


Jenseits der Schwelle

by LuchaLiebe



Series: Jenseits der Schwelle [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 1104: Hüter der Schwelle coda, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Slow Burn, but only very minor, or is it just, other episodes are mentioned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe
Summary: X-Posted from FF.de: Der Fall Marcel Richter zieht seine Folgen nach sich. Der schwerste Schritt ist der über die Schwelle: Zu einem Neuanfang, dem Beginn eines neuen Zyklus'. Ein Abstieg und ein Aufsteigen in kleinen Etappen.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz & Thorsten Lannert, Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Jenseits der Schwelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054625
Comments: 42
Kudos: 34





	1. Mittwoch

**Author's Note:**

> Nur ein ganz kurzes Vorwort im ersten Kapitel:  
> Zur Episode Hüter der Schwelle hab' ich eine ganz lächerlich intensive Beziehung aufgebaut, die mit ganz viel echtem Ärger anfing und jetzt irgendwo bei genauso echter Sympathie gelandet ist. Beim Schreiben bestand der Running Gag zwischen mir und meiner Beta/den Test-Lesern, dass ich als Autor auf der Meta-Ebene im Prinzip genauso den Weg des Geheimschülers nach Rudolf Steiner eingeschlagen habe - nur eben sehr spezifisch auf diese eine random Tatortfolge ausgelegt. Wenn man dem Leser einen (mittelmäßigen) Text gibt, vollgepackt mit intertextuellen Referenzen und großer Bilddichte, kann dieser Leser entweder eine Reihe an frustrierten Reviews verfassen oder all den Inhalt zusammenklauben und in eine Fanfic stecken, um aus dem Ganzen wenigstens etwas raus zu holen. Was eigentlich als ein spontaner Impuls gestartet hat, auf Grund des neuen Magie-Canons in dieser Sonntagabend-Krimisendung ein paar horny Träume zu schreiben, ist dann doch etwas ausgeartet. Und zwar zu der Hoffnung auf einen narrativen Wendepunkt (der natürlich nicht eintreten wird irl, also muss ich ihn mir selbst zaubern). SWR, die Chance wäre jetzt da für Versöhnung, kommt schon!
> 
> Wie meine Freundin immer zu mir gesagt hat: *coldmirror-voice* Doch was ist hinter der Schwelle?
> 
> Viel Spaß <3 !

([Hier](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5icoZegLyVeIIui3tlg9H2) noch schnell die Playlist zur Story.)

Er sieht sich im gut besuchten Restaurant um, aber niemand schenkt ihm und seiner zwielichtigen Begleitung Beachtung. Der Mann vor ihm ist groß, auf Augenhöhe, aschblond und erfüllt ihn mit dem selben Unbehagen wie der Anblick einer entsicherten Waffe in der Hand eines Geiselnehmers. Er öffnet die Kellertür einen Spalt breit. Matt quillt blaues Licht daraus hervor, sickert über die Fliesen bis zu den Spitzen von Sebastians Stiefeln. Das ist eine letzte Prüfung, denkt er. Ob er zögert, will der Mann sehen. Natürlich zögert er nicht. Der Mann zieht die Tür auf, enthüllt den nackten Treppenabgang, die kahlen Betonwände, hinab und weiter, tiefer, wo das fahle Leuchten seinen Ursprung hat. Im Mauerwerk über dem Sofa lodert das blaue Feuer einer Fackel in ihrem Eisenring. Darunter sitzt Stuttgarts Tyler Durden, die geschundenen Glieder ausgebreitet auf dem alten Leder, die Haut über seinem Schädel dünn, durchscheinend im gespenstischen Licht. Blut tropft ihm aus der Nase, über den Schnurrbart und auf die nackte Brust, Rauch schlüpft ihm durch die verzerrten Lippen. "Eine Minute", sagt er und seine Handfläche klatscht auf den Knopf der Stoppuhr, seine Faust trifft Sebastian von unten am Kinn. Der reißt sich herum, wirft seinen Körper aus der Flugbahn des zweiten Schlags. Die Wand im Rücken drängt ihn vorwärts, auf seinen Gegner zu. Seine Knöchel rutschen über Tylers Rippenbogen, graben sich in das weiche, ungeschützte Fleisch des Bauchs darunter. Es klatscht schon wieder, die Zeit rastet ein wie ein Gummiband, das stramm gezogen wird; katapultiert sie durch den niedrigen Raum aufeinander zu bis sie kollidieren. Schulter trifft Brustbein, Ellenbogen trifft Magengrube, Knie trifft Hüfte, Faust trifft Gesicht. Sie drehen sich umeinander, bis Sebastian nicht mehr sagen kann, wer gegen wen kämpft. Und doch drängt er weiter, schiebt, drückt, stößt vor, dringt in Diana ein, die sich ihm hingibt wie die Blätter einer Venusfliegenfalle ihrem Opfer. Sie zieht ihn an sich, tiefer in sich, umschlingt ihn, ringt ihn zu Boden. Er sieht Tyler über ihn gebeugt, die blutige Hand zum Schlag zurück gezogen. Er sieht Diana über sich, das goldene Haar ein Lichterkranz, ihr junger Körper windet sich wie eine Schlange im Tanz. Hypnotisiert hebt Sebastian die Hände um den Hieb abzufangen, um unterm weißen Hemd ihre Taille zu packen, sie seinen Stößen entgegen zu ziehen. Heiß und feucht und hart und roh: Die Gewalt, der Rausch des Kampfs, wie sie es treiben. Er hört sein Blut rauschen, kann es schmecken. Diana beugt sich zu ihm hinunter, presst ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust. " _Katado_ ", hört er das Echo, das aus der Vergangenheit gegen ihn brandet bis ihm die Ohren klingeln. Beharrlich, das Klatschen von Schlag auf Uhr, auf Muskeln und Knochen, von Haut auf Haut. Es setzt sich fort in einem steten Beben, ein rhythmisches erzittern. Das klingeln wird lauter. Seine Zeit ist um, aber hat noch nicht-

Es klopfte höflich an Sebastians Zimmertür. "Papa?" 

Majas Stimme drang zu ihm durch, bevor es der Handywecker konnte. Ein Überbleibsel einer Zeit, wo er um jeden Preis und dem Schweigen zum Trotz gehofft hatte, sie auch in der Stille des Büros, seiner Wohnung oder dem anderen Ende einer Telefonleitung zu hören. 

"Das klingelt jetzt schon seit fast zehn Minuten, Papa. Ich glaub', du musst aufstehen", bemerkte sie hilfreich ohne jedoch die Tür zu öffnen. 

Sebastian wälzte sich auf den Rücken und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Er fühlte sich gerädert und seine Zunge fühlte sich klebrig an im Mund wie nach einer Nacht mit zu viel Zucker im Drink. Darum brauchte es zwei Anläufe, bis er es schaffte, sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und seiner Tochter mit einem "Mdanke, Süße" zu antworten. 

Blind tastete er auf dem Nachttisch nach seinem klingelnden Handy um es zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das grelle Display blendete ihn erst mal, aber als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Alarm auszustellen, entfernten sich auch Majas gedämpfte Schritte den Flur hinunter, wahrscheinlich Richtung Küche.

Seine Kinder waren schon auf, hatten bestimmt den Frühstückstisch schon gedeckt, während er geschlafen hatte wie ein Toter. Er hatte sie doch nur für eine Woche und was tat er? Ließ sie seine Arbeit machen. Ein toller Vater war er, hatte alles ganz toll im Griff. 

Mit brennenden Augen checkte er aus Reflex seine Nachrichten, fand aber ausnahmsweise keine dringenden Eingänge im Mailfach und auch keine knappe SMS von Thorsten, in denen er ihm sonst gerne wichtige Eckdaten und neue Erkenntnisse noch vor Schichtbeginn mitteilte. Sein zweiter Blick ging auf die kleine Uhr oben am Rande des Displays. Kaum Zeit, bis die Kinder in die Schule und er ins Büro mussten. 

Sebastian ließ das Handy sinken, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf. Die plötzliche Bewegung schickte ihm einen stechenden Schmerz durch die Schädelwurzel. Das war kein Kater. War er krank? Er fühlte sich gesund, aber er könnte, bevor er im Präsidium aufschlug, trotzdem noch schnell bei einer Apotheke vorbei und ein paar Aspirin Komplex besorgen. Henris akuter Grippeanfall im Sommer hatte all seine Vorräte getilgt. Sein ganzer Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen, seine Muskeln brannten, als wäre er im Schlaf einen Marathon gelaufen. 

Als er mit frischer Unterwäsche unterm Arm aus seinem Zimmer stolperte, wartete da auf der Kommode neben der Badezimmertür ein Teller mit einem Käsetoast und eine Tasse Kaffee auf ihn. Mit Milch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, plötzlich ergriffen vom Ausmaß der Liebe und Dankbarkeit für seine Kinder. Darum beeilte er sich auch besonders im Bad und bot nur anstandshalber Widerstand, bis er nachgab und Maja und Henri erlaubte, jeder noch eine handvoll no-name Schokoriegel aus dem Vorrat für Halloween in ihre Schultaschen zu werfen. "Aber nur, wenn geteilt wird, ja?", setzte er hinzu, woraufhin seine Tochter nur mit den Augen rollte. 

  
  
  


Natürlich war Thorsten schon am Computer, als Sebastian sogar innerhalb der akademischen Viertelstunde im Präsidium eintraf. Solange es keine dringenden Termine oder ermittlungstechnische Verpflichtungen für sie gab, sah sich keiner ihrer Kollegen zwei mal danach um, wenn einer von ihnen mal erst um halb zehn auftauchte. Länger machen taten sie ja sowieso. Da hatte die Kripo Stuttgart einfach Glück, dass ihre beiden erfolgreichsten Kommissare dazu noch gewissenhafte Menschen waren, die ihre Amtsmacht nicht dazu missbrauchten, die morgendliche Büroroutine auf niederen Angestellten abzuwälzen. Besonders von Thorsten hatte er manchmal den Eindruck, der Mann würde am liebsten sogar an seinem Schreibtisch übernachten, so pünktlich traf man ihn dort jeden Tag an. Vielleicht hatte er es ja tatsächlich gar nicht mehr so eilig, nach Hause zu kommen, seit Lona sozusagen nach Südamerika ausgewandert war. Oder vielleicht war sie ja auch schon wieder zurück im Land, wohnte nur eben nicht mehr hinter der Tür mit dem Glasfenster gegenüber der von Thorsten. Vielleicht schrieb er ihr ja auch knappe Textnachrichten. Vielleicht gingen sie auch jeden Freitag irgendwo essen, oder ins Kino oder besuchten irgendwelche interessanten Abendvorträge über die Geschichte der Schimpfworte, oder was Sprachwissenschaftlerinnen mit ihren Liebhabern eben so machten. Was immer sein Kollege mit wem auch immer nach Feierabend so trieb, war jedenfalls nichts, über das ihn irgendwer informierte. 

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte er Thorsten und hängte seine Lederjacke über die Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls. "Sorry für die Verspätung, ich hab-" 

"Die Kinder, schon gut. Weiß ich doch", erwiderte Thorsten, ohne jedoch seinen Blick lange vom Computerbildschirm abzuwenden.

Sebastian räusperte sich und schluckte seine eigentliche Erklärung herunter. "Was steht denn an?", fragte er stattdessen mit einem Nicken über den Abstand zwischen ihren Schreibtische hinweg. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen die Kante von seinem. 

Thorsten hatte seine Hemdsärmel umgeschlagen, sodass man die Sehnen seiner Unterarme beim geschäftigen tippen zucken sehen konnte. Für einen Moment glaubte Sebastian schon, sein Kollege habe ihn einfach komplett ausgeblendet, aber dann tätigte er ein paar finale Klicks und sah endlich zu Sebastian auf. "Wir bekommen Windig und Zajac. Heute Nachmittag haben wir sie für jeweils zwanzig Minuten."

Sebastian nickte erneut, nachdenklich, in der Hoffnung mit der Bewegung sein Gehirn auf Betriebstemperatur bringen zu können. Nach der Aspirin, die er unaufgelöst auf dem Weg von Apotheke zum Präsidium eingeworfen hatte, war zwar der schreckliche Kopfschmerz verschwunden, dafür fühlte er sich jetzt umso unruhiger und Gedanken hielten sich nicht lang genug auf, um sie zu Ende zu denken. "Weil du wirklich davon ausgehst, dass sie den Täter kannten." 

"Sie müssen ihn kennen, immerhin hat er dieselbe Methode benutzt wie sie: Dieselbe Waffe, dieselbe Position, in der das Opfer gefunden wurde, sogar das selbe Klebeband…" Thorsten neigte den Kopf wie ein geduldiger Lehrer. 

"Ja, ja, ich weiß", winkte Sebastian ab. Manchmal hielt er es einfach nicht aus, wenn der Mann ihn so ansah, irgendwie dabei auf ihn herab sah. Er rieb sich über die Augenbrauen. "Willst du das übernehmen, oder sollen wir teilen?" 

Vernehmungen in der JVA gehörten schon normalerweise zu Situationen, denen Sebastian nicht vorfreudig entgegen sah. Es war eine Sache, Menschen zu vernehmen, um den Schuldigen unter ihnen zu finden. Unter Verurteilten waren leider für ihre Fälle meistens besonders die Menschen von Interesse, die wegen Gewaltverbrechen saßen. Dann hieß es mit Schuldigen sprechen, Schuldigen ins Gesicht sehen, mit Schuldigen verhandeln, deren Taten schwarz auf weiß genau in ihren Akten nachzulesen waren. Mörder, Menschenhändler und Vergewaltiger. Heute, wo er sich sowieso schon wie ein Fremder im eigenen Körper fühlte, hatte er noch weniger Lust, einer dieser Gestalten gegenüber Platz nehmen zu müssen. 

Thorstens Augen wurden weicher. "Wann ist die Schule denn aus?" 

Sebastian wusste es schon zu schätzen, wenn sein Kollege Rücksicht auf ihn nahm. Wenn er verstand, dass er seine Kinder nicht abholen wollte mit dem Anstaltsgeruch noch in der Nase und dem Kopf voller unfreiwilliger Bilder und Gesichter, wie sie ihnen auch mitten auf der Straße begegnen mochten. Noch weniger konnte er den Gedanken ertragen, Maja und Henri möglicherweise alleine und unbeaufsichtigt gehen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig wusste er auch, wie oft und wie viel Thorsten zu übernehmen pflegte, um ihm entgegen zu kommen und manchmal ging ihm dieses Märtyrertum gehörig auf den Senkel. "Thorsten, zwanzig Minuten schaffe ich schon." 

Sein Kollege zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann nehme ich Zajac. Windig hat sich damals ganz leicht knacken lassen, also wenn der was weiß, wird er's ausspucken. Mach's dir leichter, du siehst furchtbar aus." 

So richtig nach Mitleid klang das nicht. Sebastian schnaubte. Der leiseste Vorwurf in Thorstens Stimme rief Erinnerungen wach von leeren Flaschen, Müll und dem Beginn seiner Gratwanderung zwischen Fassung und Kontrollverlust. "Ich hab' nicht getrunken", verteidigte er sich. Hatte er nicht und tat er nicht, wenn die Kinder bei ihm waren. "Denkst du das über mich?" 

Thorsten sagte nichts, ihr Augenkontakt gerade lang genug, um Sebastian mit der schieren Wucht der Sorge und Enttäuschung dort vor den Kopf zu stoßen. 

Im vorbeigehen griff Sebastian nach der Akte von Windig, die Thorsten bereitgelegt hatte, um seinen Gang hinüber zum Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Büroraums weniger wie eine Flucht aussehen zu lassen. 

  
  
  


Vom Gefängnis in die Schule, nach hause, dann ins Präsidium den Bericht updaten, Untersuchungsergebnisse abholen, und dann noch mal zu Jutta Biermann, der Mutter von Freddie Biermann, der Toten. Und schon war es acht Uhr abends durch, als Sebastian endlich mit Pizzakartons durch die Haustür trat. Der Fernseher lief. 

"Hey, ihr Lieben", begrüßte er seine Kinder und streckte den Kopf durch den Durchbruch zum Wohnzimmer. "Ich hab zur Entschuldigung was leckeres mitgebracht!" 

Henri lehnte sich auf der Sofalehne zurück, sodass er seinen Vater jetzt kopfüber ansah. Auf seinem Schoß hielt er eine leere Schüssel mit einem Rest Nudeln und Gemüsesoße. "Oh, hey, Papa", sagte er. 

Maja kam mit einem Spültuch in der Hand von der anderen Seite ins Wohnzimmer. "Oh, äh", sie knetete verlegen das Tuch. "Danke, aber…" 

Sebastian ließ die Pizzakartons sinken, sein Herz folgte ihnen. "Sieht ja aus, als wärt ihr schon versorgt, was?" Er versuchte ein hilfloses Lächeln bei seiner Tochter. 

"Pizza geht doch immer", behauptete Henri, dessen Magen in letzter Zeit angefangen hatte, sich zu einem bodenlosen Loch zu entwickeln. Er stellte sein Geschirr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, damit er sich umdrehen und seine Beute besser im Visier haben konnte. 

"Ich wusste ja nicht, wann du kommst und Henri hatte Hunger", erklärte Maja. 

Ich hab' doch geschrieben, ich komm um acht, dachte Sebastian, versuchte die Verzweiflung abzuwenden, die in ihm hoch zu steigen drohte. Seine Kinder hatten das gute Recht, seine Versprechen in Frage zu stellen. Obwohl er sich die allergrößte Mühe gab, auch immer gegeben hatte, erlaubte ihm sein Beruf selten, diese auch wirklich einzuhalten, egal, wie sehr er das wollte. Darum verzog er nur albern das Gesicht und lud die Pizzakartons erst mal auf die Ablage unter der Garderobe. "Und da hast du für ihn gekocht? War's lecker?" 

  
  


Sebastian las mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die online Version der Stuttgarter Tageszeitung auf seinem Handy, ohne, dass wirklich etwas hängen blieb. Er hatte ein ernstes Gespräch über Essen vorm Fernseher geführt während er selbst zumindest seine Pizza dort verdrückt und mit den Kindern den 20:15 Film zuende geguckt hatte. Hatte Henris Erlaubnis für den Bioausflug ins Wilhelma am Samstag unterschrieben, hatte die Hausaufgaben abgenickt, und sie schließlich alle ins Bett gewunken. 

Da lag er jetzt, scrollte durch einen Bericht über die Schließung eines Restaurants auf Grund eines Lebensmittelskandals, und sah Windigs hageres, sucht-zerfressenes Gesicht vor sich. Die wässrigen, unsteten Augen, die unmöglich einem anderen Paar standhalten, geschweige denn die Tat, für die er und Zajac verurteilt worden waren, angesehen haben konnten. Der ältere, geduckte Mann war jedoch weit von Unschuld entfernt, erinnerte sich Sebastian, das hatte er ja auch selbst betont. Er hatte Mirko Zajac dabei geholfen, ihre Opfer mit Klebeband zu fesseln, hatte sogar selbst am Anfang die Neunmillimeter geführt, genauso ihre Rachefantasien ausgelebt, diese Leute hingerichtet. 

Sebastians Daumen schwebte über dem Call-Button, Thorstens Nummer schon angewählt. Aber worüber sollten sie reden, was sie nicht schon im Büro besprochen hatten? Für ein gemeinsames Bier war es zu spät, viel zu spät auf allen Ebenen, korrigierte Sebastian sich mit einem müden seufzen. Aber irgendwie wollte ihn die Vernehmung vom Mittag nicht los- und in den Schlaf entlassen. Er hatte nichts von Substanz herausbekommen können, bis nur ein Bauchgefühl zurückgeblieben war. Dafür waren die Bilder in seinem Kopf umso schärfer, lebendiger, auf ironische Weise. Wahrscheinlich war das einfach die volle Woche, die ihren Preis forderte. Erholung bekam er ja nachts auch kaum, seit die Träume angefangen hatten. Er glaubte nicht an Flüche oder diesen ganzen Kram, den der Luxinger ihnen da hatte weißmachen wollen, aber irgendetwas vom Fall Marcel Richter war an ihm hängen geblieben, störte ihn immer noch, wie Schorf, den sein Unterbewusstsein auf Gedeih und Verderb aufkratzen wollte während er friedlich schlief. 

Gedankenverloren öffnete er Facebook, sah sich Julias und Moritz' Sommerurlaubsfotos an. Thorsten hätte ihn jetzt wieder strafend angeguckt, bis er das Handy weg legte. Der hielt gar nichts von Sebastians selbstzerstörerischer Veranlagung. Die brachte ja auch nichts, außer Galle auf der Zunge und den Phantomschmerz vom Loch in seiner Brust, das zum Glück auf eine erträglich Größe geschrumpft war. In dem er trotzdem immer wieder herumbohren musste. Wie in der Funkstille zwischen ihm und Thorsten, der jetzt nur noch ein Kollege sein durfte; oder dem Fall Richter, oder dem Ekel, den er sich selbst zur Untermalung für Windigs Erzählung ausgemalt hatte. 


	2. Donnerstag

Er lässt Julia am Tisch zurück und nickt dem Mann, der an der Kellertür auf ihn wartet und aussieht wie Stuttgarts Tyler Durden, zu. Nur einen Spalt zieht der sie offen, lässt mattes, blaues Licht in den Raum entweichen wie Grabesluft bei der Öffnung einer jahrtausendealten Gruft. Es sickert über den Boden bis zu den Spitzen von Sebastians Stiefeln. Er blickt zurück zu Julia, aber das Restaurant ist leer, die Gäste und das Personal sind verschwunden. Das ist eine letzte Prüfung, denkt Sebastian. Ob er zögert, will der Mann sehen. Natürlich zögert er nicht. Sie steigen hinab, immer tiefer, dorthin, wo das Licht seinen Ursprung hat. Thorsten Lannert erwartet sie auf einem dreckigen, alten Ledersofa: Ein König auf seinem Thron. Über ihm im nackten Mauerwerk lodert eine Fackel mit blauem Feuer in ihrem Eisenring. Sie lässt tiefe Schatten über seine Wangen tanzen. Er straft Sebastian mit Blicken. "Leg das weg", sagt er und es ist kein Ratschlag. Sebastian stellt die Stoppuhr auf den Tisch. Holt aus. Klatsch und die Zeit läuft. Tylers Faust trifft Sebastian von unten am Kinn. Der reißt sich herum, wirft seinen Körper aus der Flugbahn des zweiten Schlags. Die Wand im Rücken drängt ihn vorwärts, auf seinen Gegner zu. Sie kollidieren im Raum, die Wucht, mit der ihre Knochen aufeinanderprallen, drückt ihnen die Luft aus den Lungen. Tyler stöhnt auf, greift in Sebastians Haar, reißt und zieht. Sebastians Knöchel rutschen über die bloßen Rippen seines Gegners hinab, bis er seine Taille umfassen, seine Finger dort ins ungeschützte Fleisch hinein graben kann. Knie trifft Hüfte, Schulter trifft Brustbein und Lippen treffen Unterkiefer, genau auf der Schwelle zwischen Knochen und Kehle. Diana bäumt sich unter ihm auf, wirft ihn fast ab in ihrer Lust, das weiße Hemd gleitet ihr wie ein Kokon von den Schultern. Ihr Mund ist heiß an seinem Hals, flüstert ihm fremde Worte gegen die nasse Haut. Sie zieht sich zusammen um ihn herum, wenn er zudrückt, genau richtig; wenn er zubeißt, wo ihre straffen Brüste beginnen gegen seinen Mund zu schwellen auf dem Weg abwärts von ihrer Halsbeuge. Er wälzt sie herum und er sieht Tyler über sich, den Arm nach hinten gezogen und angespannt, das aschblonde Haar wie ein Lichterkranz um seine Stirn. Mit brennenden Augen sieht er auf Sebastian herab und lässt ihn fast vergehen vor Hitze. Der Schlag kommt nie, kein Treffer, kein Blut auf der Lippe. Stattdessen greift er zwischen sie. Tyler bewegt sich auf ihm wie eine Schlange beim Tanz, der Bogen seiner Rippen wölbt sich mit jedem rasanten Atemzug, sein Bauch erzittert mit jedem Stoß von Sebastians Becken. Ihre Zähne sind gebleckt, beißen sich durch das zähe Gummi der Zeit, bis es zerreißt und sie mit sich nimmt. Sie atemlos gegeneinander wirft, hart und roh: Die Gewalt, der Rausch des Kampfs, wie sie es treiben. Tyler ist heiß und feucht, hält ihn umklammert, bis er nach Atem ringt, bis sich alles dreht. Bis sie sich drehen, umeinander, miteinander, ineiandner. Bis Tyler unter ihm liegt, die Glieder ausgebreitet auf den spröden Sportmatten. Ihm tropft das Blut aus der Nase, sein Sperma von Sebastians Bauch. Sebastian fühlt seine Brust anschwellen mit einem Geräusch, das nicht aus ihm zu kommen scheint und ihn doch ausfüllt. Es erkämpft sich den Weg ins Freie während er seinem eigenen Höhepunkt nachjagt wie ein Hungernder dem Trüffel an der Angel. Er muss, er muss! 

Mit einem dumpfen Ächzen erwachte Sebastian, desorientiert und hart in seiner Schlafanzughose. Mühevoll wühlte er sich aus dem Knoten aus Bettdecke und Kissen, in den er sich in der Nacht verstrickt hatte, und tastete nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch. Das Displaylicht schnitt durch das Zwielicht seines Schlafzimmers wie ein Laserstrahl durch warme Butter und jagte ihm einen stechenden Schmerz durch die Schädelwurzel. Diesmal war er allen seinen Weckern sogar vorausgekommen, so still wie es in der Wohnung war. Wie es aussah sogar mehr als eine Viertelstunde zu früh, noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Maja und Henri zur ersten Stunde aus den Betten mussten. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ er sich wieder in die Bettwäsche sinken und unterzog die Zimmerdecke einer intensiven Musterung. Allein die Vorstellung, sich einen runter zu holen während seine Kinder im Haus waren, erfüllte ihn mit Horror. Aber aufstehen um kalt zu duschen wollte er auch nicht, wenn das Maja und Henri dann auch um ihren Schlaf bringen würde. Also versuchte er, was er schon seit gut zwanzig oder sogar dreißig Jahren nicht mehr hatte machen müssen: An etwas furchtbares denken und hoffen, dass sein Problem von alleine verschwand. Obwohl sein Beruf dafür eigentlich mehr als genug geeignetes Material lieferte, gelang es ihm kaum, ein einziges flüchtiges Erinnerungsbild eines Tatorts lange genug festzuhalten. Viel vehementer drängte sich ihm das Bild des fremden Mannes auf und die Frage, was diese Wendung seines Traums zu bedeuten hatte. Außerdem, und das jagte ihm einen unerwarteten Schauer des Entsetzens den Rücken hinunter, war das das erste Mal gewesen, dass Thorsten dort, in dieser Traumwelt, ebenfalls vorgekommen war. Normalerweise beschränkten sich seine schlafenden Eskapaden auf das Wiedererleben realer Ereignisse, wie dieser Kampf im Keller und der Sex mit Diana. Bei beiden Ereignissen war sein Kollege gar nicht dabei gewesen - zum Glück. Genau wie Julia. Aber die tauchte zumindest öfter mal in unangenehmen Traum-Situation auf. 

Von draußen filterten die Geräusche des Berufsverkehrs zusammen mit dem Dämmerlicht des Morgens zu ihm hindurch. Alles ganz normal. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich seltsam entrückt, erstickt, als brauche sein Bewusstsein diesen einen Moment länger um zu seinem wachen Körper aufzuschließen. Als wäre er zwei Bilder, die erst wieder übereinander geschoben werden mussten. Das war ihm schon ein paar mal passiert. Vor allem zu Beginn seiner Karriere. Das letzte Mal als Frank Mendt ihn angerufen hatte, um ihm über den Verbleib seiner Tochter zu unterrichten. 

Probehalber tastete Sebastian nach seiner abflauenden Erektion unter der Bettdecke, aber es brauchte wohl bloß die Erinnerung an den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens, um jegliche Lust sofort vergehen zu lassen. 

"Na", seufzte er und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht um ja auch den letzten Rest der Traumbilder wegzuwischen. Trocken lachte er in die Höhle seiner Handflächen. Vielleicht sollte er… 

Aber solange die Kinder bei ihm waren, wollte er seine spärliche Freizeit nicht auch noch in den Betten irgendwelcher halb-fremder Frauen verbringen. Und außerdem, selbst nach all der Zeit seit der Scheidung war es ihm noch komisch bei dem Gedanken daran, einfach mal wieder was anzufangen. Obwohl da natürlich nichts dabei war. Er selbst hatte schon oft den Kopf über Thorstens eiserne Abstinenz geschüttelt. Sie waren ja beide niemandem etwas schuldig. Es musste ja nicht einmal der Anfang von etwas sein, direkt. Vielleicht eher etwas unverbindliches. So wie zum Beispiel mit Diana. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen; das war zwar unprofessionell, aber es war auch nur das eine Mal gewesen und bereuen tat er es nicht. Dinge hatten sich ergeben. Sie hatten die Studentin vorm Verbrennungstod bewahrt und danach war ihr Kontakt außerhalb des Prozesses still und leise im Sand verlaufen. 

Aber außer Diana gab es ja noch andere Frauen da draußen. Er hatte nur einfach so lange nicht mehr nach ihnen gesucht. 

In der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Augenlidern, im Schutz seiner Hände, sah ihn dieser Typ aus dem Keller mit durchdringendem Blick an. Da unten, im kränklich gelben Licht, während sie aufeinander eingeschlagen hatten, Kopf leer und jeglicher Fassade beraubt, die sie von der Tierwelt getrennt hatte, war es Sebastian sogar fast vorgekommen, der Mann habe durch ihn hindurch gesehen. Hatte ihn durchschaut bis in seinen tiefsten Kern, zu dem nicht mal Thorsten hatte durchdringen können. 

  
  
  
  


"Ja. Ja", sagte Sebastian in sein Telefon. Dabei ließ er die Front des Wohnheims nicht aus den Augen. "Ist gut. Na klar nehm' ich deine Ideen ernst. Mensch-! Also, ich-! Ich war gestern doch noch bei ihr! Freddie hatte keine Kontakte in die Szene, soweit sie weiß."

"Du musst unbedingt nochmal hin. Sie muss doch wissen, mit wem ihre Tochter eine Beziehung führte", wiederholte Thorsten geduldig. 

Sebastian stieß die Luft aus. "Ich dachte, wir haben ein Sexualverbrechen ausgeschlossen. Keine Spuren von sexuellen Übergriffen. Genau dieselbe Tatwaffe wie bei den Rachemorden damals, das hast du doch selbst gesagt."

"Zajac und Windig haben beide bestätigt, dass sie keine weitere Hilfe hatten und außer sie haben Grund, einen Dritten oder Mitwisser mit ungewöhnlicher Hingabe über einen Zeitraum von über zwanzig Jahren zu decken, bin ich auch geneigt, ihnen zu glauben. Zumal wir nichts haben, was ihnen widersprechen würde. Wo ist denn dein Kopf, Sebastian?"

Er wünschte sich, er wüsste selbst eine Antwort auf diese Frage. "Ich kümmer' mich drum", sagte er stattdessen. "Ich bekomme das raus, wo dein Anknüpfungspunkt ist. Wenn da einer ist." 

"Gut. Danke. Bis nachher." 

"Ja, bis nachher." Sebastian legte auf. Mit der Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen sah er hinauf, wo er das Fenster zu Dianas Wohnheimküche vermutete. Natürlich zögerte er nur ganz kurz. 

Sie machte ihm auf aber oben angekommen erwartete ihn die Kette an der Tür und ihre wachen Augen durch den Spalt. Die Botschaft war deutlich. Sie beide wussten, dass er nicht hier sein sollte, es wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht durfte. 

"Ja?", begrüßte sie ihn. Ihr Ton war zumindest nicht abweisend, aber so im Tageslicht sozusagen, nach den chaotischen, traumatischen Ereignissen der Woche, die Marcel Richters mysteriöser Tod nach sich gezogen hatte, hatte er wahrscheinlich endgültig seine Anziehungskraft für sie eingebüßt. 

"Hey", sagte er und machte einem jungen Mann, der sein Fahrrad den Hausflur entlang schob, platz. "Wie geht's dir?" 

Diana schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihr ein paar Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Sie sah ihn genau so an wie damals, nach dem Abschiedskuss. Das Blau ihrer Augen hatte nichts an seiner Strahlkraft eingebüßt. "Mir geht's gut."

"Darf ich reinkommen?" 

Ihr Blick wanderte über seine unordentliche Frisur, die Falte auf seiner Stirn, die zerknitterte Hose. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin heut nicht allein." 

Sebastian wich ihr peinlich berührt aus. "Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht hier um…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab' ein paar Fragen."

"Geht's wieder um Luxinger? Bist du beruflich hier?" Ihr Gesicht zog sich ein kleines Stück aus dem Türspalt zurück, Augen wachsam und hell. 

"Das auch nicht. Das hat nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir trotzdem weiterhelfen", gab er zu und schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln. 

Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dann wandte sie sich ab, jedoch ohne ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. "Tini, kannst du eben ins Bad gehen oder so? Ich muss mal kurz, ich muss was besprechen", rief sie ihrem Gast zu. 

Sebastian wartete unter ihrer Aufsicht, bis die andere Person nach wenigen Widerworten im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Dann endlich zog Diana die Kette ab und öffnete ihm vollends die Wohnungstür. "Komm rein", sagte sie und ging vor, überließ es ihm, ihr zu folgen. 

Sie trug eine riesige, dicke Strickjacke über einer Sportleggins und einem weiten T-Shirt. Auch, wenn er für sie uninteressant geworden war, konnte er nicht umhin, trotzdem ihre Schönheit zu bemerken, egal, wie viele Kleidungsstücke sie dabei trug. Sie sah nicht nach Ausgehplänen, oder einem Vorlesungsbesuch aus und die Intimität dieser Häuslichkeit zog kurz erneut an Sebastians Herz. 

Wie das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, trafen sie am Küchentisch aufeinander. 

"Wozu die Geheimnistuerei?", versuchte Sebastian einen unbeschwerten Tonfall einzuschlagen. Mit dem Daumen wies er über seine Schulter zur Badezimmertür. 

Diana hielt ihre Kaffeetasse wie schützend vor sich. Vielleicht wollte sie auch nur ihre Grenzen wieder klar ziehen. "Ich möchte nicht so gern, dass sie was davon weiß", antwortete sie und ließ offen, ob sie damit die Hexerei oder ihren One Night Stand meinte. 

"Hm", machte Sebastian. "praktizierst du denn noch?" Eigentlich hätte er darauf gewettet, dass sie nach ihrem Erlebnis in der Müllverbrennungsanlage der Richters schleunigst alle Verbindungen zu Luxingers Hexenkreis gekappt hatte.

Ein leises, geheimnisvolles Lächeln erhellte kurz ihr Gesicht, bevor sie die Brauen zusammenzog. "Ich glaube, so einfach damit aufhören kann man nicht. Das hab' ich dir und deinem Kollegen doch auch gesagt."

Sebastian lehnte sich an die Tischkante, wie er es auch Büro gerne tat. "Ja, stimmt", nahm er ihre Aussage einfach an. "Du und der Luxinger, ihr habt uns auch von Flüchen erzählt. Wie, also wie sähe sowas eigentlich aus?" Er hob in einer vagen Geste die Arme. 

Diana beobachtete ihn. "Das weiß ich nicht, jemanden verfluchen kann ich ja nicht. Unterschiedlich wahrscheinlich, es kommt dabei auf das Ziel an", erklärte sie und setzte sich auf einen der beiden freien Küchenstühle. "Warum fragst du nicht Emil danach? Der hat damit mehr Erfahrung." 

Schon allein der Gedanke an eine Unterhaltung mit Luxinger und seiner entwaffnenden Ruhe, den Rätseln, in denen er so gerne sprach, rieb an Sebastians Nerven. "Bitte, Diana."

"Flüche funktionieren nicht, wenn du nicht an sie glaubst", gab sie zu bedenken. Sie schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie ihre Finger zum Anhänger ihrer Kette wanderten und anfingen, mit ihm zu spielen. 

Er lachte trocken auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du, du glaubst doch daran, oder?" 

Ihr Kopf zuckte zu ihm hoch. Sie klang ungläubig. Verletzt. Selbst nachdem ihre Unschuld vor Gericht bestätigt worden war, schien das noch lange nicht zu bedeuten, dass ihre Selbstvorwürfe genauso verschwunden waren. "Ich werde niemanden für dich verfluchen. Schon gar nicht nach dem, was Marcel passiert ist. Das… "

Er unterbrach sie hastig mit einer besänftigenden Geste. "Nein! Nein, das will ich auf keinen Fall." Er suchte nach den passenden Worten. "Ich muss nur wissen, ob du vielleicht, vielleicht um Luxinger zu schützen, ob du mich, keine Ahnung, auch versucht hast zu verzaubern. Oder zu verfluchen." 

"Glaubst du deswegen, ich wollte dich verführen?" 

Er konnte ihren Tonfall nicht einschätzen. Ihre Finger drehten weiterhin den Anhänger ihrer Kette. " _ Katado _ , sagt dir das was?" 

"Das ist Altgriechisch", sagte sie zögernd. Der Anhänger kam in seiner Umlaufbahn zum Stehen. "Ein Befehl."

Sebastian horchte auf. "Ach, und was heißt das?" 

"Ich glaube so etwas wie festhalten, oder festbinden, vielleicht?" 

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich über seinen Nacken aus. Ein Gefühl, als sei ein Zielfernrohr auf ihn gerichtet. Verstohlen sah er zur Badezimmertür hinüber, aber die war verschlossen. Obwohl es mitten am Tag war, wirkte Dianas helle, freundliche Küche mit einem Mal düster, ihre Miene verschlossener. "Aha", hörte Sebastian sich sagen. "Ich wusste garnicht, dass man fürs Geschichtsstudium auch Griechisch können muss."

Sie fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo neben seiner Schulter. "Altgriechisch. Das wird manchmal für Zauberformeln benutzt. Zum Beispiel auf Fluchtafeln. Ich kenne nur ein paar Worte."

"Diana", setzte Sebastian mit trockenem Mund an. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie ihr auf die Schulter, um sie beide zurück zu holen. "Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit: Hast du damals irgendwas mit mir gemacht?" 

Diesmal wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus. "Nein", sagte sie und Sebastian glaubte ihr. 

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. 

  
  
  
  


Sebastian lehnte sich über den Beifahrersitz seines Kombis um dort die Tür für Thorsten zu öffnen. Er sah wie sein Kollege zügig zu ihm über den Parkplatz gelaufen kam. Routiniert ließ er sich neben Sebastian in den Wagen gleiten, schnallte sich an. 

Sebastian hielt ihm wortlos sein Smartphone hin und startete den Motor. Obwohl es erst kurz nach fünf war, hatte die Abenddämmerung bereits Einzug gehalten und damit begonnen der Welt ihre Farben zu entziehen. Im einsetztenden Zwielicht leuchtete Thorstens weißer Hemdkragen neben seinen urlaubsgebräunten Wangen wie Schnee in einer Winternacht. 

"Wie ist uns das nicht aufgefallen?", murmelte sein Kollege mehr zu sich selbst, während er durch die Bilder scrollte. 

"Weil wir nicht danach gesucht haben", antwortete Sebastian ihm trotzdem. "Sie sehen wirklich genauso aus wie die, die vor ein paar Jahren ins Netz geleaked wurden." 

Sie beide verbissen sich einen Kommentar dazu, dass Nika so ein Fehler nicht unterlaufen wäre. Das stand sowieso außer Frage. 

"Das Datum des Posts ist aber neu. Nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden nach Freddies Tod", beobachtete Thorsten. 

Sebastian warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. "Genau. Und den Usernamen konnte die Technik auch zuordnen. Zwar nicht namentlich, aber zumindest die IP-Adresse, von der aus vor fast einem Jahr zuletzt darauf eingeloggt wurde." 

"Warum so ungenau, wenn der Account doch letztens erst noch aktiv gewesen sein muss?" Thorsten riss sich von dem Blogeintrag los und musterte Sebastian kritisch, als trage der irgendwie die Schuld an diesem Umstand. 

Der spreizte abwehrend seine Finger auf dem Lenkrad und verzog das Gesicht. "Angeblich wurde seit dem aus vierzehn anderen Ländern aus auf den Account zugegriffen. Die Technik meinte, dazu ist wahrscheinlich ein Dienst zur Standortverschlüsselung benutzt worden. Der Besitzer muss also davon ausgegangen sein, dass jemand versuchen würde, seinen Standort ausfindig zu machen."

Thorstens Mundwinkel zuckten, sein Tonfall so vertraut jovial, dass es Sebastians Herz ungewollt leichter werden ließ. "Nicht unbedingt. Heutzutage ist es nicht schwer, an einen guten VPN-Dienst zu kommen. Besonders beliebt sind die übrigens bei denen, die sich gegen die derzeitige Datenerhebungspolitik zur Wehr setzen wollen." 

"Hab' ich noch nie was von gehört", blaffte Sebastian, aber machte sich kaum Mühe ebenfalls ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. 

"Das wirst du sicher bald", prophezeite ihm sein Kollege. "Spätestens, wenn Maja den Kopf wieder frei hat von Jungs und anfängt, ihre politische Meinung auszubilden."

"Ach ja?" Sebastian checkte das GPS, das stumm in der Konsole ihren Weg verfolgte. "Du warst ja jetzt schneller, du Experte. Hast du etwa auch so ein VPN-Ding?" 

Thorsten tat entrüstet, wandte sich im Sitz halb zu ihm um. "Natürlich. Solltest du dir übrigens auch mal ansehen, als Mann im staatlichen Dienst." Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst, in seiner ganzen Haltung zielstrebig nach vorn gerichtet. "Da vorn. Park nicht direkt vorm Haus."

"Alles klar, Herr Kommissar." Sebastian schaltete runter und rollte in eine breite, leere Einfahrt, nicht weit von einem unscheinbaren Zweifamilienhaus mit eher asketischem Vorgarten entfernt.

  
  
  
  


So leise wie möglich ließ er die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen und sich gleich danach mit dem Rücken dagegen sinken. Langsam tat Sebastian einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann noch einen. 

Wie er von dort aus seinen Schuhen und ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war, konnte er kaum noch rekonstruieren. Alles in ihm sehnte sich nach einem Bier, oder zwei, mit einem alten Freund, um den zu vielen Bechern Kaffee, die er in den letzten Stunden herunter gekippt hatte, etwas entgegen zu setzen. Das stimmte natürlich nicht. Das Verhör von Jonke Berghoff und Kati Sonder steckte ihm tiefer in den Knochen. Dabei wollte es ihm doch eigentlich gar nicht erst in den Kopf, dass es Menschen da draußen gab, junge Menschen, die feige Hunde wie Zajac und Windig verehrten. 

"Freddie wollte das doch", hatte sich Sonder verteidigt, Sebastian hätte ihr fast abgekauft, dass  _ sie _ das ehrlich glaubte. 

Jonke Berghoff hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt, den Kopf schräg gehalten wie ein unwilliger Teenager, dabei war er fast dreißig. " 'S ist einfach psychologisch total spannend", hatte er erklärt. "Auch für einen selber, so tief einzutauchen in den Abgrund. Grenzerfahrungen eben, dafür springen andere aus Flugzeugen. Bloß lernen wir auch was daraus." 

"Wir haben früher LSD genommen für sowas, nicht mit Freunden aus dem Internet reale Morde nachgespielt", hatte Thorsten trocken bemerkt, die Tasse an der Unterlippe, als er und Sebastian sich im Nebenraum eine Pause gegönnt hatten, damit die Alvarez übernehmen konnte. 

Sebastian hatte seinen Bissen vom Müsliriegel heruntergeschluckt und gemeint: "Ihr hattet doch auch noch gar kein Internet." 

Thorsten hatte einen Schluck von seinem schwarzen Kaffee, der Sebastian zu dieser Uhrzeit in einen ganz eigenen Abgrund gestürzt hätte, genommen und ihn von unten her angesehen, bis er schuldbewusst den Kopf eingezogen hatte. Danach hatte er die Einladung auf ein Feierabendgetränk, das Friedensangebot, das ihm immer öfter auf der Zunge liegen blieb, wieder heruntergeschluckt.


	3. Freitag

Zwischen den Bäumen steht die Feuchtigkeit des Erdbodens wie unsichtbarer Nebel, der ihm durch die Nähte in die Schuhe, in die Socken und die Beine hinauf kriecht. Es liegt etwas in der Luft wie das Summen einer Stromleitung. Die Welt ist in Bewegung. Schritte in mehreren Richtungen, das Knacken von Ästen unter nackten Füßen. Seine führen ihn von selbst weiter, er ist ein Tourist auf dem ihm vorgegebenen Pfad. Der endet an einer Glastür, die zwischen zwei Buchen zu klemmen scheint. Über die Buchstaben KAIROS hinweg sieht er in ein hell erleuchtetes Restaurant. Im Fenster sitzen Julia und Moritz. Sie lacht so, dass sich ihre Nase kräuselt und er gießt ihr Weißwein nach. Keiner der Gäste schenkt ihm Beachtung, außer ein großer, blonder Mann mit Schnurrbart. Sebastian folgt ihm von ihrem Tisch zur Kellertür, die einen Spalt breit offen steht. Mattes, blaues Licht sickert über die Fliesen bis zu den Spitzen von Sebastians Stiefeln. Das ist eine letzte Prüfung, denkt er. Ob er zögert, will der Mann sehen. Natürlich zögert er nicht. Sie steigen hinunter, über Stahlgitter und rostige Treppen, die ihre holpernden Schritte als das Echo pulsierender Trommeln zu ihnen zurückwerfen. Immer im Kreis hinab, wo das geheimnisvolle Licht seinen Ursprung hat. In schwere, beinerne Roben gehüllt kniet Luxinger vor einer Fackel, die mit einem Eisenring im Mauerwerk verankert ist. Ihr blaues Feuer schlägt Wellen über seinem kahlen, geneigten Haupt. Über seine Schulter treffen seine Augen Sebastians: Klar und stechend jagen sie ihm die Furcht wie einen heißen Speer durchs Genick. Er ist ein Hase unter Luxingers Blick, eine Maus vor einer Schlange. Wie tanzend erhebt sich der Hexenmeister. " _ Katado _ ", sagt er und das Wort ist warm an Sebastians Ohr, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Ist Liebkosung und Schlag zugleich, der ihn zurück schleudert, bis die Zeit in seinem Nacken ihn nach vorn drängt, seinen Zug erzwingt. Blind holt er aus, ein verzweifelter linker Haken in der Dunkelheit, der auf eine vertraute Schläfe trifft. Thorsten straft ihn mit Blicken, hält die andere Wange hin, hält ihn auf Abstand. Sebastian kämpft gegen die Distanz zwischen ihnen, langt nach dem weißen Kragen von Thorstens ordentlich gebügelten Hemd, lässt seine protestierenden Muskeln in Flammen aufgehen. Dann rastet die Zeit ein, das Zauberwort endet und reißt sie mit sich, schleudert sie aufeinander mit der Kraft der Gezeiten, um einander herum wie zwei Planeten auf ihrer Umlaufbahn. Knie trifft Hüfte, Ellbogen trifft Magengrube, Faust trifft Kinn. Ein Geräusch entspringt in Sebastians Brust, schwillt an, steigt auf in seine Kehle wo es ein Aufschrei wird, den er seinem Kollegen entgegen schleudert. Wo warst du, wieso vertraust du mir nicht mehr, kann ich dir noch vertrauen, wie konntest du so einfach mit mir abschließen, wer bin ich für dich - aber heraus kommen keine Worte. Der niedrige, düstere Raum scheint auf Thorstens verschlossenes Gesicht zusammen zu schrumpfen, bis es das einzige ist, das Sebastian noch sehen kann in der Dunkelheit, bevor sie beide schließlich davon verschluckt werden. 

  
  
  
  


"Morgen", grüßte Sebastian in den Raum, als er ihr Büro am nächsten Tag mit einem Glas, in dem eine neue Aspirin zischte, betrat. Dabei gab er sich Mühe, seine Augen überall hin wandern zu lassen außer geradeaus, wo sein Kollege mit vor sich gefalteten Händen am hinteren Schreibtisch saß wie ein Habicht auf seinem Ausguck. 

Thorstens Schweigen ließ ihn dann doch aufsehen. Prompt traf ihn ein Blick, der ihn mit seiner Intensität mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Sofort waren die Bilder zurück von seiner Faust, seiner Wut, die er Thorsten ins Gesicht geworfen hatte und er musste kämpfen, um nicht auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen in der irrationalen Gewissheit, dass sein Kollege Bescheid wusste, dass er so ungewollt und so einfach den seidenen Faden, an dem ihre Freundschaft seit Majas Entführung - oder sogar noch länger - hing, mit sofortiger Wirkung durchtrennt hatte. 

"Berghoff und Sonder werden auf Totschlag plädieren", ließ Alvarez, die Sebastian gar nicht im Raum wahrgenommen hatte, in die angespannte Stille fallen. Neben Thorstens Schulter waren ihre Arme so fest vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, als müsse sie sie da festhalten, um nicht um sich zu schlagen. 

Thorsten schnaubte, entschieden und endgültig. Irgendwie schaffte er es, die gesamte Aufladung, die noch eben in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, in dieses eine Geräusch zu legen. 

Sebastian entwich ein erleichtertes Seufzen, von dem er hoffte, dass es als Missbilligung aufgenommen werden würde. Er leerte sein Glas und das reichte scheinbar, um die Implikationen dieser Neuigkeiten auch zu ihm durchsickern zu lassen. Als er abgesetzt hatte, war es nicht der bittere Geschmack, der ihn eine verbissene Miene aufsetzen ließ. 

"Wie bitte?", entfuhr es ihm. "Die beiden haben zusammen mit Biermann monatelang ihre Tat geplant. Das geht ja wohl nur zu deutlich aus den Forumeinträgen hervor!" 

Thorstens Lippen bildeten eine harte Linie. "Sie werden darauf bestehen, dass sie niemals vorhatten, Frau Biermann zu töten. Oder, Frau Staatsanwalt?" 

Alvarez rang mit ihrer professionellen Haltung. "Eine gute Verteidigung. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie gut unsere Chancen stehen. Besonders, wenn Dr Dräger sie übernimmt. Genau von dem habe ich nämlich heute Morgen eine E-Mail bekommen."

"Der Skandal-Anwalt?", fragte Thorsten mit schlecht verhohlener Abneigung. Er ließ selten so offen durchblicken, wie er einer anderen Person gegenüber stand, egal, wie kontrovers die Position. Sebastian kannte allerdings auch seinen unerschütterlichen moralischen Kompass, der nicht in allen Fällen mit dem Gesetz überein zu stimmen schien. 

Sebastian sah stirnrunzelnd von seinem Kollegen zur Staatsanwältin. "Moment mal, wie können die beiden sich so eine Vertretung überhaupt leisten?" 

Statt zu antworten, bediente Alvarez entschieden ihr Smartphone bis sie es Sebastian schließlich unter die Nase hielt. Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm war der Header der Tageszeitung zu erkennen und darunter, fettgedruckt und reißerisch:

"'Copycat Kommune; Stuttgarter Interessengruppe für gleichgesinnte Mörder und solche, die es noch werden wollen'?", las er vor. "Entschuldigung, ist das deren Ernst?" 

Bei dem ungläubigen, weltmüden Lachen, das drohte aus ihm hervor zu sprudeln, war sich Sebastian nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht doch Galle und Aspirin war. Mit enger Brust ließ er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Stellte endlich das leere Glas ab. Das Rascheln seiner Lederjacke schien unwirklich laut in dieser Atmosphäre, die ihm den Ekel-Schweiß auf die Schläfen trieb. 

Thorsten machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Die wollen die Sensation, den Traffic."

"Genau wie Dräger", kommentierte Alvarez. 

"Woher kommt das überhaupt so schnell? Wir sind gestern doch erst spät mit den Befragungen durch gewesen", überlegte Sebastian. 

Er fing Thorstens Blick erneut auf, aber konnte ihn diesmal nicht entziffern. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein internes Leck gibt", bestimmte Sebastians Kollege, bevor er endlich wegsah. "Der Informationsfluss läuft uns einfach davon. Online-Ticker. Webseiten. Twitter. Die veröffentlichen auch nachts. Da reicht ja schon ein Knopfdruck." 

Frau Alvarez schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte sich zur Zimmertür. "Wenn Sie irgendetwas liefern könnten, was das Urteil eindeutig ausfallen ließe…" Sie drehte sich mit der Klinke in der Hand zu ihnen um, Rücken zum reißen gerade. "Ich würde mich sehr freuen." 

Ohne die Staatsanwältin füllte erneut Stille, die sich zwischen ihren Schreibtische zu verdichten schien, das Büro. Draußen war der Himmel verhangen von regenschwangeren, düsteren Wolken und spiegelte ziemlich genau ihre Stimmung wieder. 

"Will sie, dass wir Beweise fälschen?" Sebastian lachte trocken. 

Thorsten schüttelte die Gedanken, in die er eben versunken zu sein schien ab und wischte sich kurz über die Augen und damit den Kommentar seines Kollegen hinweg. "Mit dem, was wir jetzt wissen, muss sich einfach noch ein neuer Zusammenhang ergeben. Gehen wir's durch mit einem Kamm."

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Das ging zur Front hinaus, wo der Straßen- und Fußgängerverkehr zu einem angenehmen Hintergrundrauschen zusammen floss. Sie beide standen dort gerne, wenn sie das Gefühl hatten, dass ihre Augen schon eckig wurden von Schreibtischarbeit. 

Thorsten zog an den Schlaufen seiner Baumwollhose. Er rollte kaum sichtbar mit den steifen Schultern, als müsse er ein Gewicht abschütteln, den Blick irgendwo über den Dächern Stuttgarts. Im trüben Tageslicht war das Weiß seines Hemdkragens das hellste im Raum. 

Sebastians wandte den Blick ab. "Was sollen wir denn finden? Für mich sieht alles klar aus, aber für Dräger steht's Aussage gegen Aussage. Darauf baut der." Mit den Fingerspitzen tippte er auf die Schreibunterlage um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. 

"Also", überging Thorsten sanft seinen Einwand, "Biermann, Berghoff und Sonder treffen sich anonym mit Gleichgesinnten auf SpecSub Punkt Com. Dort nehmen sie zunächst separat an verschiedenen Diskussionen Teil." 

Widerwillig fiel Sebastian in die Rekapitulation mit ein. "Genau. Sie kannten sich ja zuerst gar nicht. Das belegen auch die abgespeicherten Einträge. Aufeinandergetroffen sind sie erst im Thread über die Rachemorde von 1998, wo Originalfotos vom Tatort veröffentlicht wurden. Sowas ist Berghoffs Ding." Er schob die Finger ineinander, als könnte das irgendwie den Gedanken verdichten, überhaupt greiflich machen, wie jemand Gefallen an solchen grausamen Bildern finden könnte. Klar konnte er sich dunkel an die Lebhafte Diskussionen über genau solche Themen aus seinen Psychologiesemestern erinnern. Da ging es um Empathie und Verarbeitung. Aber es war natürlich immer noch eine große Kluft zwischen der akademischen Auseinandersetzung mit etwas und mitten drin zu stecken. Bei der Kripo sah man nicht nur digitalisierte Fotos und las Berichte und Beschreibungen, sondern stand direkt neben den Körpern. Vielleicht gerade weil es aufgehört hatte, ihn selbst jedes jedes Mal zu überwältigen, tat er sich so schwer mit der Vorstellung, dass es Leute gab, die sich nichts anderes mehr wünschten, als in seinen Schuhen zu stecken. Um seine Gedankenspirale zu zerstreuen, wackelte er mit den Daumen. "Mich würde ja interessieren, wie diese Bilder überhaupt ins Netz gekommen sind." 

Thorsten schnallzte mit der Zunge. "Die Akten sind alt. Es kann sein, dass schon damals illegale Kopien der Bilder gemacht wurden. Oder jemand hat ganz einfach um Einsicht gebeten." Sebastian hörte, wie die Schritte seines Kollegen näher kamen. Thorsten blieb vorm Board an der Stirnseite des Büros, wo immer noch ihre Notizen und Beweise zusammengefasst waren, stehen. Dort schien er die Fotos der drei jungen Menschen, die in den Fall verwickelt waren, geradezu zu konfrontieren. 

"Die Inszenierung scheint auch Berghoffs Idee gewesen zu sein", fuhr er an dessen Porträt gerichtet fort. 

"Berghoff ist der Anführer", stimmte Sebastian seinem Kollegen zu. 

Thorsten nickte. "So will er zumindest gerne verstanden werden." 

Sebastian lachte freudlos auf, eigentlich mehr ein Aufatmen. "Ach komm, spätestens nach dem Verhör gestern war er eindeutig der Drahtzieher. Die andern Beiden haben mitgemacht, ja, aber er hatte die genauen Vorstellung. Gesprächiger als Kati war er auch. Kein Wunder, dass sich so ein Typ für andere Narzissten interessiert."

"Fandest du?", Thorsten warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. "Überlass die Diagnose mal einem Psychologen mit Abschluss." 

Sebastian verzog den Mund, aber gab klein bei. "Wie glaubst du denn, dass es war?" 

"Ich glaube, mindestens einer von ihnen hatte von Anfang an nicht vor, es bei einem Schauspiel zu belassen." 

"Ich bin sicher, Freddie hatte nicht vor zu sterben." 

Jetzt wandte sich Thorsten vollends um. "Wir wissen von ihrer Mutter, dass sie kaum Kontakte außerhalb des Internets hatte, keinen festen Freund oder Freundin. Das Studium schleifte, sie hatte zwei Aushilfsjobs und wohnte zuhause. Wir haben die Psychopharmaka im Badezimmerschrank gesehen, zwar auf die Mutter ausgestellt, aber das muss nichts heißen."

"Du meinst, es war sozusagen Suizid?" Nachdenklich lehnte sich Sebastian zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Da hätte sie doch einen viel leichteren Weg nehmen können, oder? "Nicht ganz das, was Frau Alvarez von uns hören will." 

Thorsten sah ihn an, als müsse er etwas entscheiden. "Ich meine das so, wie bei Marcel Richter. Da weiß jemand selbst noch nicht, was er tief in sich drin eigentlich will und trotzdem führt das eigene Handeln schon zum Ziel." 

"Ich dachte, Marcel Richter wurde manipuliert. Von Luxinger." Sebastian hatte Mühe, dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel zu folgen. Besonders, als der Name auf seiner Zunge ihm neuen Schmerz durch den Nacken jagte. "Was damit ja für Berghoff als Schuldigen sprechen würde. Eigentlich ist es auch völlig egal, wer was vermutet, wir können sowieso weder das eine noch das andere beweisen." 

Es sah aus, als wollte Thorsten noch weiter argumentieren, aber dann flitzte ein seltsamer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, dem er mit der Hand hinterherwischte. "Wo warst du eigentlich den ganzen Vormittag, gestern?", fragte er stattdessen. 

Eigentlich hätte er es ihm gar nicht erst verschweigen sollen, die ganze Sache nicht. Früher hätte er Thorsten von Diana erzählt, aber er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die stille Enttäuschung seines Kollegen, die er ignoriert hatte, weil der Anblick dieser jungen Frau, ihr Geruch, ihre Augen, einfach nichts anderes zugelassen hatten. "Ich war bei Frau Biermann." 

Thorsten stützte sich mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper auf seine Tischplatte. Es gefiel Sebastian gar nicht, dass er diese Haltung aus Verhören kannte. "Wir haben um halb elf telefoniert, da warst du noch nicht bei ihr. Und für ein Gespräch brauchst du doch keine fünf Stunden. " 

"Aber ich hab' mit ihr geredet, wie wir's ausgemacht haben. Wenn ich vorher noch was anderes zu tun hatte, dann kann dir das doch egal sein. Wir haben die Namen doch gekriegt, die wir wollten, und jetzt haben wir auch Berghoff und Sonder. Und ich beiß' jetzt in den sauren Apfel und geh' runter zur Spusi. Einer muss ja anfangen, bevor die Alvarez uns wieder auf den Zehen steht."

Beim aufstehen sah Sebastian, wie Thorstens Augen gen Zimmerdecke zuckten, als müsse er um himmlischen Beistand bitten. Es lag eine Warnung in seiner Stimme. "Sebastian, wir steckten mitten in den Ermittlungen. Da kannst du doch nicht einfach für ein paar Stunden von der Landkarte verschwinden!" 

Sebastian pfefferte seine Lederjacke auf den Stuhl, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte. In seinen Händen kribbelte die Erinnerung an das Gefühl ihres geträumten Schlagabtauschs, also ballte er sie lieber zu Fäusten, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. "Du kannst ja demnächst mein Handy orten lassen, wenn du denkst, ich lauf' euch weg." 

Seine Handflächen waren ganz nass. Wie waren sie hier bitte gelandet? Das hier war kein Traum und er würde ganz bestimmt keins der Dinge sagen, die er zu Thorstens Traumversion gesagt hatte. Auch, wenn er gerade gerne wollte. Er wollte seinen Kollegen fragen, ob er schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte, dass Sebastian wieder zurückfiel, wieder die Zügel verlor, und klar machte, dass er einfach kein guter Partner mehr sein konnte. Ob er ihn deswegen immer zu beobachten schien, in der Hoffnung, die Anzeichen zu erkennen. 

Thorsten presste die Lippen aufeinander, aber versuchte vergebens, Sebastians Blick einzufangen. Diese Strenger-Vater-Nummer würde er sich jetzt bestimmt nicht geben. 

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und verließ, wie die Staatsanwältin vor zwanzig Minuten, ihr Büro. Sollte Thorsten ihm doch Löcher in den Rücken starren. 

Zum Glück trafen sie erst wieder in der Kantine aufeinander. 

Vom ganzen Lesen und Studieren von Verzeichnissen, Chatlogs, Forumbeiträgen und Fallakten, brannten Sebastian schon die Augen, dass es sich anfühlte, als hingen ihm die Lider bis zum Boden. Außerdem war es selbst hier, im Essbereich des Präsidiums mit seiner teuren Glasfront genauso düster und freudlos, wie unten zwischen Asservatenkammer und Labor. Mittlerweile hatte es sogar angefangen zu schauern. 

Mit einem müden Nicken reihte sich Sebastian mit Tablett hinter seinem Kollegen ein und war dankbar, als der es ebenfalls bei einer gerunzelten Stirn beließ. 

Schweigend durchliefen sie die Essensausgabe und suchten sich einen freien Tisch. 

Sebastian hatte sich schon auf ein unangenehmes Mittagessen eingestellt - sogar den Gedanken erwogen, ein paar Pommes, vielleicht einen Happen Schnitzel herunter zu schlingen und sich dann zurück in die Arbeit zu stürzen - als Thorsten ihm ein unerwartetes Friedensangebot machte: "Gibt's die Kneipe bei dir unten eigentlich noch?" 

Er sah auf zu seinem Kollegen, der einen Schluck Mineralwasser trank, als hätten sie bloß ein früheres Gespräch fortgesetzt. Nur lag das bezügliche Gespräch schon Jahre zurück. "Nein, ich glaub' nicht. Da ist jetzt ein Discountbäcker."

"Schade", sagte Thorsten und egal, was Sebastian auch versuchte, da hinein zu hören, er klang ehrlich. "Aber ich glaube, wir finden bestimmt was anderes. Hast du Lust, heute Abend?" 

Sebastian ließ seine Gabel, die schon auf halbem Weg gewesen war, wieder sinken. Sein nächster Atemzug fühlte sich leicht an, leichter, als er das seit Langem gewesen war. Fast, wie wenn er als Junge, nachdem er bis auf den Grund vom tiefen Becken getaucht war, endlich wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Es kribbelte verdächtig irgendwo knapp unter seiner Nasenwurzel, aber so weit ließ er es nicht kommen, wenn er doch eigentlich noch wütend sein sollte. Gerade so kam er seinem Mund, der schon zusagen wollte, mit dem Verstand voraus. "Heute Abend ist leider schlecht. Die Kinder kommen morgen zurück zu ihrer Mutter und ich…" 

"Du wolltest die Zeit ausnutzen, klar", führte Thorsten seinen Gedanken zu ende, Züge viel weicher als sie es den ganzen Tag gewesen waren. Er griff nach den kleinen Flaschen mit Balsamicoessig und Olivenöl, die auf ihrem Tisch standen, und verteilte von beidem auf seinem gemischten Salat, den es zum Fischfilet gegeben hatte. "Das war 'ne volle Woche für alle von uns, da mussten Maja und Henri bestimmt viel auf ihren Papa verzichten." 

Mit einem Ruck riss sich Sebastian vom Gesicht seines Kollegen, das ihm doch nichts verraten wollte, los und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mittagessen vor ihm auf dem Teller. Konzentriert darauf, eine Pommes mit der Gabel zu erwischen erlaubte er sich doch zu hinzu zu fügen: "Aber morgen. Morgen würde dann ja wieder gehen." 

  
  
  
  


Maja entdeckte das Auto ihres Vaters als erste. Keine Überraschung, immerhin war Henri wie hypnotisiert über sein Handy, das er quer in beiden Händen hielt, gebeugt. Sowohl Sebastian als auch Julia lehnten Spielekonsolen aus pädagogischen Gründen ab, aber sie beide hatten offenbar die Rolle von Smartphones in der Welt der Videospiele unterschätzt. Und so ohne Handy ging heute auch gar nichts mehr. 

Diesmal waren sie immerhin nicht die letzten Schüler auf dem Gelände des Gymnasiums. Durch den leichten Regen kamen sie vom schützenden Vordach die paar Meter zum Schultor, wo ihr Vater angehalten hatte, gelaufen, nachdem Maja ihren Bruder angestoßen hatte. 

"Hey, na?", fragte Sebastian seine Kinder, nachdem die auf die die Rückbank geklettert waren. 

Henri rang mit dem Handy in der einen und seinem Rucksack, der nicht so recht in den Fußraum hinterm Fahrersitz passen wollte, in der anderen Hand. "Hi, Papa! Gehen wir Pizza holen?" 

"Nö, heute nicht. Heute koch ich euch mal was!", verkündete Sebastian. 

Henri stöhnte enttäuscht und selbst Maja warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick im Rückspiegel zu. 

"Du kannst doch gar nicht kochen, Papa", sprach sie ihre Sorge aus. "Und Nudeln zählen nicht, die kann sogar ich." Sie rollte mit den Augen. 

"Natürlich kann ich kochen!", spielte Sebastian seine Entrüstung auf und nutzte den Elan um schwungvoll vom Bordstein zu rollen. 

Tatsächlich war er später nur noch selten dazu gekommen, aber damals, als Maja noch nicht auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, hatten er und Julia sich durch das geradezu antike Kochbuch seiner Schwiegermutter gearbeitet mit mehr oder weniger genießbaren Erfolgen. Die hatten ihnen dann ihre Freunde als willige Testpersonen attestiert. Das Buch gab es zwar heute immer noch, weil damals das Papier wahrscheinlich mit unmenschlichen Chemikalien für die Ewigkeit konserviert worden war, aber spätestens seit der Scheidung hatte er es überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Trotzdem sollte ihn dieses Training doch dazu befähigen, zumindest ein drei Sterne Rezept von Chefkoch auf die Beine zu stellen. 

"Kannst du auch Entenbrustfilet mit Orangen-Thymiansoße?", fragte Henri, der alte Stratege. 

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das magst", erwiderte Sebastian lässig. Mit halbem Auge versuchte er das Einbaunavi zum Laufen zu bringen. "Maja, kannst du mal eben auf deinem Handy gucken, wo der nächste Supermarkt ist?" 

"Das hat's letzten Sonntag gegeben", setzte sein Sohn zum nächsten Angriff an. "War richtig lecker." 

"Das weiß ich doch auch so", ließ ihn währenddessen seine Tochter wissen. "Du kannst da vorne einfach links rein, dann kommst du ins Parkhaus." Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und zeigte auf einen ungefähren Quadranten der Windschutzscheibe. 

Sebastian folgte ihrer Wegbeschreibung so gut es ging. "Danke, Schatz." 

Zu Henri sagte er: "Da musst du mir dann aber helfen, wenn du so ein Feinschmecker bist. Hinterher kauf ich gar keine Ente sondern 'ne Gans." 

Die Daumen seines Sohns flogen nur so über den Bildschirm seines Smartphones, als er nach dem entsprechenden Rezept googelte, um seinem Vater einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Dabei warf er sich nonchalant ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Locker", meinte er nur wie jemand, der seit Jahrzehnten ein Gourmetrestaurant führte. 

  
  
  
  


"Hast du die Erlaubnis für morgen abgegeben?", fragte Sebastian durch Henris angelehnte Zimmertür. Drinnen war es fast dunkel bis auf das kleine Licht einer Leselampe. 

"Ja, klar", antwortete ihm sein Sohn, sein Schulterzucken deutlich spürbar selbst im halben Flüsterton. "Schon lange." 

"Na dann ist ja gut. Schlaf gut, Henri." 

Sebastian war schon fast aus dem schwachen Lichtstrahl, der aus Henris Zimmer in den dunklen Flur fiel, getreten, als seinem Sohn noch etwas eingefallen zu sein schien. 

"Papa, deine Ente war wirklich nicht schlecht", flüsterte er. 

"Hey", flüsterte Sebastian zurück, "danke." Er dachte an die Geflügelfilets, die er geschafft hatte, sowohl kross als auch fast roh zu backen. Er dachte an den riesigen Berg Gemüse, den Maja in ihrem Eifer aus dem Wocheneinkauf in seinem Kühlschrank geschnitten hatte und für den sie extra alle zusammen den großen Topf von ganz hinten im Schrank hatten freilegen müssen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Henri ganz aufgeregt, stolz, aber offensichtlich um Coolness bemüht und mit der Macht über das Rezept sie alle dirigiert hatte. Heute Abend, überlegte Sebastian, lag ihm zumindest keine kalte Pizza im Magen. 

"Schlaf gut", wünschte er Henri. 

"Du auch, Papa." 

Majas Zimmertür war zugezogen. Vorsichtig klopfte Sebastian an, aber als keine Antwort kam, erlaubte er sich trotzdem einfach, leise die Klinke zu drücken. 

"Schon im Bett?", fragte er. 

Es reichte, seine Tochter einfach dort unter der Decke liegen zu sehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, um ihn ein mal mehr durchatmen zu lassen. Durch den Wust ihrer Haare sah er deutlich die Schalen ihrer Kopfhörer. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie deshalb nicht geantwortet: Zum Einschlafen hörte sie immer Radio oder ein Hörbuch, seit es angefangen hatte, ihr schwer zu fallen. Alles im Rahmen, hatte die Psychologin gesagt, so lange sie es irgendwie in den Tiefschlaf schaffte, und keine dauerhafte Schlafstörung entwickelte. 

"Schlaf schön, Süße", wünschte er ihr trotzdem und überwand sich, die Tür wieder zu zu ziehen. 

Er rieb sich übers Kinn, hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er schon die ganze Zeit gelächelt hatte. Wie lange das wohl schon so ging? Hoffentlich erst seit dem mächtigen Abendbrot. Danach hatten sie noch seine uralte Brettspielesammlung unter der Couch hervorgezogen und das Leiterspiel gespielt, während draußen der Regen wieder stärker geworden war. Den Fernseher hatten sie komplett aus gelassen. 

Frisch geduscht lag es sich schon ganz anders im leeren Bett, fand Sebastian zufrieden. Er klickte durch die Nachrichtenmeldungen auf seinem Smartphone, aber so richtig wollte er sich jetzt auch nicht mehr mit dem Elend der Welt beschäftigen. Es reichte ja schon, dass er Maja morgen wieder vor dem neuen Wohnhaus, in das Julia mit Moritz und den Kindern gezogen war, absetzen durfte. Seine Ex-Frau würde Henri direkt nach der Arbeit vom Schulausflug in den Zoo abholen, der Einfachheit halber. 

Ohne wirkliches Vorhaben scrollte er durch die Liste seiner Textnachrichten, die ihm jeweils nur die ersten Zeilen mitteilten. Fast alle seine regelmäßigen Kontakte bestanden heutzutage zu Arbeitskollegen. Sein Finger verweilte zögerlich über der alten Unterhaltung mit Diana. Er hatte ihr irgendeinen Gruß geschrieben, auf den sie nie geantwortet hatte. Damals hatte sie dazu ja auch keinen Grund mehr gehabt. Direkt darunter in der Liste las er Nikas Namen. Sie hatte ihm zuletzt eine Reihe von Emoji geschickt, höchstwahrscheinlich ein cleverer Wortwitz, für den er keinen Kontext mehr herstellen konnte. Entschieden wischte er wieder zurück an den Anfang, zu den neueren Unterhaltungen. 

"Kannst du eigentlich auch Ente mit Orangen-Thymiansoße?", schrieb er schließlich an Thorsten unter sein "hol dich vorm präsidium ab. 20 min." 

Weil er vergessen hatte, sein Handy für die Nacht auf stumm zu stellen, ließ ihn das Vibrieren auf dem Nachttisch keine fünf Minuten später fast aus den Laken springen. 

Mit müden, fahrigen Bewegungen entsperrte er den Bildschirm. 

"Mit links", stand da. 


	4. Samstag

"Tschüss, Papa." Maja drückte ihn fest an sich. Mittlerweile konnte sie ihren Kopf fast an seine Schulter legen. 

"Tschüss, großes Mädchen", flüsterte Sebastian gegen ihre Haare. Der Abschied fühlte sich jedes Mal furchtbar an, gar nicht besser, wie ihm doch alle Therapeuten so gerne hatten erzählen wollen. Heute morgen hatte er sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich ebenfalls eine Eintrittskarte für den Tierpark zu kaufen und Henris Schulklasse einfach zu begleiten, aber damit hätte er seinen Sohn am Ende wahrscheinlich tödlich gekränkt. Also war er einfach mit Maja noch in die Passagen gefahren. Obwohl es sich abgeregnet hatte, wollte er der kühlen, feuchten Herbstluft noch nicht so richtig trauen und rechnete jederzeit mit neuen Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht könnte er Thorsten später fragen, ob er sich in seinem Alter auskannte mit Wetterfühligkeit. Mit gespitzten Lippen versteckte er ein Grinsen im Scheitel seiner Tochter. 

"Jetzt lass sie schon ihre Taschen reinbringen", unterbrach Julia ihren zweisamen Moment von wo sie in einen dicken Wollpulli gewickelt gegen das Geländer der Rollauffahrt lehnte. Ihr war bestimmt kalt, so ohne jemanden zum Umarmen hier draußen an der frischen Luft. "Du hast sie doch wieder, in ein paar Tagen." 

Seufzend löste Sebastian sich von seiner Tochter. "Na gut. Na los." 

"Bis in zwei Wochen", verabschiedete sich Maja endgültig von ihm und schulterte die große Sporttasche zusätzlich zu ihrem Rucksack. Winkend verschwand sie im Haus. 

Sebastian warf seiner Ex-Frau, die noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihrer Tochter zu folgen, einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. 

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie, wie fast jedes Mal, wenn sie dieses Ritual durchzogen. So, als ob Sebastian eine instabile Substanz wäre, die bei der kleinsten Erschütterung in die Luft gehen könnte und darum in regelmäßigen Abständen von ihr als Expertin überprüft werden musste. 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sein Atem eine kleine Wolke vor seinem Gesicht, die sich sofort wieder auflöste. "Sind da grad an was dran, das ist ein bisschen, naja, heftig. Aber gut. Mir geht's gut." Das stimmte heute sogar. Er hatte das erste Mal seit Wochen durchgeschlafen. Keine Träume. Keine Erinnerungen, die aufgearbeitet werden mussten und auch keine schrägen Fantasien. Entweder hatte ihm die Arbeit (und die Entenbrust) einfach alle Energien entzogen, bis er ins Koma gefallen war, oder sein Besuch bei Diana hatte sich doch noch ausgezahlt. "Und bei dir? Bei euch?" 

"Wie immer. Gut. Moritz wurde als Sprecher auf einen Kongress in Strasbourg geladen, das ist was Großes glaube ich." 

Sebastian versuchte sich nicht mal an einem höflichen Lächeln. "Und, lässt dich hier mit den Kindern alleine?" 

Julia rollte mit den Augen, genau wie ihre Tochter. "Das sind nur ein paar Tage. Ich nehm' mir frei." 

"Du arbeitest wieder?", kam es aus seinem Mund, den er schon geöffnet hatte, um seine Hilfe anzubieten. 

Ihre Körperhaltung war lauernd. "Ja. Im Geschäft. Drei Tage die Woche." 

Und was ist dann mit Maja?, wollte er fragen, aber er biss sich auf die Lippen. Stattdessen nickte er knapp und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke. 

"Sebastian, mir fällt sonst die Decke auf den Kopf. Das ist jetzt vier Jahre her." In ihrer Stimme schwang sowohl Ungeduld als auch Sorge mit. "Maja wird nächstes Jahr achtzehn. Wir können sie doch nicht die ganze Zeit bewachen, oder irgendwo einsperren, wenn wir mal nicht können." 

Sebastian schnaubte. 

"Sie hat so große Fortschritte gemacht, sie braucht das nicht mehr von uns." 

"Die Psychologin meinte, irgendwann kommt das alles hoch", erinnerte Sebastian sie. "Und dann? Sie kann immer noch nicht ohne Musik einschlafen."

"Dann lass sie Musik hören", sagte Julia und schlang ihre Arme noch enger um ihren Körper. "Sie braucht keinen Personenschutz, Sebastian, sondern ein ganz normales Leben." 

Es kam Sebastian vor, als würden sie genau diese Unterhaltung seit damals jeden Tag aufs Neue führen. Immerhin redete Julia mit ihm und hatte nicht, wie sich die Befürchtung zuerst wie ein kleiner, schwerer, schwarzer Stein in seinen Magen gelegt hatte, ihm die Besuche seiner Kinder komplett abgesprochen. 

"Ich geb' mir ja Mühe", lenkte er ein. 

Ein kleines Lächeln zog an Julias Mundwinkeln. Dann runzelte sie jedoch die Stirn. "Wie geht's eigentlich Thorsten?" 

Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen, dass seine Ex-Frau ihn sowas fragte, aber ein bisschen war es doch, als würde er sich danach erkundigen, ob sie und Moritz viel Spaß gehabt hatten, während die Kinder eine Woche aus dem Haus gewesen waren. Julia und Thorsten schienen jedenfalls ähnliche Sympathien einander gegenüber zu hegen. Leider hatte Sebastian gar nicht so laut zu bellen, wenn er und sein Kollege in letzter Zeit kaum ein Wort, das nicht ihren Fall betraf, gewechselt hatten. 

"Gut, nehm' ich an. Soll ich ihm Grüße ausrichten?" Sebastian machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu seinem Kombi am Straßenrand. In der Einfahrt parkte bereits ein modifizierter BMW. 

"Ach, seht ihr euch heute noch?" Julia klang ehrlich überrascht. Vielleicht hatte sie ja damals etwas von der dicken Luft zwischen ihnen mitbekommen. 

"Ich sag's ihm", wich er einer richtigen Antwort aus und entriegelte sein Auto. 

  
  
  
  


Daran, wann er das letzte Mal tatsächlich weggegangen war, konnte Sebastian sich nicht mehr erinnern. Solange es die Kneipe unten um die Ecke gegeben hatte, hatte er dort einen Stammtisch gehabt - für die kinderlosen Abende, als die Verbindung zwischen Thorsten und ihm dünn wie Eis und genauso kalt gewesen war. Aber meistens hatte er gar nicht nach Geselligkeit gesucht, wenn ein Fall ihm den ganzen Tag Menschen vor die Nase gesetzt hatte. Dann hatte er lieber oben auf der Couch ferngesehen und ein paar Bier getrunken. Oder war zum Sport gegangen. Und so war er mir-nichts, dir-nichts älter geworden, war aus dem Alter herausgewachsen, wo er einfach so in den nächsten Club gehen konnte, ohne dass es nach Einsamkeit schrie, so sehr er sich auch etwas anderes einzureden versuchte. 

Der Laden, dessen Adresse Thorsten ihm am Morgen geschickt hatte, war schick aber bodenständig. Das große Fenster an der längeren Seite des Lokals erinnerte Sebastian irgendwie an dieses eine Bild von Edward Hopper. Drinnen waren die Decken hoch und das Licht gedimmt. Keine Fernseher, aber auch keine aalglatten, modernen Designs. Irgendwo über der Bar konnte Sebastian eine Galionsfigur erahnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Thorsten deswegen ausgerechnet diese Bar ausgesucht. Die Erinnerung an das Segelboot-Desaster nahm ihm zumindest etwas von seiner Nervosität. 

Thorstens brauner Porsche parkte ein Stück die Straße hinauf und seinen vertrauten Rücken konnte er an der ansonsten leeren Theke ausmachen. 

"Schöne Grüße soll ich ausrichten", begrüßte Sebastian seinen Kollegen und fügte vielsagend hinzu: "Von Julia." 

Ungezwungen rutschte er mit der Jacke über der Schulter auf den Hocker neben Thorstens, während der gerade erst von seiner winzigen, leeren Espressotasse aufsah, als habe er schon damit gerechnet, dass Sebastian genau jetzt auftauchte. 

Thorsten hob die Augenbrauen. "Sowas." 

"Ein Weizen, bitte", bedeutete Sebastian dem Jungen Mann, der gerade auf der anderen Seite der Theke aufgetaucht war. Die Lederjacke legte er kurzerhand über seine Knie. Dann wandte er sich Thorsten zu. Sein Kollege trug nichts anderes, als er fürs Büro angezogen hätte: Ein grau meliertes, offenes Jackett mit passender Hose und ein helles Hemd mit schlichten Knöpfen, von denen ein paar am Hals geöffnet waren. Darunter schaute der Kragen eines Unterhemds hervor. Dabei wusste Sebastian doch, dass er auch legere Klamotten besaß. Auf einmal kam er sich in seinem eigenen dünnen, dunkelgrünen Strickpullover, den er eigentlich nur zuhause trug, doch ein bisschen fehl am Platz vor. 

"Überrascht scheinst du jedenfalls nicht", hakte er nach, zum Teil auch aus Angst vor dem unangenehmen Schweigen, das gezwungenermaßen irgendwann eintreten musste, wenn man seit vier Jahren miteinander kaum mehr als das Nötigste geredet hatte. 

Thorstens Blick war standfest, vielleicht sogar amüsiert. "Nö, wundern tut's mich nicht." Er musterte Sebastian. "Freut mich, dass du gekommen bist." 

Sebastian hielt nach seinem Bier Ausschau. "Danke", rang er sich endlich durch zu sagen, "für die Einladung." 

Er hörte Thorsten trocken neben sich lachen. "Ich nehme an, es gilt dieselbe Regel wie beim Mittagessen?", fragte er an die Galionsfigur gerichtet. 

Zuerst trank Sebastian einen großen Schluck aus dem hohen Glas, das vor ihm abgestellt worden war, bevor er antwortete: "In Ordnung, warum nicht?" 

"Gut. Ich gehe nämlich davon aus, dass was auch immer du bei Diana Jäger gemacht hast, nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hatte", sagte Thorsten. 

"Was?" Sebastians Kopf zuckte herum. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! "Darum hast du mich her bestellt?!", entfuhr es ihm entrüstet. Er fühlte sich, als habe man ihn auf den Kopf gestellt wie eine Sanduhr, sodass die zaghafte Vorfreude, die er so sehr versucht hatte, im Zaum zu halten, durch ihn hindurch rieselte und sich dabei in Wut verwandelte. Er war schon halb von seinem Hocker gesprungen, Jacke umklammert, aber irgendetwas ließ ihn innehalten. "Moment mal, woher weißt du wo ich war?" 

Thorsten legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm, drückte sanft zu. "Setz dich wieder hin", bat er ihn, undurchschaubar wie es wohl nur jemand sein konnte, der jahrelange Erfahrung darin gesammelt hatte, nichts von seinen wahren Absichten durchscheinen zu lassen. 

"Hast du ernsthaft mein Handy orten lassen, Thorsten?", fragte er ungläubig. Nika hätte so etwas nie passieren lassen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Nur widerwillig setzte er sich wieder hin. 

Erst dann ließ sein Kollege ihn los, wich Sebastians anklagendem Blick aus, was einer Entschuldigung nahe kam. "Nachdem du Mittwoch so fertig im Präsidium erschienen bist-" 

"Was", unterbrach Sebastian ihn mit gesenkter Stimme, damit man seine Frustration nicht hören konnte, "was dachtest du da? Dass ich mich um halb elf vollaufen lasse? Dass ich mir mit ein paar Kilo Koks aus der Asservatenkammer 'nen entspannten Morgen irgendwo auf' nem Industrieparkplatz mache?" 

Sofort schossen Thorstens verengte Augen zu ihm herüber, schienen sich in seine zu bohren, hell und blau im Dämmerlicht. "Du weißt genau, dass ich sowas nicht einfach annehmen würde, schon gar nicht von dir, Sebastian." 

Der trank sein Bier aus. "Soll ich zahlen?" 

Thorsten seufzte und senkte den Blick. "Keine Vorwürfe. Ich hab' nur gefragt, was du bei Frau Jäger gemacht hast." Seine Finger fuhren über den spitzen Henkel der Tasse. "Triffst du sie öfters?" 

"Kannst du doch ein Team drauf ansetzen."

"Ich frag' dich lieber persönlich", sagte Thorsten, sah zu ihm rüber, als müsse er sich im Halbdunkeln vergewissern, dass er noch da war. 

Sebastian glättete die Jacke, von der er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er sie so fest gepackt hatte, und legte sie sich wieder zurück über die Beine. Er lehnte sich vor, Ellbogen auf die Theke gestützt und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare hinunter zum Nacken und zurück übers Gesicht, stieß dabei fast das Glas um. Er bildete sich ein, Thorstens Blick auf seinem Profil zu fühlen, aber weigerte sich, den anderen Mann anzusehen. "Nicht seit dem Prozess. Vorgestern war eine Ausnahme. Ich…" Er zögerte. Was, wenn es schon reichte, sie nur zu erwähnen, damit die Träume wieder anfingen? "Ich brauchte ihre Hilfe." 

Sein Kollege schwieg, sagte schließlich leise etwas zu dem jungen Mann an der Bar, der zwei neue Gläser vor ihnen abstellte. 

"Alkoholfrei", erklärte er Sebastian, der nicht gefragt hatte. 

"Mensch, woher weiß ich denn, dass mir daraus kein Strick gedreht wird, jetzt?", fragte er seinen Kollegen. 

"Woraus denn?", konterte Thorsten unbeeindruckt. "Für Stricke brauchst du Henker und keiner will dich hier irgendwie zu fall bringen." 

Sebastian machte ein Geräusch von dem er hoffte, dass es all das transportierte, was er nicht über sich brachte, auszusprechen. 

Erneut legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, kurz nur. Thorsten sagte, als wären Sebastians Gedanken ein offenes Buch für ihn: "Bring mich nicht dazu, es zu sagen, ja?" 

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Thorsten damals zuerst abgestritten hatte, überhaupt jemals eine Familie gehabt zu haben - und ihn trotzdem später auch in dieses Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er seinen Kollegen, der an seinem Bier nippte und dabei aussah als müsste er eine komplizierte Gleichung im Kopf überprüfen, der Lösung wie immer auf der Spur. "Was denn?" 

"Hmm", brummte Thorsten, schob die Lippen hin und her und zuerst dachte Sebastian, dabei bliebe die Sache belassen. Aber dann schlossen sich seine Finger ums Glas und er fügte hinzu: "Du weißt, ich entschuldige mich nicht gerne." 

"Ach?" 

"Nicht für die Ortung", sagte er. "Für das, was ich damals gesagt hab. Nachdem die Mendts Maja…" 

Über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hörte Sebastian sich sagen: "Du hast richtig gehandelt. Das hab' ich doch schon eingeräumt. Ich war irrational." 

Thorsten neigte den Kopf. "Das, was ich hinterher zu dir gesagt hab'. Du hast mich unter der Gürtellinie erwischt. Ich hatte dich nicht mehr im Griff. Nein", er schien sich selbst zu verbessern, Stimme rau weil sie wahrscheinlich nicht freiwillig so viel preisgab, "das hatte ich ja nie. Aber ich glaub' da hab' ich's das erste Mal kapiert. Gar nichts hab' ich im Griff." 

Sebastian faltete seine feuchten Hände vor seinem unberührten Glas Bier wie gestern Morgen schon am Schreibtisch. Jetzt versuchte er jedoch nicht, dort die Gedanken eines Mörders nachzuvollziehen, sondern die seines sonst so wortkargen Kollegens. "Jamal hat mich gefragt, ob ich einen Kollegen suche, oder seinen Freund. Weißt du noch, Kostics Informant? Ich hab' ihm gesagt, ich suche nach meinem Kollegen." 

Er war sich gar nicht so sicher, was er damit erreichen wollte. Thorsten verletzen? Eigentlich wollte er ihm sagen, dass er am liebsten anders geantwortet hätte. Aber damals hatte er sich ja gar nicht sicher sein können, ob sie jemals wieder mehr als Arbeitskollegen sein würden. Ob er überhaupt jemals wieder mehr sein wollen würde für einen Mann, für den ein Versprechen an ihn so wenig bedeutete. Ein Mann, für den er selbst ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine Falschaussage gemacht hatte. Aber heute? Die Wut war da, aber sie war genauso schwach, wie der taube Schmerz, der ihn überwältigt hatte, als er, allein in der neuen Wohnung, das erste Mal die ganze Situation - ein Leben ohne Julia, ohne seine Kinder, wie er damals gefürchtet hatte - an sich herangelassen hatte. Heute fühlte er sich vor allem erschöpft von der Art und Weise, wie sie die letzten Jahre umeinander herum geschlichen waren, wie zwei misstrauische, alte Hunde, die jeder Zeit bereit sein wollten, sich vom andern erneut enttäuschen zu lassen. Obwohl sich ihr Verhältnis gebessert hatte, fast wieder gut geworden war, hatte Thorsten am Ende doch recht behalten: Sie waren einfach nicht mehr die Alten. Und die konnten sie auch nicht mehr werden. Sebastian dachte daran, wie sich sein Traum nach und nach um ihn aufgelöst und an Thorstens zerfurchtes Gesicht, das sich letztendlich, trotz allem, doch nicht abgewandt hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie…

"Thorsten, ich-" 

Sein Kollege unterbrach ihn indem er sich zu ihm drehte, Glas erhoben. "Nicht", sagte er so, dass es keinen Einwand zuließ. 

Sebastian tat es ihm gleich. Mit einem dumpfen Klirren stießen sie feierlich an; neu eingeschworen. "Auf zwei Nachtschwärmer!"

  
  
  
  


Die Luft ist frisch, der Nachthimmel zwischen den Buchenzweigen klar, sternenbestäubt. Kurz ist er fasziniert von ihrer Zahl, den fremden Konstellationen, aber dann tritt ein großer Mann mit blondem Haar und Schnurrbart an ihren Tisch heran. Im gedimmten Licht wirkt er fast durchsichtig, weniger stofflich, nicht wirklich da. Entschuldigend sieht Sebastian zu Julia und den Kindern, mit denen er gerade zu Abend isst, hier im Restaurant. An der Tür zum Keller wartet Diana auf ihn und den fremden Mann. Sie öffnet ihnen, zieht die Kellertür einen Spalt breit auf. Matt quillt bläuliches Licht daraus hervor, sickert über die Fliesen bis zu den Spitzen von Sebastians Stiefeln. Das ist eine letzte Prüfung, denkt er. Ob er zögert, will der Mann sehen. Natürlich zögert er nicht. Dianas Präsenz wie eine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken begleitet ihn die Treppen hinab, im Kreis, immer tiefer dorthin, wo das geisterhafte Leuchten seinen Ursprung hat. Ihr Taschenlampenlicht tastet über die verstaubten, starren Gesichter von Fuchs und Hase, Reh und Adler, Wiesel und Dachs, Eichhörnchen und Eber. Möwen, Schwalben, Habicht, Albatross und Kormoran segeln an Angelschnüren über ihre Köpfe, eingefroren und lautlos. Spinnenweben streicheln Sebastian über den Nacken. Der Gang vor ihnen wird niedriger, die Dunkelheit in den Mauerfugen tiefer. Das Licht ihrer Taschenlampen tastet über Linus Bergers träumerisches Gesicht, über Mendt, Windig und die Kostics, über das Gesicht von Gudrun Protazanov. Sie alle stehen ihnen Spalier, aufrecht gehalten von Holzleisten vor der Brust. In den Sohlen spürt Sebastian den Pulsschlag von fernen Trommeln, dem fernen Bass. Der nächste Schritt trägt ihn über die Schwelle eines Salzkreises. Ein vertrauter Rücken schält sich aus den Schatten wie ein Taucher aus tiefen Wassern: Gerade, unbeugsam unterm Wolljackett, der weiße Hemdkragen eine strahlende Mondsichel unterm ergrauenden Haaransatz. Sebastian tritt neben Thorsten an die Theke. Luxinger schenkt ihnen feierlich ein, die klare Flüssigkeit beinah unsichtbar in ihren Kristallgläsern. " _ Katado _ ", sprechen sie den Toast unterm wachsamen Blick der Galionsfigur. Die schroffen Zacken ihrer Eisenkrone werfen tanzende Schatten ans nackte Mauerwerk im flackernden Schein des blauen Feuers in Thorstens Augen. Sie tasten Sebastian ab, brennend, schleichend, kriechen in seinen Rachen, tiefer in seinen Bauch, hinter den Nabel, bis das Feuer das Loch in seiner Brust ausfüllt, ihn wärmt von innen und außen. Thorstens Hand hinterlässt eine glühende Spur auf Sebastians Unterarm, legt sich in seinen Nacken, wo sie zupackt und zieht. Es ist eine Bewegung so unaufhaltsam wie die Umlaufbahn der Erde, der Sonnenaufgang, das Aufwärtsstreben der Buchen. Die begonnen hatte mit ihrer ersten Begegnung auf den Fluren des Präsidiums. Ein Aufeinanderzu, Umeinanderherum. Ein kantiger Kiefer, eine raue Wange unter seinen Fingern, strenge Lippen gegen seine. "Sag mal, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass man zwei Menschen genau gleich lieben kann?", hört Sebastian sich in die Stille der Küche hinein fragen. Der Griff des Schneidemessers drückt gegen seinen Handballen, doch er wagt nicht, es loszulassen. Jeder Schnitt spannt den Bogen, bis Julias Schweigen zwischen ihnen zittert wie das Drahtseil eines Balanceakts. Bis es reißt, ihn vorwärts schleudert durch die Zeit, ein endloses Öffnen und Schließen von Türen, Kellertüren, Wohnungstüren mit Milchglasfenstern. Die Bierflasche in Thorstens Hand, die Hitze seiner Haut durch den Hosenstoff als Sebastian besitzergreifend nach seinem Oberschenkel greift, ihre Ellbogen, die vor der Bühne gegeneinander stoßen zwischen tanzenden Fans, das selbstverständliche Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, die Blicke, die Nähe, große Hände und ein fester Griff, der ihn hält, immer wieder auffängt egal wie tief die Abgründe, in die er sich wirft. Der Thorstens Daumen in die Haut über Sebastians Hüftknochen drückt um ihn gegen hartes Fleisch und härtere Muskeln zu ziehen. Knöchel, die über seine bloßen Rippen rutschen, über seinen Bauch hinab, ihm die Luft austreiben, ihn sich winden lassen wie eine Schlange im Tanz. Sebastian tritt in den Kreis. 


	5. Sonntag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir sind auf der Hälfte! Wie gefällts euch denn bisher? lmk <3! Super hyped auf euer Feedback zu meiner ersten Exkursion nach Stuttgart! 
> 
> Diese Story hat mich gut nen Monat begleitet und ich hoffe, sie begleitet euch auch ein Stück, vielleicht sogar bis zur neuen Folge im Mai. Viel Spaß!

Der Sonntag hatte heimlich Einzug gehalten in Sebastians stiller Wohnung. Er war zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen, mit der zaghaften Herbstsonne seine Beine unter der Bettdecke entlang gewandert, bis er sich über Sebastians unruhige Lider gelegt und ihn wachgekitzelt hatte. 

Ächzend widerstand Sebastian dem Impuls, sich umzudrehen und sein Gesicht auf der Schattenseite seines Doppelbetts wieder zwischen Kissen und Matratze zu verstecken, den Tag einfach zu verschlafen und zu vergessen. Aber seine Schulter, auf der er eingeschlafen war, würde das nicht zulassen, verriet ein dumpfer Schmerz der bereits angefangen hatte, bis in den Nacken hoch zu ziehen. Außerdem musste er dringend aufs Klo nach dem ganzen Weizen von gestern, alkoholfrei hin oder her. Am schlimmsten war, dass er genau wusste, dass seine Morgenlatte nicht nur daher kommen konnte. 

Der Mann, der ihm im Spiegel überm Waschbecken begegnete, als er sich die Hände wusch, hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen, zerwühlte Haare und Bartstoppeln, die bis zu den Wangenknochen hinauf reichten. Ihre Blicke schienen sich immer einen Herzschlag zu spät zu treffen. 

Im Radio hatten sie Thementag, aber Sebastian hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er trank schwarzen Kaffee, was er nur im Notfall tat, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Situation heute Morgen durchaus als einen solchen qualifizieren konnte. Sein Handy lag unberührt vor ihm und er beobachtete es über den Tellerrand hinweg, als würde es ihm jederzeit ein Geheimnis offenbaren, wie ein Schlüsselzeuge auf der anderen Seite des Verhörtischs. Ein kleines, blinkendes LED-Lämpchen schien ihn herauszufordern, trotzdem wagte er es einfach noch nicht, den Bildschirm zu aktivieren. 

Er sollte später rüber ins Präsidium fahren, sich ein paar Akten aus dem Büro holen, den Bericht überarbeiten, damit er das Team und Frau Alvarez am Montag mit Ergebnissen überraschen konnte. Stattdessen starrte er auf seinen Toast, auf dem die Butter langsam wieder abkühlte, und grübelte darüber nach, wie er sich bloß in seinen Kollegen hatte verlieben können, und warum es ihm verdammt nochmal nicht hatte klar werden können, bevor sich so viel zwischen ihnen geändert, sich diese Kluft aufgetan hatte. 

Mit dem Rand seiner Kaffeetasse tippte er sich gegen die Schneidezähne. Er sollte zuerst einmal duschen. Unter seiner Haut kribbelte es immer noch von den Nachwehen des Traums und dieser Abwesenheit, tief im Innern. Beim Duschen würde es schon okay sein, diese Gedanken zu vertiefen, den Bilden in seinem Kopf nachzugehen. Dem Gefühl von Thorstens vagem Griff in seinem Nacken und um seine Taille. Es kam ihm vor, als könnte er sie immer noch spüren. Aber er hatte nachgesehen, da waren keine magischen Handabdrücke, keine roten Flecken, wo sich die fremden Daumen unter seine Hüftknochen gegraben hatten, egal, wie sehr seine Einbildung auch versuchte, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ein Schauer rieselte seinen Rücken hinunter wie hunderte Fingerspitzen. Er rutschte auf der Sitzfläche herum auf der Suche nach einer bequemeren Position, halb-hart wie er immer noch war. 

Ganz klar war da das Bild von seinem Handrücken auf Thorstens brauner Hose, damals, auf der Couch bei dieser Adoptionsagentur. Das alles war ihm gar nicht komisch vorgekommen, er hatte es für den Fall getan aber auch, um seinem neuen Kollegen auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Eine ganz normale Reaktion auf die hohen Mauern, die Thorsten gleich zu Anfang wie ein Statement vorgeschoben hatte. Da hatten sie sich erst ein paar Tage gekannt! Stöhnend ließ Sebastian seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. 

Die Zimmerdecke brauchte einen neuen Anstrich, aber sie eignete sich immer noch hervorragend, um dorthin seine gesamten Erinnerungen der letzten elf Jahre in einem neuen Licht zu projizieren. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, entpuppte sich das Licht jedoch als gar nicht so neu oder fremd. 

Wie sich herausstellte, fiel es ihm nach einer weiteren Stunde, die er verstreichen ließ, frisch gewaschen und rasiert, immer noch genauso schwer, doch nach dem Grund für das geduldige Blinken seines Smartphones zu schauen. Allerdings war es leider ein bisschen seine Pflicht, auch an Wochenenden, falls nicht anders angekündigt, für Notfälle erreichbar zu sein. Er hatte zwei neue Mitteilungen und eine E-Mail. Allein Thorstens Name im kleinen Feld auf dem Startbildschirm sorgte dafür, dass ihm Hitze in die Wagen schoss, was nie passiert war, selbst, als sie sich früher im Scherz angemacht hatten. 

Mittlerweile leuchtete ein blass-blauer Himmel durch sein Wohnzimmerfenster und täuschte laues Wetter vor. Einzig die wogenden Baumkronen eine Straße weiter, deren Spitzen er knapp über die benachbarten Dächer sehen könnte, verrieten stürmischen Wind. Mit der Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen und feuchten Haaren saß Sebastian auf dem Sofa gegen die Armlehne gedrängt und knibbelte mit den Zeigefingern an der Nagelhaut seiner Daumen. Zuerst las er die E-Mail, die ihm Nikas Nachfolger geschickt hatte: Der toxikologische Test von Freddie Biermann war noch einmal überprüft worden, aber hatten so ziemlich die selben Ergebnisse geliefert - bis auf einen Kommentar über die ungewöhnlich hohe Menge an Beruhigungsmittel, die sie eingenommen haben musste. Fragwürdig, wie ihnen das helfen konnte, fand Sebastian, immerhin hatte Freddie unter Schlafstörungen gelitten, laut ihrer Mutter. Außerdem hatte es keine Anzeichen gegeben, die darauf hinwiesen, dass sie das Mittel unfreiwillig eingenommen hatte. 

Die Nachricht, die nicht von Thorsten kam, stammte von einer ihm unbekannten Nummer. "Möglicherweise kenne ich die wahren Antworten, die Sie suchen. Diana war so frei", las er. Anklagend starrte er auf das Display, das Thorsten-Problem kurzzeitig vergessen. Er war drauf und dran, Diana anzurufen. Ach was, er sollte gleich hinfahren und sie zur Rede stellen, welche Teufel sie geritten hatten, seine private Telefonnummer an Emil Luxinger weiterzuleiten. Denn um niemand anderen konnte es sich hier handeln, oder? Dabei hatte er doch absolut klar gemacht, dass er nichts mit dem Hexenmeister zu tun haben wollte. 

Allerdings, wenn er sich nicht mit Luxinger befassen wollte, ließ das Thorstens Nachricht übrig, von der er nur die Zeile "Gut geschlafen? Auffälliges in Berghoffs" lesen konnte. Er könnte sie auch einfach ignorieren, könnte am Montag behaupten, den ganzen Tag zu abgelenkt gewesen zu sein. Aber was, wenn sich Thorsten heute mit ihm treffen wollen würde um den Inhalt seiner SMS zu besprechen? Sebastian war sich nicht sicher, was der Anblick der breiten Brust durchs Hemd seines Kollegen, seines ordentlich rasierten Kiefers, oder allein die Intensität seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit mit ihm machen würde. Nicht, solange die Traumbilder - oder Schlimmer, die anderen Sinneserfahrungen - in seiner Erinnerung noch so frisch waren. Mist, sein linker Daumen hatte auch noch angefangen, zu bluten. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sich so vollkommen aus der Bahn werfen ließ. Da hatte er schon ganz andere Dinge souverän verdaut. 

Bevor er jedoch gezwungen war, sich zum einen oder anderen durchzuringen, begann das Handy in seinen Händen zu klingeln. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien Dianas Name. 

Nachdem er sich seiner Stimme mit einem Räuspern wieder sicher geworden war, nahm Sebastian den Anruf an. "Ja?" 

"Hi", meldete sie sich zögerlich. "Du… wie war deine Nacht?" 

Sebastian saugte an der Wunde an seinem Finger. Heute hatte er einfach keine Kapazitäten mehr für ihre Spielchen. "Wie ist dein großer Meister an meine Telefonnummer gekommen? Hat er sie von dir?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?" Diana klang erschrocken. 

Sebastian schnaubte. "Das hat er mir gesagt."

Am anderen Ende hörte er Diana ausatmen, konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte, dass die Locken um ihre Schultern nur so tanzten. "Ich wollte nicht, dass er's weiß." 

"Lass mich raten", sagte Sebastian, "er hat trotzdem deine Gedanken gelesen und du konntest nichts dagegen tun." 

Sie schwieg und Sebastian spürte, wie die Hitze über einer Flamme, Ärger in sich aufsteigen aus dem nervösen Knoten in seiner Brust. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, Diana. Du hast mir versprochen, Luxinger da raus zu halten!" Sie redeten hier über einen Hauptverdächtigen in einem ungeklärten Todesfall. Zumindest war es das immer noch für Sebastian, der sich nie wirklich mit der offiziellen Erklärung hatte anfreunden können. Trotzdem hatten sie ihn laufen lassen müssen. 

"Das hab' ich versucht!", zischte sie, atmete durch. "Warum hörst du dir nicht an, was er zu sagen hat?" 

"Weil ich eure Hilfe nicht mehr brauche, der ganze Hokuspokus bringt doch sowieso nichts. Was ich brauch' ist ein vernünftiges Rezept." 

"Du hast die Träume also immer noch." Sie wirkte kein bisschen überrascht. Draußen tanzten die Baumwipfel. "Das… dein Problem klingt weniger nach einem Fluch, sondern-" 

"Nein", unterbrach Sebastian sie entschieden. "Sind weg, die Träume. Ich schlafe wie ein Baby. Soweit das eben geht, wenn man in einem Mord ermittelt. Ich brauche nur eine Pause. Dass der Fall vorbei ist." 

"Bitte hör's dir an. Ich will's nicht schon wieder versauen." Ihre Stimme kam dünn und blechern bei ihm an, als wäre sie plötzlich ganz weit weg vom Hörer. "Bitte, okay?" Dann legte sie einfach auf. 

Still fluchend betrachtete Sebastian seinen Daumen, der nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten.

Der Wind in den hohen Bäumen vor Luxingers Haus im Wald schien ihn vom Auto bis zu dessen Tür zu begleiten, wie bellende Wachhunde einen ungebetenen Gast. Sebastian hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte der Ort nichts von seiner beklemmenden Aura verloren. Die Luft war kühl und trocken, aber Sebastian kam es vor, als ob nicht genug davon vorhanden sei, fühlte sich fast schwindlig. Bevor er die Klingel drücken konnte, Hände unwillig in den Jackentaschen vergraben, erschien der unscharfe Umriss einer Gestalt hinter dem Glas der Haustür und öffnete ihm. 

"Herr Bootz", begrüßte Luxinger ihn mit einem angedeuteten Nicken. Der Flur hinter dem Mann entließ warmes Lampenlicht über dessen Schultern, aber hüllte sein Gesicht in Schatten. Einzig das Paar wachsame, helle Augen stach unter dunklen Brauen hervor, als es Sebastian von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. 

Unbehaglich wandt sich Sebastian auf der Stelle, versuchte gegen den Drang zu kämpfen, diesem Blick auszuweichen. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Thorstens Ruhe gehabt. "Tja", sagte er. "Ja." 

Luxinger las sein Unwohlsein mit einem milden Lächeln, das nie über seine Lippen hinausreichte. "Kommen Sie herein", bot er an und trat zur Seite. 

Auf leisen, nackten Sohlen schritt der Hexenmeister voran ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch die Befragung zu den Umständen von Marcel Richters Tod stattgefunden hatte. Ein mal mehr erinnerte der Mann in seinem weiten Pullover und flatternden Hosen Sebastian an einen großen Uhu, der lautlos durch die Nacht glitt, die Krallen bereits nach seiner Beute ausgestreckt. 

Sebastian nahm die Vibration unter seinen Füßen wahr, sobald er das Haus betreten hatte. Am ehesten ließen sich die einer Waschmaschine zuordnen, oder einem Trockner im Keller. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, das ihn gleichzeitig befiel, abzuschütteln. Außer Luxinger waren nur diverse Kuriositäten und Tierpräparate anwesend, keine versteckten Kameras, wie die Hausdurchsuchung ergeben hatte.

Der Hexenmeister ließ sich zeremoniell in den alten Ledersessel gleiten, den er auch schon bei ihren früheren Begegnungen eingenommen hatte, während Sebastian zwischen Schreibtisch und Flurtür stehen blieb. Zwischen ihnen auf dem niedrigen Tisch stand eine Kristallkaraffe und vier dazu passende Gläser umgekehrt auf ihrem Silbertablett. Sebastian erkannte sie und Luxingers Mundwinkel zuckten, als er seinen Blick bemerkte. 

"Ich hoffe, alle Ihre Messer sind an ihrem Platz?", machte Sebastian den Anfang. 

Luxinger legte die Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen des Sessels ab und fixierte Sebastian über die Spitzen seiner zusammengepressten Finger hinweg. "Alles in bester Ordnung, mein lieber Kommissar. Und bei Ihnen; passt noch alles hübsch in Ihre enge Weltsicht?" 

"Wenn Sie keine weiteren verschwundenen Gegenstände zu melden haben, was wollen Sie dann von mir?" 

"Ich", nahm Luxinger Sebastians ungehaltene Erwiderung gelassen hin, "soll etwas von Ihnen wollen? Mir scheint eher, es verhält sich andersherum." 

Gefangen zwischen Luxingers unverwandtem Blick und den leeren Augenhöhlen eines geschwärzten, menschlichen Schädels, der ihn über die Schultern des Hexenmeisters hinweg aus einer Vitrine auszulachen schien, leckte Sebastian sich über die trockenen Lippen und straffe die Schultern. "Sie haben recht. Sie sollen Diana in Ruhe lassen, das will ich von Ihnen."

"Und Sie sind ihr Vormund?" Luxinger lehnte sich vor, ein Gargoyle mit scharfen Zähnen. 

"Diana hat Talente, von denen Sie nichts ahnen, die ihre Vorstellungskraft übersteigen. Sie kommt zu mir, weil ich der einzige bin, der sie in ihrem Gebrauch schulen, ihr im Umgang mit ihnen helfen kann. Genau wie Sie. Sie suchen genauso nach Hilfe. Jemanden, der Ihnen den Weg zeigt durch das, was jetzt auf Sie zukommt." 

Draußen brauste der Wind auf, ließ die Fensterrahmen klappern. Dunkelheit kroch aus der Wandvertäfelung, schien sich in der Zimmerecke hinter der Stuhllehne zu sammeln. 

"Drohen Sie mir?", fragte Sebastian mit trockenem Mund. Auf seinem Rückgrat hinterließ ein Schweißtropfen eine glühende Spur wie ein unsichtbarer Finger. 

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, floss Wunder, dann Belustigung über Luxingers Züge. "Nein", sagte er, Augen groß. "Sie sind bereits losgezogen, bevor Sie wussten, welche Reise ihnen bevorsteht. Sie befinden sich auf dem Weg des Geheimschülers, Herr Bootz, und diese Straße lässt sich nicht mehr verlassen. Und ich würde sagen, Sie kommen recht gut voran. Schlafen Sie gut?"

"Ist es das, von dem Sie versucht haben, Marcel Richter zu überzeugen? Dass er ein Zauberschüler ist?" 

Mit einer Geste seiner feingliedrigen Hände verscheuchte Luxinger den Namen aus der Luft. "Der Junge war weit davon entfernt, dem Hüter der Schwelle zu begegnen, seine Geheimnisse sollten ihm niemals zuteil werden. Sie jedoch, Sie haben ihn bereits gesehen."

Irgendwo im Haus schlug ein Fenster zu und es klang wie ein Faustschlag. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sebastian, wie sich ein Mann von den alten Sportmatten aufrappelte, dunkle Locken wild, Brust nackt und hievend, Stand unstet, Knöchel blutig. Das Bild war flüchtig, wie das Flackern einer Kerzenflamme in der Dunkelheit. 

Sebastian fuhr herum, Hand bereits auf dem Weg zum Holster, aber dort war niemand, kein Angreifer zwischen den Stapeln von alten Büchern, hölzernen Kerzenständern und seltsam geformten Flaschen in Messingständern. 

Luxinger thronte unbewegt auf seinem Sitz, beobachtete Sebastian mit dem selben selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. 

"Sie waren schon dort, oder?", fuhr er fort. "Bisher nur im Traum, nicht wahr? Visionen können sich so anfühlen, wie Träume, aber wenn Sie aufwachen merken Sie den Unterschied. Sie werden fühlen, wie Sie in Ihren Körper zurückkehren, aber die Bilder und Eindrücke werden immer noch da sein. Sie kleben an Ihnen, begleiten Sie, denn sie sind genauso wirklich, wie die Bilder der wachen Welt. Sind es Bilder der Zukunft? Oder der Vergangenheit?" 

Der Mann mit den dunklen Locken erwartete seinen Gegner in gebeugter Haltung, Unterarme geschlossen und bereit, Tritte und Fäuste zu fangen. Ein kurzer Schlagabtausch, die Wälle hielten. Dann ein Treffer gegen die freie Schläfe - er hätte sie schützen, hätte einen klaren Kopf bewahren, hätte ihn kommen sehen sollen - der den Kopf des Mannes mit sich riss, den Schweiß fliegen ließ. Der Mann taumelte, ging auf die weichen Knie. 

Der Raum kippte, Sebastian seine Achse. Tageslicht wurde zum gleißenden Leuchten eines einsamen Sterns, einer einzelne Glühbirne in einem niedrigen Kellerraum, die Mondsichel am Nachthimmel. 

"Ah", erreichte ihn Luxingers Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. "Die Gefahr und das Ungemach. Sie sind in den Krieg gezogen und sind als neuer Mensch zurückgekehrt, Herr Bootz. Sie haben auf sich, Ihr Wesen, geblickt, Sie haben in Ihr Herz geschaut und seine Geheimnisse haben sich offenbart. Sie wurden eingeweiht, Sie-" 

Sebastian stürzte in den Flur, konnte seinen Beinen nicht mehr vertrauen, ihn zu tragen. An den Türrahmen zog er sich voran, taumelte zwischen Schädeln, Hörnern und Masken hindurch wie über ein Schiffsdeck, das zum Spielball der Wellen geworden war. Er fiel hinaus ins Freie, stolperte die Stufen hinab wo der Sturmwind an seinem Haar zog. Der Schatten von Luxingers Haus, lang und dunkel, folgte ihm bis zur Tür seines Kombis. 


	6. Montag

Eine Kerzenflamme flackert auf, ein leuchtendes Auge, ein einsamer Stern im leeren Raum. Er dehnt sich aus. Es ist eine Glastür. Über die Buchstaben KAIROS hinweg sieht er in den hellen Innenraum eines Restaurants. Ein großer, blonder Mann mit Schnurrbart erwartet Sebastian an der Tür, die in den Keller führt. Er zieht sie einen Spalt auf, sodass beide Männer in unwirkliches, blaues Licht getaucht werden, sie körperlos wie Geister erscheinen. Das ist eine letzte Prüfung. Ob er zögert, will der Mann sehen. Natürlich zögert Sebastian nicht, sondern öffnet die Tür mit dem selben entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, wie er einer Konfrontation mit einem bewaffneten Täter entgegen treten würde. Wind erfasst sie, erfasst das Restaurant und reißt es mit sich ins Nichts. Bis sich das Kaleidoskop weiter dreht, sich neu arrangiert. Farben und Formen, Licht und Geräusche steuben auf wie Kiesel im Flusslauf. Sie senken sich ab, sedimentieren am Grund und Thorsten ist mit Sebastian in einem fremden Zimmer. Die Lampen sind verhangen, Wände rot gestrichen. Die Details verschwimmen, unwichtiges Beiwerk in Sebastians Erinnerungen. Es ist eins der Hinterzimmer des Etablissements im Leonhardsviertel, in dem sie sich während Thorstens Einsatz als verdeckter Ermittler in der JVA heimlich hatten treffen müssen. Damals war die Trennung frisch gewesen, sie waren beide zu unglücklich gewesen, zu verstrickt in ihre eigene Welt mit ihren Problemen, Sebastians Aufmerksamkeit ein rares Gut. Jetzt gilt sie ganz seinem Kollegen, von dem er mit einer entschlossenen Hand im Nacken zu einem Kuss herunter gezogen wird. Sie kommen schwerfällig auf dem Bett auf und Thorsten spürt das Phantom von Sebastians Lippen auf seinen, gierig und unvorsichtig, spürt seine Zähne, seine Zunge. Spürt wie Sebastians Hände auf seinem Rücken sich unter Seilers Jacke wühlen, an dessen T-Shirt ziehen. Er kann fast fühlen, wie sich Sebastians Brustkorb mit jedem schnellen Atemzug gegen seinen drückt, wie der kurze Bart seines Kollegen an seinem Kinn, seiner Wange kratzt. Und doch ist Thorsten nicht mehr als ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer dieser Fantasie. Auf dem fremden Bett mit der Metallfederkernmatratze und dem Geruch von fremdem Weichspüler schlingen sich Sebastians lange, nackte Beine um seine Hüfte. Er sieht zu, wie Sebastian sich ihm, nicht Peter Seiler, dessen Kleidung er trägt, hingibt, als wüsste er nicht, was er da tut. Gleichzeitig sieht er von unten auf Sebastians Gesicht, die flatternden, dunklen Wimpern, die geöffneten Lippen, den hüpfenden Adamsapfel, die zuckende Erektion zwischen ihnen ist wie ein Nebengedanke, genauso Beiwerk bisher; ist froh, dass er seinem Kollegen dieses mal nicht in die Augen sehen muss. Die Muskeln von Oberarmen, Bauch und Schenkeln, die er unter seinen Händen arbeiten fühlt, sind fest, das Ergebnis von alten Trainingsgewohnheiten aus der Polizeiausbildung. Sebastian ist Sehnen und Bartstoppeln, vertraute Stimme und fruchtlose Hoffnung. Jede Spur von idealistischem Babyspeck eines jungen Kommissars verschwunden in Situationen wie dieser. Thorsten wünscht sich, er könnte einfach aufwachen, wenn Sebastians Traum die Stelle erreicht, wo er sich von Thorsten auf den Bauch pressen lässt, die Locken in seinem Nacken feucht und gerade lang genug, dass sie in schwarzen, engen Kringeln an seiner Haut kleben. Oder, wenn Thorsten ihn zurück stößt, eine lenkende Hand überm glatten Brustbein, die andere da, wo Sebastians Beckenmuskulatur ein einladendes V bildet, der Kontakt zu privat, zu nah. Jetzt aufzuwachen würde den folgenden Tag zum weniger quälenden Eiertanz machen. Aber falls er die Macht besitzt, den Eindrücken zu entkommen, hat er noch nicht gelernt, sie zu nutzen. Denn auch dieses Mal wird er überwältigt vom Gefühl, wie er in seinen Kollegen eindringt, dieser sich gegen ihn drängt, heiß und hart, brutal und weich zugleich, unwirklich. Ein Gefühl sowohl vertraut als auch völlig neu und unbestimmt, unzulänglich, wo Sebastian die Lücken seiner Erfahrungen überbrücken muss. Sebastian wälzt sie herum, stützt sich auf Thorstens Schultern ab, richtet sich auf, scheint sich seiner sicherer zu sein als beim letzten Mal. Das rote, schummrige Licht im Raum lässt den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, auf dem Bogen seiner Rippen, seinen Oberschenkeln rechts und links glänzen. Mit jedem auf und ab biegt sich sein Körper wie eine Schlange beim Tanz. Thorsten sucht nach den Narben der Einschusslöcher wie ein Steuermann nach dem Polarstern bei Nacht, damit er sich nicht vollständig zusammen mit seinem Kollegen in der Fantasie verliert, aber im Halbdunkeln des Traums findet er sie nicht. Stattdessen findet ihn Sebastians Blick und alles, was darin liegt. 

Das Erwachen kam plötzlich, unvermittelt. Die Automatismen von unzähligen Morgenden griffen wohl trotz allem stärker als Magie, oder wie auch immer er das, was nachts über ihn kam, nennen wollte. Das metallische Klingeln seines Weckers zog ihn erbarmungslos in die Realität und zurück in einen Körper, in dem er wie bei einer Inventur die Jahre zu spüren begann, die frühe Arbeitszeit, den Dauerstress, ganz weit weg, verdrängt, die hohle Leere der Einsamkeit und alter Trauer. Er lehnte sich rüber zum Nachttisch um die Uhr zum Schweigen zu bringen und nach seinem Handy zu angeln. Auf der Bettkante überprüfte er seine Nachrichten. Frau Alvarez hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, eine erneute Befragung der Täter Berghoff und Sonder zu erreichen, aber erinnerte ihn auch daran, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief: Dräger drängte auf einen Prozess, er hielt die Untersuchung für abgeschlossen. 

Thorsten rieb sich die Augen, massierte seine Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, in der Hoffnung, es würde ihm helfen, die Traum-Visionen frühzeitig abzuschütteln. Selbst sein Spiegelbild im Kleiderschrank gegenüber sah müde aus. Kein Wunder, er verlor ja auch Schlaf für zwei. Was er brauchte war ein starker Kaffee und ein frisches Glas Wasser. 

Ein feiner Nieselregen machte das Fenster in der Küche blind. Der Morgen war trüb, ließ kaum noch etwas vom Spätsommer spüren. Nächsten Monat würden die Nächte bestimmt anfangen, wirklich kalt zu werden. Er musste langsam daran denken, die Handschuhe wieder im Auto zu deponieren. 

Mit den Augen mehr bei den Morgennachrichten auf dem stummen Fernseher im Wohnzimmer nebenan, machte er sich ein halbherziges Frühstück. Dräger wurde gezeigt in einem seiner geschmacklosen Anzüge, die genauso für Schlagzeilen sorgen sollten wie seine haarsträubende Berufspraxis. Anders als Pflüger hielt dieser Mann mit seiner wahren Natur nicht hinterm Berg. Auf eine gewisse Weise musste Thorsten ihn da widerwillig bewundern, aber gleichzeitig hatte er wenig Geduld für Menschen, die sich am Leid anderer, und seien es Mörder, bereicherten. Dräger hatte es klar gemacht: Allein seine Beteiligung am Prozess würde das Stuttgarter Polizeiwesen, allen voran dessen verantwortliche Hauptkommissare, zusammen mit ihm in eine Schlammschlacht ziehen. Das würde keine schöne Angelegenheit werden, da beneidete Thorsten ihre Staatsanwältin kein Stück. 

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sorgte dafür, dass er seine angebissene Scheibe Schwarzbrot liegen ließ und den Rest Kaffee leerte. In den über zehn Jahren, seit er aus Hamburg hergekommen war, hatte er in langer Versuchsreihe die ideale Zeit herausgefunden, die es ihm erlaubte, dem frühen Stuttgarter Berufsverkehr zuvor zu kommen und damit garantiert pünktlich im Büro zu erscheinen. 

Sein Handy brummte auf der gefalteten Zeitung vom Vortag, die er auf dem Couchtisch hatte liegen lassen. Er schnappte es sich auf dem Weg zurück zur Küche. Während er das Geschirr in die kleine Spülmaschine räumte, las er Sebastians Nachricht: "verschlafen" stand da in hastigen Kleinbuchstaben und "bring dir brötchen mit". 

Kopfschüttelnd steckte Thorsten das Telefon in seine Hosentasche. Ignorierte die Zuneigung, die seine Brust zusammenzog. Darunter schlummerte eine hartnäckige, alte Sehnsucht wie er wusste, also ging er lieber und machte das Bett, überprüfte, ob er die richtigen Unterlagen eingesteckt hatte, nahm sich nur die nötigste Zeit im Bad. Er dachte darüber nach, ob Sebastian wohl Schuldgefühle hatte über das, wovon er da träumte. 

Bevor er schließlich hinters Lenkrad kletterte, tippte er ein schnelles, ungefährliches "Ein Roggen, denk dran" an Sebastian. 

Seit den Friedensverhandlungen Samstag unterhielten sie wieder etwas wie eine wackelige Freundschaft, die hoffentlich über Arbeitsbeginn und -schluss, über eine handvoll Scherze hinausreichte. Thorsten war sich des Balanceakts, den das erneut für ihn bedeutete, völlig im Klaren, aber vor allem war er erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass sie den ungezwungenen Umgang miteinander während der Eiszeit doch nicht verlernt hatten. Erleichtert, dass er der Verbitterung entkommen und zu einem zweiten Anlauf, wenigstens mit Sebastian, noch in der Lage war. 

Zuerst hatte er die Worte, die sich eines Morgens in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatten, gar nicht zuordnen können, waren sie selbst kaum mehr als ein Flüstern in einem anderen Zimmer gewesen. Er hatte sie fast für seine eigenen Ideen gehalten. Wie Zahnschmerzen war das Flüstern seit dem lauter geworden, bis die Worte im Büro zwischen ihnen gehangen hatten, als hätten sie sich tatsächlich angeschrien: "Wie können wir so einfach miteinander abschließen?" Thorsten hatte seinem Kollegen Abstand geben wollen, hatte ja selbst erst mal seine Zeit alleine in seinem Schildkrötenpanzer gebraucht nachdem dieser eine schreckliche Tag im Winter vor vier Jahren die Brücken zwischen ihnen hatte einstürzen lassen. Hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass sie es so aushalten konnten. 

Dieses eine Mal hatte er sich nicht eingestehen können, dass er auf ganzer Linie falsch gelegen hatte: In Wirklichkeit war er auf der Flucht gewesen, hatte Sebastian zurückgelassen, hatte ihm das Abschließen abgenommen. In der Hinsicht war er dessen Ex-Frau doch ähnlicher, als er immer zu seinen Gunsten angenommen hatte. 

Freddie Biermanns verschrecktes Lächeln auf dem Geburtstagsfoto, das ihnen ihre Mutter ausgehändigt hatte, bekam eine erschütternde Wirkung direkt neben dem Bild von dem, was von ihr übrig geblieben war. Thorsten studierte die bunte Strumpfhose mit den dreckigen Fußsohlen und den dunklen Cordrock, die verdrehten Hände, die hinterm Rücken mit Klebeband zusammengebunden worden waren. Die wilden, braunen Haaren, die sich aus einem lose geflochtenen Zopf gelöst hatten. Die Blutflecken, die auf dem Strickpullover getrocknet waren. Das Stückchen, das man vom Klebestreifen auf ihrem Mund aus diesem Winkel noch erkennen konnte. Er atmete durch, entzog sich den fremden Eindrücken, die am Rande seines Bewusstseins auf ihn warteten wie das Profil der Schwiegermutter im verführerisch entblößten Hals der jungen Frau aus William Hills Feder. Stattdessen ließ Thorsten seinen Blick weiterwandern und traf zuerst auf Kati Sonders vorgerecktes Kinn, ihre ängstlichen Augen. Daneben fixierte Jonke Berghoff die Kameralinse, Lippen zu einer abwehrenden Linie zusammengepresst. Diese beiden musste er knacken, so viel hatten ihm Berghoffs Forumeinträge verraten. 

Gestern Morgen hatte Thorsten sich auf SpecSub angemeldet mit dem Ziel der Community in Sachen Berghoff auf den Zahn zu fühlen, aber hatte sich stattdessen relativ schnell im Mikrokosmos dort verloren. Besonders die Seite mit den Rollenspiel-Posts hatte sofort eine morbide Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt. Hier wurde alles erforscht, angefangen von Psychoanalyse bekannter Serientäter bis zu fiktiven Sexbeziehungen zwischen Bewunderer und Verbrecher, als auch verstörende "Trockenübungen" für Szenarien, die ihrem derzeitigen Fall nicht unähnlich waren. Er war immer wieder über von Moderatoren gelöschte Beiträge und inaktiv geschaltete Diskussionen gestolpert und hatte sich unweigerlich fragen müssen, ob sich dahinter vielleicht die Erklärung, das Geständnis verbarg, nach dem sie so dringend suchten. 

Dann war er, ganz zufällig und in einem Beitrag über die Glaubhaftigkeit von Fernsehdokumentationen, auf Berghoffs Benutzernamen gestoßen. 

"was soll das NACHGESTELLT, zeigt uns die echten bilder nicht diesen soap opera bullshit", hatte er geschrieben, was größtenteils auf Zustimmung gestoßen war. 

"Ich will wissen wies wirklich gewesen ist", hatte ein deaktiviertes Profil kommentiert. 

Einem Impuls folgend hatte Thorsten weitergelesen, bis die Unterhaltungen zwischen Sonke Berghoff und dem unbekannten Nutzer mit einem Link zu einem anderen Forumsthread zu einem plötzlichen Ende gekommen war. Der Link hatte Thorsten dann zu einer Reihe von Einträgen geführt, die ihm bekannt vorgekommen waren: Es hatte sich hier um den selben Thread gehandelt, auf dem Biermann, Sonder und Berghoff aufeinander getroffen waren. Dort war er schließlich auf etwas gestoßen, was seine Alarmglocken hatte klingeln, Unbehagen in heißen Wellen über seine Schultern hatte stürzen lassen. 

Forsche Schritte auf dem langen Flur zwischen Treppenhaus und Büro begleitet vom Rascheln einer Papiertüte kündigten Sebastians Ankunft an. 

"Ein Roggen", sagte der anstelle einer Begrüßung und brachte die Brötchentüte nachdrücklich zum knistern. 

Thorsten wandte sich von der Tafel, von der aus die drei Porträts auf ihn herab sahen, ab, wappnete sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor dieser ersten persönlichen Begegnung des Tages. Sebastian schien sich tatsächlich beeilt und dabei seinen Schirm liegen gelassen zu haben, denn seine frisch gewaschenen Haare klebten ihm nass an der Stirn, umgaben ihn mit herbem Geruch, und der Kragen seines dunkelblauen Hemds war dort, wo es aus dem Schutz seiner Lederjacke hervor schaute, fast schwarz. Die gebeugten Schultern und der verlegen verzogene Mund seines Kollegen waren eine deutliche, unausgesprochene Entschuldigung. Immerhin wirkte er heute weniger gehetzt, sein Kopf schien wieder fester auf seinen Schultern zu sitzen. Und mehr sollte Thorsten eigentlich auch nicht wissen. 

"Ich hoffe, die Brötchen sind nicht so aufgeweicht wie du", zog Thorsten ihn auf und hob die Augenbrauen. 

Sebastian betrachtete die dunklen Regenflecken auf dem Revers seiner Jacke als wären sie ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen. "Oh, Scheiße", fluchte er und schüttelte sie sich sofort von den Schultern. "Ich brauch 'nen Bügel." Ungeduldig huschte sein Blick durch den Raum, bevor er wieder hinaus eilte und rüber zur Tür von Alvarez' Anwaltsbüro. Hinter seinem Rücken schmunzelte Thorsten darüber, wie er angeekelt seine Finger an der Jeans abwischte, nachdem er sich aus Gewohnheit durch die Haare gefahren war. 

Thorsten überließ seinen Kollegen seinem Schicksal und erlaubte der Aussicht auf ein zweites Frühstück, ihn zunächst von seinen düsteren Gedanken zum Fall Biermann abzulenken. In der kleinen Belegschaftsküche fand er das Glas Schafsfrischkäse mit Curry und Chilli, das er letzte Woche mit seinem Namen versehen hatte, im Kühlschrank zum Glück noch unangetastet vor. 

Die Geräusche davon, wie Sebastian versuchte, sich und seine geliebte Lederjacke trockenzulegen, bildeten eine angenehm mondäne Geräuschkulisse. Thorsten setzte gleich noch Wasser für sie beide auf. Er sah zu, wie der Kocher begann, von innen zu beschlagen und kurz darauf zu zischen. Das hier war kein aus dem Weg gehen, entschloss er. Er musste sich ja nicht sofort dem Anblick von Sebastians feuchtem Hals aussetzen während dieser nur zu gut über die Traumbilder von letzter Nacht passte und er ihnen mit seiner Abwesenheit Peinlichkeiten ersparen konnte. 

Als er schließlich mit zwei Tassen und einem Teller für sein Butterbrot zu ihren Schreibtischen zurückkehrte, fand er seinen Kollegen wieder halbwegs vorzeigbar vorm Computer sitzen. Allerdings zierte den Bildschirm nur das Emblem der Stuttgarter Polizei. Stattdessen schien Sebastians kritische Aufmerksamkeit seinem Handy, das er locker im Schoß hielt, zu gelten, die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen. 

"Hier", störte Thorsten sanft die Gedanken, in die sein Kollege offensichtlich versunken war. "Werd' mal wach." 

Sebastian warf einen fahrigen Blick in die Teetasse, die er vor ihm abstellte, als konnte er sich nach all der Zeit immer noch nicht darauf verlassen, dass Thorsten sich an seine Präferenzen erinnerte. Dabei gingen dem zwei Beutel vom guten Assam mittlerweile genauso routiniert von der Hand, wie sein eigener Kaffee. 

Unter zusammengezogen Brauen huschte Sebastians Blick von Thorsten fort, als der gerade Platz genommen hatte. Mit dem Fingernagel tippte Sebastian gegen die Naht von Henkel und Tasse. "Wegen gestern…", rang er sich schließlich ab, "Ich… Es ist was dazwischen gekommen. Was war denn mit Berghoffs Beiträgen?"

Thorsten nahm einen Bissen vom Brötchen. Dann einen Schluck Kaffee hinterher, um jetzt nicht nachzuhaken. Wenn Sebastian ihm was sagen wollte, würde er das früher oder später von selbst tun, darauf musste er sich verlassen. "Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen", erklärte Thorsten. "Er hat's schon länger versucht, würd' ich sagen." 

"Was?" Sebastian hob die Tasse an, nur um sie dann wieder vor sich abzustellen. Er hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Am linken Daumen entdeckte Thorsten ein Kinderpflaster. "Du meinst, er wollte Freddie schon lange ermorden? Moment mal, die beiden kannten sich doch gar nicht." 

"Nicht unbedingt Freddie Biermann." Thorsten zog die Schultern hoch, versuchte vergeblich das Gefühl, das sich wie heißer Atem über seinen Rücken ausbreitete, abzuschütteln. "Fast alle anderen Profile, die an der Diskussion über die Rache Morde beteiligt waren, sind als weiblich gekennzeichnet. Da hätte er sich eine aussuchen können. Spricht für Triebtäter." 

"Aber wir wissen nicht, wer wirklich hinter diesen Profilen steht. Im Netz sieht doch keiner, ob du auch die Wahrheit sagst, wenn du die Häkchen setzt." Trotz des Einspruchs konnte Thorsten geradezu beobachten, wie es hinter Sebastians Stirn anfing zu arbeiten. "Oder hast du die alle überprüfen lassen?" 

Thorsten warf seinem Kollegen über den Tassenrand einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Eigentlich ist das doch auch egal, oder? Ich meine, Berghoff konnte doch genauso wenig wissen, wer diese Leute wirklich sind. Dementsprechend zählt vor allem, welche Angaben sie sichtbar gemacht haben. Und bevor du fragst", er beugte sich vor. "Das Verhältnis von männlichen und weiblichen SpecSub-Nutzern ist ausgewogen. So eine einseitige Verteilung bei einem Thema ist ungewöhnlich." 

"Na, du kennst dich ja gut aus", bemerkte Sebastian, Lippen gespitzt und die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen tiefer, wie immer, wenn er ein Grinsen zurück hielt. Nur für einen ganz kurzen Moment trafen sich endlich ihre Blicke. 

Der Duft von Sebastians Shampoo schien mit einem Mal stärker zu werden, wurde zum Geruch von fremder Bettwäsche. Ein Doppelbett und Kerzen. Blonde Haare auf dem Kissen und vertraute Hände auf Wanderschaft. Rotes Licht und das Tal von Sebastians Wirbelsäule zwischen den Muskeln da, das schlanke Dreieck seines Rückens vor ihm. Der große gelb-äugige Uhu auf seinem Ausguck in einer nächtlichen Baumkronen wandte sich ihm zu, Schnabel scharf und tödlich. 

"Hab' ich dir einfach nie erzählt", sagte Thorsten und blinzelte durch den Nebel der Vision, "dass ich mich für Webstatistiken interessiere." Er aß den Rest vom geschenkten Roggenbrötchen. 

Er konnte Sebastian, der sich mit ungläubiger Miene in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte, eine schlaue Antwort schon ansehen. 

"Dein Tee wird kalt", fügte er deshalb hinzu. 

Dieses Mal hatten sie an einem der Tische am langen Fenster, dass Sebastian an Hopper erinnert haben musste, Platz genommen. Keiner von ihnen schien die Kerze zwischen ihren Gläsern kommentieren zu wollen, oder die minimalistische Blumenvase, oder dass sie ganz schön aufpassen mussten, dem anderen nicht auf die Füße zu treten, so nah wie sie sich gegenüber saßen. Sebastian fuhr mit dem Daumen den Werbedruck auf seinem Bierglas nach, Lippen konzentriert nach vorn geschoben. Außer ihrer Bestellung hatten sie bisher noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. 

Thorsten beobachtete seinen Kollegen aufmerksam. Ihm selbst steckte das Gespräch mit Berghoff, dass die Staatsanwältin ihnen ermöglicht hatte, noch in den Knochen. Sebastians Rolle war dabei gewesen, einzelne, aussagekräftigen Beiträge von Berghoffs weiblicher Anhängerschaft vorzulesen, während Thorsten auf Reaktionen gewartet hatte. Oder auf Einblicke. Einen besseren Namen hatte er noch nicht für die Bilder, die immer öfter drohten, seine Wahrnehmung zu überfluten. Zumindest dieses Mal war ihm seine Intuition tatsächlich von Nutzen gewesen. Jedenfalls standen sie jetzt mit einem Geständnis da. So ganz schien Sebastian seit dem jedenfalls noch nicht von diesem Ort, also Berghoffs verstörtem Geist oder den Abgründen, in die verzweifelte Menschen manchmal hinab stiegen, zurückgekehrt zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er während des Abstiegs ja etwas wiedererkannt. Thorsten war mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige von ihnen, der sich an Sebastians eigene dunkle Zeiten erinnern konnte. Zum Beispiel an den Pistolenlauf, der seinen Weg ohne Zögern von selbst an die Schläfe seines Kollegen gefunden hatte. 

Ungebeten hatte sich der Winter 2015 auf ein Neues an sie heran geschlichen mit seiner kalten Luft, die für Thorsten gefährlich dünn geworden war, als sich Sebastians Finger um den Abzug gekrümmt hatte. Das hatte etwas mit ihm gemacht l. Schlimmer, als selbst eine Waffe auf sich gerichtet zu sehen. Der Phantomschmerz einer kleinen, runden Mündung dort neben Sebastians Augenbraue drohte ältere Erinnerung zu wecken von Tagen, die Thorsten heute so unendlich weit entfernt vorkamen, dass sie eine völlig andere Person zu betreffen schienen. Er hatte diese Treppe abwärts hinter sich eingerissen nach dem Kampf zurück an die Oberfläche und anschließend das Loch versiegelt. 

"Ich hab's schon gesagt", holten Sebastians leise, nachdenklichen Worte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, die Perspektive zurück in die Welt wie beim Verkleinern der Brennweite. "Ich versteh's nicht." 

"Hm", machte Thorsten und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in der dunklen Scheibe. Dahinter die Nacht und ihre Schwärmer. "Ich glaub', das können wir auch gar nicht." 

Sebastians Knie stieß mit einem ungehalten Ruck von unten gegen die Tischplatte, als der, unzufrieden mit Thorstens Antwort, auf seinem Polsterstuhl herum rutschte. "Aber ich versteh nicht, wie diese Mädchen auf ihn reinfallen konnten! Ich mein', was für 'ne bescheuerte Idee ist es, ja zu sagen, wenn dich einer fragt, ob er dich bitte schön umbringen darf! Und warum ist Berghoff nicht einfach losgegangen und hat's einfach selbst so gemacht, wie alle anderen?"

"Weil er die Kontrolle wollte", spekulierte Thorsten nach kurzem zögern. Er faltete die Hände vor sich. "Er wollte, dass ihm jemand das Okay für etwas gibt, dem die andere Person, also vor allem eine Frau, eigentlich niemals zustimmen würde."

Sein Kollege schnaubte. "Soviel zu deiner Theorie von Freddies Suizid. Dass sie sterben wollte."

Thorsten sah auf. Das schummrige Licht und der rußige Kerzenschein ließ Sebastians Gesicht jünger wirken, seine Augen weniger abgehärtet. "Vielleicht wollte sie das. Menschen lassen sich leichter Ideen verkaufen, die sie selbst schon einmal hatten. Wenn auch nur flüchtig."

Das hier erinnerte Thorsten an den einen Abend, an dem sie zusammen Wein getrunken hatten. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, noch mal Familie zu haben?", hatte Sebastian ihn gefragt und dabei ganz ähnlich ausgesehen. Eine Idee war da gewesen, war verworfen worden. Möglicherweise hatte sie jemand ausgegraben. Jemand, dem es ganz einfach möglich war, durch die Vergangenheit zu blättern wie in einem zerlesenen Buch. 

Seine Theorie war noch lange nicht vollkommen widerlegt. 

Sebastian schien immer noch nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er runzelte die Stirn noch tiefer. Seine Lederjacke knatschte, als er sich beschwörend zu Thorsten vorbeugte. "Kann doch gar nicht sein: Ihre Handgelenke waren verschürft, also hat sie versucht, sich doch noch los zu machen. Sie wollte nicht. Aber Berghoff hat trotzdem abgedrückt. Das kann man doch unmöglich als Selbstmord auslegen. Sonder und Berghoff müssen das doch gesehen haben, also war es kein Unfall. Dräger kann doch nicht-"

"Sebastian." Thorsten lehnte sich ebenfalls vor, bis sein Knie gegen das seines Gegenübers stieß. Der Druck brachte den anderen Mann zum Verstummen. "Wir haben ein Geständnis. Zusammen mit der Auswertung der Wunden sind das eindeutige Beweise. Die Alvarez weiß, wie sie damit umgehen muss. Unsere Arbeit ist getan."

Die Finger seines Kollegen, die es im Eifer, vielleicht auf der Suche nach Halt, bis auf Thorstens Hälfte des Tisches geschafft hatten, zuckten wie in Protest, aber blieben liegen. Sebastians dunkle Wimpern flatterten unruhig, aber er verbiss sich weiteren Einspruch, zog sogar die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. 

"Ich bin total geschafft", seufzte er schließlich entschuldigend, aber für Thorsten klang das eindeutig nach einem Kompromiss. Er hatte schon öfter zugeschaut, wie Sebastian seine Räder durchgedreht waren, festgefahren im Schlamm der Ungewissheit, die er so schlecht aushalten konnte. Für jemanden mit zumindest oberflächlichen Psychologiekenntnissen war Sebastian ein erstaunlicher Anhänger von klaren moralischen Rollenverteilungen, von Lösungen. 

"Ruh' dich aus, die Woche", sagte Thorsten und neigte sein Glas bekräftigend in Sebastians Richtung bevor er trank. Zumindest würde er selbst sich kurzfristig dem Fall Biermann entziehen. Ihm war da etwas neues, wichtiges untergekommen. 

"Ja, sicher", sagte Sebastian gedehnt und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wie um ihn frei zu kriegen. "Und dann kommt der nächste Anruf." Trotz des sarkastischen Untertons wirkte er tatsächlich endlich entspannter, beruhigter. 

Thorsten sah zu, wie sein Kollege sein Getränk leerte, den Kopf zurück geneigt. Warmes Licht zog die Konturen von Kiefer und Hals, den Locken hinterm Ohr weich nach und ließ die feinen Haare auf seinem Unterarm, vom Ärmel freigelegt, wie blond leuchten. Keine Abwehr zu sehen, keine Vorsicht beim Umschleichen vom Minenfeld, das es doch zweifellos noch zwischen ihnen geben musste. Was ihm da zu Kopf stieg konnte sowohl das erste Bier als auch der Nachhall des Traums sein, wurde Thorsten aus sich selbst nicht direkt schlau. Aber er würde es aushalten, wie er es bisher immer ausgehalten hatte. Solange, wie es eben noch ging.

In Sebastians müden Augen funkelte es sobald er absetzte. Er deutete ein Schulterzucken an, suchte mit der Zungenspitze nach dem letzten Tropfen im Mundwinkel. "Wir könnten auch einfach zusammen abhauen, bis zum Prozess. Durchbrennen", schlug er im beiläufigen Tonfall vor. 

Das Baumwollhemd passte nicht ganz zur Aufmachung, aber bis auf die alte Regenjacke hatte Thorsten nichts von dem, was von Peter Seiler übrig geblieben war, auf die Schnelle im Schrank finden können. Es war halb eins und der Schuppen, den er mehr zufällig als informiert ausgewählt hatte, war voll. Seiler saß vor einer der Bühnen, ließ die Eiswürfel im billigen Whisky klirren und wurde von den steifen, rosa Brustwarzen der Tänzerin mit dem durchsichtigen, schwarzen Tanga an der Stange hypnotisiert. Wenn er schon hierher kam, konnte er Thorsten Lannert nicht gebrauchen. Der Hauptkommissar hätte ein oder zwei Auge offen gehabt für die Deals, die mit Sicherheit hinter Vorhängen und unter Thresen abgeschlossen wurden. Seiler hatte besonders im Moment nur Augen für hübsche Mädchen mit dicken Titten. 

Die Tänzerin kam auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu, warf sich das lange, dunkle Haar über die Schulter, sodass sich die roten, rosanen und blauen Lichter in ihrem langen Ohrring brechen konnten. Languid ließ sie sich genau vor ihm vollends zu Boden gleiten, bis ihre Nippel den blanken Bühnenbelag fast berührten, dann drückte sie den Rücken durch, bog sich rückwärts und zog die Beine in einen Spagat. Mit ihrem Schritt quasi vor der Nase, konnte Seiler deutlich erkennen, dass sie komplett rasiert war. Mit gespreizten Beinen blieb sie vor ihm sitzen und ließ zu, dass sein Blick ihren Körper hinauf wanderte über schlanke lange Beine, den Cameltoe in ihrem engen Höschen zu einer feingliedrige Bauchkette und einem gewölbten Rippenbogen bis hin zu hellen, dunkel geschminkten Augen jenseits der prallen Brüste, zwischen denen sich eine Locke kringelte. 

Kurz wiegte sie ihr Becken zum langsamen Bass, dann drehte sie sich zurück auf den Bauch, präsentierte dem Publikum ihren Arsch, der das Band ihres Slips verschlang. Seilers Freie Hand wanderte vom Bühnenrand zur Front seiner Wanderhose. Auf Knien schob sich die Tänzerin rückwärts auf ihn zu, bis er sie fast riechen konnte. Von seinem Hocker aus bildete ihr Rücken ein verführerisches Dreieck mit schlanker Taille und modellierter Muskulatur. 

Neben ihm lehnte sich ein Mann nach vorn und damit in sein Sichtfeld, um der Tänzerin seinen Schein unters Höschen zu schieben und ihrem Hintern einen Klaps zu geben. Kaum hatte sich seine Schulter zurückgezogen, da drängte sich ein neuer Arm vor. 

Thorsten leerte sein Whiskyglas und ließ sich von einem nachrückenden Gast von seinem Platz verdrängen. 

Er fuhr sich über die Augen, fühlte sich müde. Im Club pulsierten die Lichter und hinter seinen Lidern der Anblick von Sebastians verschwitztem Rücken; ein gespannter Bogen der am Steißbein in zwei kleinen Kuhlen endete, wo die Arschmuskeln ansetzten. 

"Nicht jetzt", dachte Thorsten, aber inmitten von aufgegeilten Typen und halb-nackten Mädchen, fiel es ihm immer schwerer, die Bilder auszublenden. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Sebastian träumte, überhaupt schon im Bett war, oder das hier seine eigene Fantasie war. 

Als Seiler bahnte er sich einen Weg zur Wand, wo sich niemand aufhielt, auf halbem Weg zwischen Toiletten und Ausgang. Der Hauptkommissar sammelte sich indem er seine Umgebung katalogisierte. Der Showroom hatte eine niedrige, metallisch verkleidete Decke und drei Bühnen, zwischen denen sich eine lange Bar befand. An den Wänden rechts und links gab es Booths und Couches mit dunklen Polstern, hinter den Bühnen abgeschirmte Alkoven für Private Vorführungen. Thorsten sah prüfend an sich herab, richtete seine wachsende Erektion in Seilers weiter Hose, dass sie nicht gleich jedem auffallen musste. Selbst der kurze Druck seiner Finger tat gut, war aber genauso unzulänglich wie Sebastians Vorstellungskraft. Nur einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, auf dem Herrenklo nach einer Wand zwischen ihm und einem fremden Mund zu suchen, bis der Sog, den diese Idee entwickelte, ihn vor sich selbst erschrecken ließ. Er war zu alt für sowas, hatte diese Straßen doch schon lange hinter sich gelassen. 

Erst, als die schwere, beklebte Stahltür hinter ihm zufiel, erlaubte er sich durchzuatmen. Die kleine Nebenstraße des Leonhardsviertels empfing ihn mit der verhältnismäßig leisen, nächtlichen Geräuschkullisse von diverser, gedämpfter Tanzmusik und Fußgängern, die sich laut miteinander unterhielten. Sein Herz klopfte wie nach einer Verfolgungsjagd. Er hatte sich dabei schon so mancher entsicherten Waffe gegenüber wiedergefunden, aber jetzt musste er dem Ausmaß seiner eigenen verschleppten Sehnsucht, seines Verlangens ins Gesicht sehen und diese Konfrontation trieb ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. 

"Hey, nicht anwachsen", forderte ihn die tiefe Stimme des Türstehers auf.

Seiler fuhr mit grimmiger Miene zu dem Mann herum. "Ja, beruhig' dich. Ich bin so gut wie weg." 

"Verpiss' dich", sagte der Türsteher mit Nachdruck. 


	7. Dienstag

Schemenhaft passieren ihn die Gestalten vergangener Leben, das Licht ihrer Existenz vergänglich wie eine Fackel im Orkan. Thorsten treibt zwischen ihnen umher, ein trockenes Blatt auf seinem Weg zum Ritt auf dem Wasserfall. Über ihm die goldenen Augen des Uhus. Er sieht den Hexenmeister: Eine Lichtgestalt, ein heller Stern. Als eine von Feuer gekrönte Bake schält er sich aus der Dunkelheit und sieht auf vom Buch, das auf seinen Knien ruht. Der Uhu neigt den Kopf zum Gruß, durchbohrt Thorsten mit einem Blick, der Jahrhunderte überspannt und den Zug von Geistererscheinungen um sie herum zu teilen scheint. Heißer Wind trägt ferne Worte an Thorstens Ohr heran, der Ruf wie eine Leine in den Händen seines Herren: Fata viam invenient. Heide Richters Büro scheint auf die Manuskriptseite zusammen zu schrumpfen, die Tinte des Siegels dort wird selbst zu Schatten, zur absoluten Dunkelheit, wie man sie unter freiem Himmel niemals findet. Er sieht Mündungsfeuer, hört die Kugel, wie sie sich in seine Rippe frisst. Mit der Wucht eines LKWs wird er rückwärts geschleudert, kommt auf dem Asphalt auf. Rechts sieht er Susannes Schuh, seinem Zweck beraubt, herrenlos. Dann ihren Fuß in der bunten Strumpfhose mit der schmutzigen Sohle. Er folgt ihrem Bein, leblos und verdreht, bis hinauf zum Saum eines dunklen Cordrocks. Alles darüber ist wie in die nackte Sonne zu schauen, wie die Hand auf die heiße Herdplatte zu legen, wie mit dem Finger der Kugel in seine Brust zu folgen. Thorsten blickt nach links und sieht seine Tochter. Sie ist blass, ihr blondes Haar umrahmt unberührt wie zarte Spinnenweben, wie eine sonnige Wolke ihren kleinen Kopf. Ihre Augen sind groß, bestehen auf Antworten, die er ihr nicht geben kann. Er will ihren Körper nicht sehen, der zu stark vom Aufprall beschädigt worden ist. Er will nicht noch einmal hier neben ihr liegen, wo jede Minute zur quälenden Ewigkeit wird. Es kommt ihm vor, als wäre das sein Herzblut da auf der Straße. Er will Lillis Hand nehmen, aber wagt es nicht, sie zu berühren aus Angst, sie würde sich auflösen und davonschweben, in sich zusammenfallen und zu Staub verrotten. Eine warme, größere Hand liegt in seiner, drückt kurz zu, zieht sich unschlüssig zurück. Sebastian steht vor ihm, jung und glücklich und versucht sein Mitleid für etwas, das er niemals geglaubt hat, zu verstehen nicht zu zeigen. Es ist zu spät, denkt Thorsten, schon da hat er es eigentlich gewusst, was er will, aber er kann nicht aufhören, sich zu wehren. Kann nicht aufgeben, wenn die Angst, davor vor einem neuen Sterbebett stehen zu müssen, ihm doch bis zum Halse reicht. Sebastians Totlast ist erdrückend in seinen Armen während er die Stockwerke mitzählt. Nicht noch einmal. Nie wieder. Doch der Körper entgleitet ihm, entzieht sich, ist unmöglich zu fassen, zu begreifen, bis er seinen Freund nicht mehr erkennen kann in der kuhlen Finsternis. Thorstens Herz ist ein Trommelschlag, betäubend und dumpf. Da ist ein schwacher Schein, wie das Licht zwischen Tür und Zarge. Es formt einen Umriss, ein Rechteck. Die Tür schwingt auf, lässt aus dem Spalt träges, blaues Licht über die Fliesen sickern. Das ist eine letzte Prüfung, denkt er und zögert. Zwei lange Schatten erscheinen über der Schwelle, Füße auf der anderen Seite. Thorsten spürt wie sich seine Leine strafft, ihn trotz Blei im Magen wie eine geduldige Löwenmutter am Nackenfell seinem Ziel entgegen zieht.

  
  
  


Zuerst stellte er den Motor ab, dann schaltete er sein Handy in den Flugmodus. Zaghaftes, milchiges Morgensonnenlicht wurde vom löchrigen Blätterdach über der Zufahrt zum Haus abgesiebt, bis ihn hier nur noch Düsternis erreichte. Luxingers Haus lag ruhig da, nasses Laub auf den Dachziegeln. Thorsten stieg aus. Kies knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Eine Rauchwolke kletterte gerade über den Zenit eines Giebels. Käckernd stob ein Eichelhäher aus der Krone einer Fichte. 

Thorsten fand den Hexenmeister im Garten hinterm Haus. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen großen Hut von dessen Krempe ein Netztuch über Gesicht und Schultern fiel. Er war gerade vornüber über einen von drei rechteckigen Steintürmen gebeugt. Zu seinen Füßen stand eine Art Blechkanne im verfärbten Gras. Die Luft roch angenehm süß, roch nach Holzfeuer und Harz. 

Als Thorsten bis auf ein paar Meter heran war, bedeutete ihm Luxinger mit einer langsam erhobenen behandschuhten Hand, stehen zu bleiben. 

Von hier aus konnte Thorsten nicht erkennen, wonach der Mann ausschau hielt, aber er hörte leises Summen und jetzt sah er auch die Bienen: Dunkle Punkte, die in niedrigen Flugbahnen den behutsamen Bewegungen des Imkers auswichen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Luxinger richtete sich scheinbar zufrieden auf. Vorsichtig verschloss er den Turm mit einer dünnen Platte, bückte sich nach der Kanne, aus dessen Tülle sich eine dünne Rauchfahne schlängelte, und trat zurück. 

"Bald beginnt ihr Winterschlaf", wandte er sich schließlich an Thorsten und streifte sich das Netz vom Gesicht zurück. Der Hauch eines Lächelns spielte auf seinen Lippen, als er auf den Hauptkommissar zukam. 

Thorsten hielt dem Gewicht seiner großen, schwerlidrigen Augen stand, neigte den Kopf. "Ich muss zugeben, ich verstehe nicht viel von Bienenzucht." 

Das Lächeln verfestigte sich. Luxinger schritt an ihm vorbei auf die offene Hintertür zu. Thorsten folgte ihm. Er wartete, während der Hexenmeister seinen Hut an einen Haken neben dem Gartenschlauch hängte und die Kanne zu Füßen einer Holzbank abstellt. Luxinger lud ihn nicht nach drinnen ein, ließ aber die Tür offen stehen. 

Als Thorsten das Haus betrat überkam ihn eine seltsame Ruhe, wie wenn er nach einem hektischen Tag auf dem Präsidium seine stille Wohnung betrat. Er fühlte sich geerdet wie ein Magnet, der endlich auf seinen Gegenpol getroffen war. 

"Darf ich Ihnen Tee anbieten?", kam Luxingers Stimme aus der Küche. 

"Danke", sagte Thorsten abwesend und stellte fest, dass er schon seit einigen Sekunden in die dunklen Augenhöhlen einer bemalten Holzmaske an der Wohnzimmerwand gegenüber blickte. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Sie haben das Buch also noch." 

Luxinger betrat das Wohnzimmer von rechts, jeweils ein dampfendes Glas in jeder Hand. "Das wissen Sie doch", sagte er und blieb neben dem Hauptkommissar stehen.

"Hier. Heute morgen gepflückt und frisch aufgegossen", erklärte der Hexenmeister, der Thorstens Zurückhaltung als Skepsis interpretierte. "Nicht vergiftet. Im Gegenteil, Hagebutte galt schon bei den Kelten als Heilpflanze. Sie stärkt das Immunsystem und beruhigt den Geist." 

Thorsten nahm sein Glas entgegen. "Sie sagten, Sie wüssten nicht, ob es Ihnen damals gelungen ist, Marcel Richter zu verfluchen. Woran würden sie denn den Erfolg eines Fluchs zum Beispiel festmachen?" 

"Nicht unbedingt am Tod der Zielperson", sagte Luxinger belustigt. Sein langer, dünner Körper neigte sich zuerst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, während er seine Antwort abwog. "Nicht alle Flüche sind schlechter Natur, Herr Lannert. Aber die wenigsten von ihnen zeigen sofort ihre Wirkung, wie alle anderen Zauber auch. Zu prüfen, ob ein Zauber erfolgreich war, dazu braucht es vor allem Geduld und ein waches Auge. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie mich wegen dem toten Jungen besuchen."

"Haben Sie meinen Besuch etwa nicht voraussagen können?" Thorsten sah zu Luxinger auf. 

Das Haus lag still da mit seinen alten Schätzen. Von draußen drangen die Geräusche des Walds nur gedämpft zu ihnen. Was vom Himmel zwischen dem spärlicher werdenden Laub zu erkennen war, wirkte flach, raumlos, wie ein weißes Tuch. 

Luxinger lächelte, dünner diesmal. "Sagen wir, Ihr Besuch war naheliegend." 

"Wir sind uns begegnet", half Thorsten ihm auf die Sprünge. "Wie kann das sein?" 

Der Hexenmeister ging hinüber ans Fenster, unter dem sich sein Schreibtisch unter Haufen von Pergamenten, Briefen, Federn, Stiften, Figuren und Gläschen mit getrockneten Pflanzen bog, und lehnte sich dagegen. "Wir bewegen uns auf ähnlichen Bahnen, Sie und ich", sagte er. "Die Reichweite des Bewusstseins ist gebunden an die Grenzen, die man ihr setzt. Für die meisten Menschen endet sie mit der eigenen Haut. Übertreten kann man diese Grenze nur, wenn man bereit ist, sich als mehr als das, mehr als seinen Körper zu begreifen. Ein Prozess, der lange dauern kann, sich manchmal sogar über mehrere Leben erstreckt. Sie haben diese Grenze schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Sie mussten sich nur daran erinnern, was dahinter liegt. Oder viel mehr erinnert werden. Das Buch beweist es. Sie konnten es lesen, habe ich recht?"

Licht hatte begonnen, aus Heide Richters Büro auf dem Gelände der Müllverbrennungsanlage zu sickern wie wenn man den Abfluss der Badewanne freigibt. Das Buch, gebunden in schwarzes Ziegenleder, war ihm wie der Nabel des Strudels erschienen, die Spitze der Nadel, die den Stoff oder die Haut durchsticht. Wie von selbst hatte es sich ihm geöffnet und genauso eigenständig hatten seine Finger die Seite mit dem großen Siegel, das sie beinahe komplett einnahm, aufgeschlagen. Darunter, erinnerte er sich, hatte sich ein Schriftzug in lateinischer Sprache befunden. "Das Schicksal findet einen Weg", zitierte Thorsten und nippte an seinem Tee. "Vergil mussten wir in der Schule lesen."

"Das Siegel des Schicksals." Luxinger nickte. Mit gehobenen, dichten Brauen erweckte er den Eindruck einer Katze vor einem Teller Sahne. "Ihr toter Junge wollte es benutzen, um seines abzuwenden, seinem Karma zu entkommen. Natürlich erfolglos. Jedem Schulkind würde es gelingen, so ein Symbol nachzumalen. Funktionieren kann es nur, wenn man es auch versteht. So wie Sie. Sie haben genau diese Seite aufgeschlagen, weil sie ihre Bedeutung kannten. Schmeckt Ihnen der Tee?"

Thorsten presste die Lippen aufeinander und stellte sein volles Glas auf einem Stapel dicker, ledergebundener Bücher ab. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich glaube nicht an das Schicksal", sagte er, weil das immer gestimmt hatte. 

Er glaubte an kausale Zusammenhänge und an Intuition. Die Kinder seiner Generation hatte schnell gelernt, dass Begriffe wie Gut und Böse, ja, wie Schicksal, wenig Bedeutung hatten, sogar leicht zu instrumentalisieren waren. Obwohl er sich genauso eingestehen musste, dass er die Eingebungen, die ihm in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gekommen waren, mit Ratio und Verstand allein nicht erklären konnte. 

Luxingers Miene blieb unbewegt. Wie um Thorstens Worte zu widerlegen sagte er: "Ihr Kollege war hier. Vor zwei Tagen." 

Bevor Thorsten den trockenen Mund aufmachen konnte, fuhr der Hexenmeister fort: "Von Diana weiß ich, dass er unter Albträumen litt. Er glaubte, dass er deshalb hier war, wie euer Justinus, der die Symptome sieht, aber nicht ihre Ursache."

Der Hauptkommissar war dankbar für das beruhigende Gewicht des Waffenholsters um seine Hüften. "Und, haben Sie ihm auch einen Denkzettel verpasst?" 

Irritierender Weise schien seine Reaktion dem Hexenmeister zu gefallen, der ganz entspannt sein Glas leerte. "Natürlich nicht. Dafür bestand kein Grund", sagte er. "Wussten Sie, dass Herr Bootz bereits den Vergessenstrank getrunken hat?" 

Mit einer unwirschen Geste unterbrach Thorsten den Mann. "Was? Sie haben ihn unter Drogen gesetzt?"

"Ihr Freund befindet sich auf dem Weg des Geheimschülers. Die erste Schwelle hat er bereits übertreten, das war ein harter Kampf." Luxinger lächelte wie über einen geheimen Scherz. "Aber das dürfte Sie doch nicht überraschen. Schließlich sind sie beide doch so eng miteinander verbunden. Sie haben es gespürt, oder?" 

Thorsten rang die Erinnerung an Sebastians Hände um sein Gesicht, seine Arme um seine Schultern, Beine um seine Hüfte, die nicht loslassen wollten, zurück. "Also haben Sie ihm das eingeredet?" 

"Sie trauen Ihrem Freund zu wenig zu", lachte Luxinger. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wie bei einer Herausforderung. Im alten Gebälk knarrte und ächzte es als versuche etwas hindurch zu brechen wie ein Küken aus dem Ei. Dann seufzte der Hexenmeister und sah zur Seite. " _Katado_ ", sagte er schließlich, "ist ein altes Fluchwort. Es soll binden: Menschen, Herzen, Erzfeinde, Schicksale; ganz egal. Früher hat man es auf kleine Bleitafeln geritzt und versteckt, aber Worte brauchen nicht zwingend solches Beiwerk um ihre Macht zu entfalten. Manchmal reicht es schon, sie zu denken, oft genug und unbewusst. Man muss sie meinen. " Untermalend legte er seine langen Finger über den Kristallanhänger auf der Front seines grobenmaschigen Baumwollpullovers.

In Thorstens eigener Brust hämmerte es, als würde sein Herz einem ganz eigenen Takt folgen. 

"Wenn Sie nach Flüchen suchen, Herr Lannert, 

sollten Sie vielleicht zunächst bei sich selbst damit anfangen." 

  
  
  


Als Thorsten sein Telefon wieder mit dem mobilen Datennetz verband, war es fast halb elf. Er hatte gerade vorm Präsidium geparkt, war aber sitzen geblieben um sich ein bisschen Zeit zu geben, bevor er sich besorgten Fragen oder einer gestressten Staatsanwältin stellen musste. Sofort begann sein Handy zu brummen während die verpassten Nachrichten, E-Mails und Anrufe der letzten paar Stunden eingingen. 

Gerade starrte er auf die kleine, rote 5 neben Sebastians Namen in seiner Anrufliste, als genau der zusammen mit dem grauen, anonymen Porträt-Platzhalter, den Thorsten immer vergaß mit Fotos zu ersetzen, seinen Bildschirm ausfüllte. 

"Ja?", meldete sich Thorsten in neutralem Tonfall. 

"Mensch, jetzt geht er ran-", ließ Sebastian ihn kaum ausreden. "Guck mal auf die Uhr! Wo warst du?" 

"Ich bin jetzt da, steh' grad unten", wich Thorsten ihm aus. "Ist was passiert? Sag nicht, Berghoff ist getürmt." 

Am anderen Ende hörte er Sebastian gereizt ausatmen. "Was? Nein. Thorsten", senkte er die Stimme, "ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du warst gestern so… Ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht, dass-" es war fast hörbar, wie er hilflos den Kopf einzog, "Keine Ahnung, ich hatte so ein Gefühl."

Hinter der Windschutzscheibe erlaubte sich Thorsten, einen kurzen, nostalgischen Moment, in dem er Sebastians offenkundige Zuneigung genoss. Dann erinnerte er sich an Luxingers Worte. Abwesend fuhr er sich über den Nacken, der vor Scham prickelte. Angenommen, Luxinger hatte Recht mit seiner Behauptung, wie viel konnte Sebastian von dem wissen, was er letzte Nacht unternommen hatte? "Ich war müde", entschied er sich für eine Erklärung. "Ich musste ein bisschen auf Abstand gehen." 

"Hm-hm", machte Sebastian leise und Thorsten schickte ein stummes Gebet für ihrer beide Sturheit gen Dach seines Porsches. 

"Abstand vom Fall", stellte er richtig. "Hab' mal ausgeschlafen." 

Sebastian atmete auf. "Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass so ein alter Hase wie du auch mal schlapp macht."

Jetzt war es an Thorsten empört zu schnauben. Sein Kollege lachte ihm ins Ohr, er klang beruhigt. Auch Thorsten merkte, wie er sich entspannte. 

"Hast du heute Mittag schon was vor?", fragte er. 

"Ja", sagte Sebastian bedauernd, "ich fürchte ich bin schon verabredet - mit meinem Schreibtisch. Der Tag für die Verhandlung ist angesetzt und ich will lieber jetzt schon anfangen, das Material noch mal durch zu arbeiten, wo's noch alles so frisch ist. Damit ich mir später dann die Ruhe antun kann. Das hat mir nämlich ein weiser Mann geraten."

Thorsten presste die Lippen aufeinander, sah auf die Knöchel seiner Faust ums Lenkrad, an dem er sich einem plötzlichen Fluchtinstinkt zum Trotz festzuhalten schien. "Vielleicht kannst du dein Date ja vertrösten. Der weise Mann rät dir nämlich auch, das Essen nicht zu vernachlässigen."

"Du klingst wie meine Mutter", tadelte ihn Sebastian. "Wenn du mich so gern sehen willst, komm' endlich hoch." 

  
  
  


Der kurze Weg vom Präsidium zum kleinen, italienischen Bistro die Straße hinunter, hatte schon ausgereicht, sie ordentlich durch zu pusten, aber Thorsten hatte sich schlicht geweigert für fünfhundert Meter sein oder Sebastians Auto zu nehmen. Wie versprochen hatten sie die Öffnungszeiten der Kantine verpasst während sie zusammen die Ereignisse der letzten Tage noch einmal rekonstruiert und in vorzeigbare - und vor allem rechtsgültige - Form gebracht hatten. Jetzt hieß es, auf ausgefüllte Formulare und Unterschriften warten. Waren die spannenden, oft extrem nervenaufreibenden Momente ihrer Ermittlungen vorbei, zeigte sich immer deutlichsten die eigentliche, ernüchternd bürokratische Natur ihrer Arbeit. Als sie sich gerade auf den Weg nach unten hatten machen wollen, hatte Frau Alvarez, aus dessen Büro den ganzen Vormittag über eine Seite diverser intensiver Telefonate zu hören gewesen war, sich ganz einfach mit den Worten "Ich muss hier raus" bei ihnen eingeklinkt. 

"Alter vor Schönheit", sagte Sebastian gerade mit einem angedeuteten Zwinkern an Thorsten und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. 

Alvarez bedachte sie beide mit einem spitzen Blick, aber ließ sich trotzdem nicht von Thorsten den Vortritt nehmen. 

"Also, von der alten Schule sind Sie nicht gerade, Herr Bootz", kommentierte sie und steuerte zielstrebig nach der Garderobe auf einen leeren Vierertisch an der hinteren Wand zu. Dort war das untere Drittel zu einer durchgehenden, ledergepolsterten Sitzbank umfunktioniert worden. Darüber lachten hochkontrastige, Schwarz-Weißfotografien von Männern und Frauen jeden Alters über das Gefühl von Kaffeebohnen in ihren Händen von einer großformatigen Fototapete. 

Das Bistro war insgesamt modern eingerichtet mit dem ein oder anderen rustikalen Accessoire, wie zum Beispiel einer alten Nudelmaschine auf der Theke, und wurde nicht hauptsächlich von Polizisten besucht. Die traf man außerhalb der Mittagspause vor allem beim Griechen auf der anderen Straßenseite. Vielleicht konnte einfach nicht jeder etwas mit Büffelmozzarella und luftgetrockneten Tomaten im Parmaschinkenmantel anfangen, überlegte Thorsten. Eigentlich war es vor allem die Staatsanwältin, die ihre Kollegen ab und zu hierher verschlagen hatte. Sie wiederum wurde wahrscheinlich angelockt von saisonalem, frischen Salat und dem guten, italienischen Espresso. 

Betont schwerfällig ließ Thorsten sich mit seinem Mantel überm Arm neben Alvarez auf die Bank gleiten, was Sebastian gegenüber ein Schmunzeln abgewinnen konnte. 

"Soll ich mich mal nach Seniorenportionen erkundigen", bot Sebastian an und mimte, nach einem Kellner zu winken. Tatsächlich erschien eine junge Frau mit brauner Schürze und kurzen Haaren an ihrem Tisch. 

"Was darf's denn für euch zu trinken sein?", ging sie direkt zur Sache und zückte ein elektronisches Gerät, Stift im Ansatz. 

Frau Alvarez versteckte ein Lachen, indem sie konzentriert die Servierunterlage an ihrem Platz betrachtete und Sebastian zog den Kopf ein, Fältchen um die Augen tief. 

"Ich hätte gern einen Espresso und ein Wasser. Still. Ruhig einen Liter. Und bitte die Karte", bestellte Thorsten lässig.

"Für mich bitte auch einen Espresso", fügte die Staatsanwältin hinzu. Sie strich sich eine vom Wind losgezerrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und schien damit ihre Fassung zurückerlangt zu haben. 

Sebastian zog betont ernsthaft die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte die Finger vor sich aneinander, Unterarme auf der Tischplatte. "Ich bekomme dann eine Apfelschorle", sagte er. 

Die junge Frau nickte. "Kommt. Ich bring' euch zum Wasser einfach drei Gläser, okay?" 

"Ja. Danke", sagte Thorsten. 

Unterm Tisch stieß Sebastians Knie wie zufällig gegen Thorstens, sobald sie wieder alleine waren. Sein Kollege sah ihn verschmitzt an. 

Neben ihnen seufzte Frau Alvarez. "Wirklich schön für Sie, dass Sie beide schon wieder so gute Laune haben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe seit gestern Migräne. Zum Glück fahre ich nicht mit dem Bus, oder ich könnte gar nicht mehr schlafen. Erinnert Sie auch der Stoff von den Sitzen an unseren Dr Dräger?" 

"Ah-ah", machte Sebastian und deute an, streng mit dem Zeigefinger zu wackeln. "Denken Sie an die Regel." 

"Ich rede nicht über den Fall", verteidigte sich Alvarez spitzfindig, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. "Ich kritisiere die Kleiderwahl eines Kollegen."

"Achso", setzte Thorsten gerade an, aufs Thema einzusteigen, als ein melodisches Klingeln aus der Handtasche der Staatsanwältin ihn unterbrach. 

Zielstrebig zog sie ihr Telefon hervor. Ein Blick aufs Display ließ sie zufrieden in sich hineinlächeln, glättet die kurze, steile Falte zwischen ihren Augen. Trotzdem drückte sie den Anruf gleich darauf weg. 

"Sicher, dass es nichts Wichtiges war?", fragte Sebastian. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Immer noch mit diesem geheimnisvollen Lächeln sah sie zum Fenster. "Wissen Sie, was nämlich gegen Migräne hilft?" 

Thorsten sah die Antwort kommen, so wie Sebastian von unten herauf von Alvarez zu ihm sah. "Guter Sex?" 

Während Alvarez sich selbstgefällig in die Polster zurücklehnte, suchte Thorsten über den Scheitel seines Kollegen hinweg nach der Bedienung, die gerade mit einem vollen Tablett zwischen den anderen Tischen hindurch auf sie zukam. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das letzte Mal hatte man Sebastians Verhalten als derart hemmungsloses Flirten bezeichnen können, da war er bartlos, übermütig und noch mit Julia verheiratet gewesen. Dass Thorsten mittlerweile mehrmals aus erster Reihe dabei hatte zusehen dürfen, was sich sein Kollege unter gutem Sex so vorstellte, machte das wahren seiner Professionalität heute ungleich schwerer. Aber er wollte auch nicht ihr gemeinsames Essen mit stoischer, schlechter Laune verderben, nur um einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. 

"So", erlöste ihn die junge Frau und fing sofort an ihre Getränke zu verteilen. "Kuchen und Paninis sind vorne in der Auslage. Die Karte für warme Speisen" - sie griff nach einer langen Tafel, die hinter ihr an der Wand gelehnt hatte - "ist hier. Die Pasta kann ich heute besonders empfehlen." 

Als das Handy der Staatsanwältin zum zweiten Mal klingelte, waren ihre leeren Teller gerade abgeholt worden. Wahrscheinlich merkte er das gar nicht, aber Sebastians Zungenspitze schnellte immer wieder in seine Mundwinkel, auf der Suche nach dem letzten Rest Soße seiner Salbeinudeln. 

Diesmal wirkte Alvarez nicht besonders glücklich als sie sah, wer sie da anrief. "Da muss ich jetzt wirklich ran", entschuldigte sie sich und wartete kaum ab, bis Thorsten ihr den Weg frei machte. 

"Ich mach' schon", sagte Thorsten in gedämpftem Tonfall, als die Staatsanwältin mit dem Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter ihre Kreditkarte hervorziehen wollte. 

"Nein, keinesfalls", sagte sie in den Hörer, machte ihren Kollegen aber mit Gesten klar, dass das nächste Mittagessen erst recht auf ihre Rechnung ginge. 

Sebastian räusperte sich, sobald die Ladentür hinter Frau Alvarez zugefallen war. "Ich dachte schon, sie fragt mich schon wieder nach meinem Kindermädchen, oder einem anderen ihrer Decknamen für 'Freundin'." Er hatte seine Jacke irgendwann dann doch endlich ausgezogen und begann sich jetzt die Ärmel seines Hemds nach dem Essen wieder herunter zu krempeln. "Da vermisse ich Nika besonders. Wenn sie dabei war, sind wir immer unterm Radar geblieben." 

"Oder haben es besonders hart abbekommen", sagte Thorsten und erinnerte sich an die Verhöre zu deren Gegenstand er geworden war, sobald die beiden Frauen irgendwie die leiseste Ahnung von seinen Wochenendaktivitäten mit Begleitung bekommen hatten. Völlig unbeteiligt war Sebastian dabei allerdings auch nicht geblieben. Mit der Serviette, die er behalten hatte, sammelte Thorsten ein paar Krümel jenseits der Unterlagen vom Tisch. 

"Anders hat man aus dir ja auch nichts herausbekommen", sagte Sebastian und teilte den Rest der zweiten Flasche stilles Wasser zwischen ihnen auf. 

Thorsten wägte seine Worte ab. "Ein Geständnis von einem Unschuldigen zu bekommen, ist auch nicht leicht. Nicht, dass es euch abgehalten hätte." 

Sebastians Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe. "Ist nicht wahr! Was ist mit deiner Nachbarin? Oder Ex-Nachbarin. Du hast doch gesagt, mit ihr könntest du dir, naja, was vorstellen." 

"Ich hab' gar nichts gesagt", erinnerte ihn Thorsten. "Das hast du dir ausgedacht. Lona war wie… " Sie war viel zu jung gewesen - und doch auch nicht viel jünger als sein Kollege damals gewesen war. Trotzdem hatte er sich und seine Altlasten ihr nicht ans Bein binden wollen, nur um dann doch am Ende wieder getrennter Wege zu gehen. Als sie sich zum Abschied umarmt hatten, da hatte er Lilli gesehen, die er irgendwann auch in die große weite Welt hätte verabschieden müssen. 

"... eine Nachbarin?", bot Sebastian an, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. 

"Ex-Nachbarin", korrigierte Thorsten ihn wohlwollend. 

"Ihr seht euch also nicht mehr?" Sein Kollege klang beiläufig während er sein Wasserglas auf dem Bierdeckel hin und her schob wie ein Kaufmann seine Gewichte auf der Waage. 

Durch die Stelle, an der sich ihre Beine berührten, drohte sich seine Nervosität auf Thorsten zu übertragen. Beruhigend lehnte er sich vor. "Lona ist in Zürich", erklärte er. "Jedenfalls war sie das noch vor drei Jahren." 

"Zürich", sagte Sebastian. 

Thorsten musste sein Schmunzeln gar nicht erst verbergen, weil Sebastian ihn immer noch nicht ansah. "Angeblich gibt es da einen Förderverein, oder eine Interessengemeinschaft für Linguisten."

"Na gut, das macht Sinn." 

"Gerade hast du dich noch über die Frau Staatsanwältin und ihr Interesse an deinem Privatleben beschwert", tadelte er seinen Kollegen milde. 

"Ja, aber unter Freunden darf man das", kam Sebastians Einspruch ohne Zögern, als hatte er sich genau diesen Satz für genau diese Unterhaltung schon im Voraus überlegt. Er musterte Thorsten wachsam. Seine unruhigen Finger verrieten, worüber sie sich beide im klaren waren: Das Wort Freundschaft für die Natur ihrer Beziehung hatten sie seit geraumer Zeit umschifft, jeder mit seinen eigenen Befürchtungen, was unter seiner Oberfläche zum Vorschein kommen mochte. 

Thorsten dachte an all die Momente, die er Sebastian im Geheimen beobachtet hatte: Beim Spielen mit den Kindern im Garten; wenn er Julia versichert hatte, dass ihre vegetarischen Rollladen überhaupt nicht zu weich gekocht waren; die entschlossene Falte auf seiner Stirn, weil er keine Hilfe brauchte, er war doch nur angeschossen worden nicht tödlich verletzt; sein Profil unter bunten Konzertscheinwerfern, wie er stumm den Text versucht hatte mit zu singen, ohne, dass jemand merkte, dass er ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannte; mit blutender Lippe und trockenem Laub um Haar, aber lebendig; dieser wiegende Gang, den Thorsten zuerst für ein Zeichen von Eitelkeit gehalten hatte; sein schlafendes Gesicht; der Umriss seiner Schultern über der Lehne von Thorstens Sofa; ein gebeugter Rücken überm Wäscheständer; wie jede mit zerstörerischer Energie zum zerreißen gespannte Linie seines Körpers seine Gefühlslage offen Preis gab für diejenigen, die sie lesen konnten; jedes Mal, dass er, vermeintlich unbeobachtet, Thorsten angesehen hatte mit diesem gefährlich weichen Gesichtsausdruck; im Licht ihrer Schreibtischlampen, das sie, spät abends und als letzte im Büro, in ihren eigenen, kleinen Kosmos gehüllt hatte. 

Das hatte er gemacht, _weil_ sie Freunde waren. Weil Sebastian ein verheirateter Mann gewesen war. Dann, als sie nur noch Kollegen gewesen waren, hatte er aus Gewohnheit weiter gemacht. Immer im sicheren Abstand, nicht zuletzt zu seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Tja, und jetzt standen sie wieder hier, mussten ihre Positionen zum Wort neu ausloten. Thorsten spürte die Leine wieder, ihren behutsamen, geduldigen Zug. Er fragte sich, ob Sebastian sie auch spüren konnte, oder ob sich das alles doch noch bloß als ein Symptom von Luxingers Gehirnwäsche herausstellen würde. 

Selbst Thorstens kurzes Lächeln, schaffte es offenbar schon, Sebastian zu beruhigen, schien zu vermitteln, was dahinter lag. Er erwiderte Thorstens angedeutetes Nicken. Räusperte sich. 

"Darauf sollten wir anstoßen oder?", schlug er vor und tippte mit seinem Wasserglas gegen das seines Kollegen. 

"Aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Wir sollten langsam zurück", sagte Thorsten. Feierabend war noch nicht angesagt. 

Sebastian wirkte, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, also wartete Thorsten geduldig während sein Kollege sich die Worte zurecht legte. 

"Thorsten", begann er. 

Und plötzlich sah Thorsten sie, ganz klar und deutlich. Ihre Hände dort zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch. Sebastians lange Finger zwischen seinen, konnte sie praktisch fühlen, halb Nachbild vom Daumen, mit dem Sebastian über seine Hand gestreichelt hatte, halb Zukunftsvision. Er fühlte, wie seine Handflächen heiß wurden. 

Bevor sie wahr werden konnte, am hellichten Tag mitten im Bistro, erhob sich Thorsten von der Sitzbank. 

Sebastian presste die Lippen aufeinander, der innere Konflikt nur zu deutlich sichtbar. Aber er versuchte nicht, seinen Kollegen aufzuhalten, oder sich seine Enttäuschung anmerken zu lassen.

"Die Kinder sind bei Julia, oder?", fragte Thorsten ihn. 

Sebastian sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm auf. "Ja, bis übernächste Woche." 

"Dann hast du doch bestimmt einen Wein im Kühlschrank, hm?" 

Langsam erhellte Verstehen Sebastians Züge. Seine Augen verengten sich, vertieften die Fältchen um sie herum. "Rot oder Weiß?" 

Thorsten gelang es kaum, sich nicht von der Erleichterung, die Sebastian ausstrahlte, anstecken zu lassen, also setzte er eine ernste Miene auf. "Such du was aus."

An der Kasse, während er auf seinen Beleg wartete, sah er sich nach seinem Freund um, der versonnen in die Ferne schauend und mit ungelenken Bewegungen in seine Lederjacke schlüpfte. 

  
  
  


Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand Thorsten vor den geöffneten Türen seines Kleiderschranks im grellen Licht der Deckenlampe. Draußen war es schon früh dunkel geworden dank einer dichten Wolkendecke über der Stadt. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur schnell frisch anziehen wollen, bevor er rüber zu Sebastian fuhr. Mit dem Bus natürlich. Aber jetzt, wo er den Stapel sauber gefalteter, schlichter T-Shirts und Pullover in ihrem Fach so musterte, kamen sie ihm unpassend vor, wie einen Schritt zu weit. Aber waren sie den nicht sowieso schon gegangen, vor Jahren, spätestens Samstag? Konnte er immer noch so tun, als ob er nicht ahnte, was sein Freund ihm hatte sagen wollen? Gleichzeitig kostete es ihn so viel mehr Kraft, den alten Mustern des Verzichts eben nicht zu folgen, wie die Spitze eines Stifts auf einem neuen Blatt in den Spuren alter Notizen hängen blieb. 

Als ein steter Tropfen klopfte vor allem eine Frage seit dem Morgen an seinen Verstand, hielt seine Schaltkreise am laufen: Was war dieses Schicksal, von dem Luxinger gesprochen hatte? Thorsten sah da zwei Möglichkeiten. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es bedeutete mit ihm zu brechen. Wie Marcel Richter bewiesen hatte, konnte es erhebliche Folgen haben, genau das zu tun, oder? Zu versuchen selbst den eigenen Fluch zu lösen. Dagegen schien die Wahl zwischen blau oder schwarz eigentlich lächerlich einfach. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte sich den Hexenmeister von der Schulter. 

"Ach", seufzte er schließlich, aufgebracht über seine eigene Unschlüssigkeit und griff nach einem grauen Sweatshirt. Zog eine dunkle Jeans von der Stange. 

Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer fiel sein Blick aufs Handy neben seinen Schlüsseln auf der Kommode unter der Garderobe. Noch bevor sein Display aufleuchtete, bevor der Vibrationsalarm einsetzen konnte, spürte er den heißen Zug im Nacken. 

"Sebastian?", nahm er den Anruf entgegen. 

"Hallo, Thorsten. Tut mir Leid." Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang unsicher, ungeduldig, und gehörte einer Frau. "Hier ist Julia. Ihr wart verabredet? Hat Basti erzählt."

Thorsten versuchte Hintergrundgeräusche auszumachen. Da waren leise Stimmen, gedämpfte Gespräche, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Ein öffentlicher Raum, jedenfalls, keine private Feier. Von wegen eng verbunden, er hatte gar nichts gespürt, gar nichts gesehen von einer möglichen Gefahr. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch? Warum hat Sebastian sein Telefon nicht?" 

"Ja. Ja, alles gut", sagte Julia. "Henri hatte seit Samstag Bauchschmerzen. Da war er ja mit der Klasse im Zoo. Ich dachte, da hat er sich Magendarm geholt. Heute Abend sind wir dann ins Krankenhaus. Sie haben ihm sofort den Blinddarm rausgeholt. Sowas ist typisch, in seinem Alter. Basti ist grad drin mit Maja, wenn er aufwacht."

"Soll ich vorbeikommen? Braucht ihr was?" Eine Sporttasche hatte er noch oben im Schrank. Er sah auf die Uhr. Die späten Supermärkte hatten noch zirka zwei Stunden auf. Tankstellen länger. 

Julias lachen klang ein wenig angespannt, aber ehrlich. "Das war ein Routineeingriff, den machen die hier jede Woche. Es ist wirklich alles gut. Moritz ist bis morgen in Frankreich und ich war mit den Kindern alleine, da wollte ich… Ich brauchte halt jemanden, der Maja fährt, falls ich erstmal nicht weg komme. Außerdem hätte ich ihn ja sowieso angerufen, damit er Henri besuchen kommen kann. Also Basti." Sie machte eine Pause. "Eigentlich ruf' ich jetzt nur an, um dir abzusagen. Basti denkt an sowas nicht. Hinterher gebt ihr noch eine Vermisstenanzeige raus. Ich hoffe, du warst noch zuhause?" 

"Hm", bestätigte Thorsten und trat zurück, bis er sich an die gegenüberliegende Flurwand lehnen konnte. 

"Puh, rechtzeitig", sagte Julia. 

Sie hatten nicht mehr gesprochen seit damals. Seit sie zu Maja in den Rettungswagen gestiegen war. Irgendwie, hatte Thorsten manchmal das Gefühl, schien sie ihm insgeheim die Schuld zu geben. Für alles. Dass die Situation mit den Mendts so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, weil er Sebastian nicht im Griff gehabt hatte. Dafür, dass ihr Mann Urlaube abgesagt und Hochzeitstage verschoben hatte. Vielleicht - und das war keinesfalls undenkbar, Julia war da sensibler als Sebastian - hatte sie auch bemerkt, wenn Thorsten hingesehen hatte. Natürlich nur hingesehen. Er selbst übte sich in einer diplomatischen Beziehung zur Ex-Frau seines Freundes, immerhin konnte er ihre vermeintlichen, unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe nur zum Teil von sich weisen. Gewollt, dass Sebastians Familie unter der Belastung durch ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung litt, geschweige denn, dass es überhaupt jemals zu einer Art Entscheidung gekommen war zwischen Julia und der Arbeit, und damit Thorsten, hatte er nie. Auch, wenn das in ihren Augen natürlich völlig anders ausgesehen haben musste. 

Er hörte sie durchatmen, konnte quasi vor sich sehen, wie sich ihre Nase entschlossen kräuselte. "Ich find's gut", sagte sie unvermittelt, als hätten die paar Worte sie nicht wenig Überwindung gekostet und mussten jetzt schnell über die Zunge hinausgescheucht werden. 

"Was?" Thorsten versuchte ihr über das abklingende Adrenalin und seine Sorge zu folgen. 

"Dass ihr euch wieder seht", erklärte sie. "Das tut ihm gut."

"Hm", wiederholte Thorsten. 

"Ich bekomme nicht viel mit, wies ihm geht. Aber die Kinder. Uns ging's allen schlecht, nachdem Maja… Aber ich hab' Moritz. Basti… tut sich manchmal schwer. Vorhin, als er hier angekommen ist, hatte er sich gut im Griff. Die letzten Jahre war er dauernd abwesend oder wütend. Da hätte er eine Nachricht wie über Henris Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht verpackt. Er war gar nicht richtig da, im Kopf. Hat er nie zeigen wollen, aber wir waren mal verheiratet." Sie lachte erneut, ebenso trocken.

"Die letzten Jahre waren hart", stimmte Thorsten ihr zu. Er bemühte sich, seine Frage sanft, nicht wie von einem verbitterten Polizisten klingen zu lassen: "Warum erzählst du mir das alles?" 

"Weil ich nicht mehr sauer bin. Glaub' ich." Sie seufzte. "Sebastian geht's besser ohne was auch immer da los war zwischen euch. Ich wollte nur, dass du das mal von jemandem hörst." 

Im Hintergrund hörte man das Quietschen von Rädern, die vermutlich einem Rollbett gehörten. "Ups, Entschuldigung", sagte Julia wahrscheinlich zu der Person, die das Bett schob. Zu Thorsten sagte sie: "Wie auch immer. Ich werd' jetzt wieder rein gehen. Gute Nacht." 

"Gute Nacht", erwiderte Thorsten. "Grüß' die kleinen und gute Besserung", hatte er noch sagen wollen, aber die Leitung wurde mit einem entschiedenen Piepton still.


	8. Mittwoch

Die Nacht war finster und traumlos an ihm vorübergezogen, aber Thorsten konnte sich nicht ausschließlich darüber freuen. Nicht, wenn das bedeuten konnte, dass Sebastian vielleicht kein Auge zugetan hatte. Oder zu müde gewesen war zum Träumen nach der späten Hiobsbotschaft und der letzten Woche. Um kurz nach drei Uhr morgens hatte sein Freund, nicht dessen Ex-Frau, jedenfalls eine kurze Nachricht an Thorstens Nummer versendet: "henri ist ok, ihn hats umgehauen. maja ist bei mir, julia im kh. versuche pünktlich zu sein". Zwei Minuten später dann: "wir holen das nach". 

Den Fernseher hatte Thorsten ausgelassen. Er hatte schweigend Kaffee getrunken und aus dem Fenster in den Hof gesehen. Es hatte Bodennebel gegeben, der wie ein keuscher Schleier über dem Rasen seiner Nachbarn und überall dort, wo der Boden noch feucht genug gewesen war, gelegen hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass er sich wohler fühlen würde, wenn die Träume, die er mit Sebastian teilte, endlich aufgehört hatten. Aber jetzt war es schon zum zweiten Mal passiert und wieder hatte es ihn voller nervöser Energie zurückgelassen, wie ein Fall, bei dessen Aufklärung ihnen die Zeit davonlief. Heute hatte sich außerdem eine ungewisse Vorfreude hinzugesellt. 

Auf dem Weg zum Präsidium machte er Halt an einem Drogeriegeschäft, das gerade öffnete, um eine Packung Dextrose zu besorgen. 

Gerade öffnete er die Tür zwischen Treppenhaus und Flur, als ein großer Mann mit auffällig rotem Brillengestell und noch auffälligerem, orange-braun karriertem Anzug und blauer Krawatte aus Frau Alvarez Büro trat. Bevor Thorsten die Chance gehabt hätte, die Tür wieder zu schließen und damit einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, schnellte Dr Drägers Kopf wie der eines Reptils zu ihm herum. 

Auf dem Flur zu Sebastians und seinem Büro trat Thorsten dem Anwalt mit ausgestreckter Hand entgegen. "Guten Morgen, Herr Dräger." 

Der schien genau die richtige Menge kühle Ablehnung in Thorstens Augen, seinem sicheren Stand zu lesen, denn er bleckte sofort die Zähne zu einem giftigen Grinsen.

"Herr Kriminalhauptkommissar Lannert", stellte er fest. Mit dem lackierten Aktenkoffer unter den Ellbogen geklemmt, ergriff er die Hand des Hauptkommissars. Sein Griff war fest, aber unangenehm feucht. 

"In den Siebzigern wurden sechs Freunde so lange von der isländischen Polizei in Einzelhaft gehalten und mit Suggestionsfragen bedrängt, bis jeder von ihnen sich verantwortlich für den Mord an zwei Männern erklärte. Ich muss Ihnen gratulieren! Mit ihren Verhörmethoden ist es Ihnen ganz wunderbar gelungen, in die archaischen Fußstapfen ihrer nordischen Kollegen zu treten", sagte er, während er Thorstens Hand schüttelte wie ein zwielichtiger Autohändler, bevor er endlich losließ. 

"Wir haben die Verdächtigen lediglich achtundvierzig Stunden hier in Verwahrung behalten, bevor wir sie unter Beobachtung nach Hause geschickt haben", erwiderte Thorsten gelassen. "Nach Herrn Berghoffs Geständnis besteht allerdings dringender Mordverdacht zumindest gegen ihn, weshalb wir U-Haft sowie psychologische Betreuung für ihn veranlassen ließen." 

Drägers Zeigefinger schnellte in die Höhe. "Ah, ein erzwungenes Geständnis!", sagte er tadelnd und unterstrich jedes Wort mit dem Wackeln seines Fingers. "Sie haben private, anonyme Unterhaltungen suggestiv vorgetragen und ihn im Verhör bedrängt, bis mein Mandant sich zu einem Geständnis gezwungen sah. Die Frau Staatsanwältin hat mich ja bereits einer Antwort vertröstet, aber Sie scheinen mir mit Auskünften weniger sparsam. Weshalb überwacht die Polizei immer noch Kati Sonders Haus? Gegen sie sind, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, die Vorwürfe der vorsätzlichen Tötung fallengelassen worden. Frau Sonder ist ein Opfer in diesem Fall und wird weiterhin behandelt wie ein Schwerverbrecher." 

Während der Anwalt sprach warf Thorsten einen Blick über seine Schulter, wo Alvarez und der Mann, der zur Zeit das Büro des Technikers bewohnte, ihre Köpfe auf den Flur hinaus streckten. Die Staatsanwältin schien ihn mit Blicken beschwören zu wollen, das Gespräch schnell zu beenden. Sie wirkte, als habe sie für heute und die kommenden dutzend Jahre bereits genug von Dräger gesehen. 

Ohne den Anwalt direkt mit Blicken zu würdigen, entgegnete Thorsten: "Für Frau Sonder besteht Selbstverletzungsgefahr."

"Achso, darum werden bewaffnete Männer und Frauen vor ihrem Haus positioniert!" Er sah sich um, wie ein Komiker nach Applaus. 

"Herr Dräger", sagte Thorsten und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Wollen Sie sich dieses Theater nicht für die Verhandlung aufheben?" 

Schlagartig schien jegliche Jovialität von Dräger abzufallen, als hätte er soeben sein buntes Jackett abgelegt. "Herr Lannert", sagte er und beugte sich ein Stück zu Thorsten herunter, "Sie und ihre Frau Alvarez werden meinen Mandanten nicht ins Gefängnis wandern sehen. Meine Forderung bleibt bestehen: Totschlag ohne Tötungsabsicht, bei dem fragwürdig ist, bei welcher geistiger Gesundheit sich Opfer und Täter befanden. Sie werfen meinem Mandanten die Manipulation von jungen Frauen vor, aber was tun Sie selbst? Das wird man diskutieren, wo da der Unterschied liegt. Herr Berghoff wird in die Klapse gesteckt werden und Sie wird man fragen, ob die Polizei sich jetzt die Schuldigen immer unter den Kranken sucht, die leicht einzuschüchtern sind. Ich freue mich auf Sie alle. Ich hoffe, Sie bringen Ihr bestes Kameralächeln mit."

Dräger richtete sich auf und schob seine Brille den Nasenrücken hoch. 

Thorsten sah zu, wie der Anwalt ihn zackig umschiffte und den Flur verließ. 

Ihm gegenüber lehnte Frau Alvarez im Türrahmen. Ihre adrette Seidenbluse wirkte zerknittert, als habe sie in ihr geboxt. "Er blufft", sagte sie.

"Ich weiß", sagte Thorsten. "Aber ganz Unrecht hat er auch nicht." 

Alvarez neigte den Kopf, als müsse sie erst nachsehen, ob Thorsten noch bei Sinnen war. "Keins seiner Argumente wird vor Gericht standhalten. Sie und Herr Bootz haben sich verhalten, wie es das Gesetz und die schwierige Situation von ihnen verlangt hat. Sie haben niemanden erschossen." 

Thorsten überging ihre Anspielung. "Vor Gericht vielleicht nicht, aber worum es Dräger geht, ist die Öffentlichkeit. Wenn er der den Bären mit den Isländern aufbindet und noch ein paar andere Geschichten, wird sie ihm glauben, ihm zumindest zuhören." 

Alvarez entkräftete Thorstens Bedenken mit der müden Bewegung einer eleganten Hand. "Na los, ich brauche jetzt erstmal einen frischen Kaffee. Sie auch?" Sie löste sich aus ihrer Position. 

"Den wievielten? Vierten?", fragte Thorsten sie ohne wirkliche Schärfe. Er folgte ihr zur Küche. 

"Zweiten", berichtigte sie seine Schätzung. "Leider, wie ich ja fast sagen muss." 

Thorsten musterte die Staatsanwältin. 

"Sagen Sie nichts, ich kenne die Gefahren für mein Herz, meine Haut und meine Zähne." Sie hob abwehrend beide Hände und drehte sich mit schwingendem Rock um zur Kaffeemaschine. "Ich verspreche Ihnen, jede von diesen Studien ist ohne Berücksichtigung von Dr Dräger katastrophalem Einfluss durchgeführt worden, oder sie wären anders ausgefallen." 

Mit den Armen vor der Brust sah Thorsten ihr beim Befüllen der Maschine zu. "Da bin ich sicher", stimmte er ihr zu. Aus seiner Jackentasche zog er das Paket Traubenzucker, dass er für Sebastian besorgt hatte. 

Als die Staatsanwältin sich umdrehte, bot er ihr ein Stück an. "Alternative?" 

Sie lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Einbauschrank ihm gegenüber. Mit Spitzen Fingern nahm sie die das kleine, weiße Rechteck entgegen. "Aus der Asservatenkammer?", wollte sie verschwörerisch wissen. 

Thorsten und sie teilten ein schiefes Lächeln über ihren schlechten Witz. "Kriegt man heute sogar schon bei der Apotheke." 

"Fühlen Sie sich denn nicht gut?", fragte sie. Ihre Augenbrauen formten eine seichte Falte auf ihrer Stirn. "Von der morgendlichen Überraschung mal abgesehen."

"Die sind nicht für mich", beließ es Thorsten bei einer knappen Erklärung. "Was wollte Dräger überhaupt von Ihnen?" 

"Ein Angebot machen. Was leider untergegangen ist zwischen den Drohungen mit einer Untersuchung wegen gesetzeswidriger Verfahren."

"Ich hab' Dräger verpasst?", ertönte Sebastians Stimme vom Flur. Kurz darauf erschien sein Kopf im Durchbruch zur Küche. Auf der Schwelle blieb er stehen. Er hatte wieder dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, aber schien ansonsten gut gelaunt, wenn auch unrasiert. Vielleicht war an der Laune aber auch die leise Schadenfreude, die Thorsten in seinen zuckenden Mundwinkeln erkannte, schuld. "Wie schade." 

"Gerade aus der Tür", bestätigte Alvarez bevor sie sich umwandte um ihnen Tassen aus der Spülmaschine zu holen. 

Sebastians Blick glitt zu Thorsten, wurde weich, Augen lebhafter. "Guten Morgen", sagte er.

Thorsten nickte ihm zu. "Morgen." Er reichte seinem Freund die Dextrose-Packung. "Hab' dir was mitgebracht." 

"Die geb' ich den Kindern auch immer vor Klassenarbeiten mit. Eigentlich würd' ich jetzt gern lachen und ablehnen, aber…" Er nahm sie Thorsten ab, drehte sie zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger. "Hör mal, wegen gestern abend…" 

Alvarez wandte sich zu ihnen um, schlanke Finger um den Henkel einer Tasse geklammert, als enthielten sie das Elixier der ewigen Jugend. Sie betrachtete sie vielsagend. "Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht nachfragen. Am Ende landet sowieso alles auf meinem Schreibtisch." 

Mit energischen Schritten in ihren Pfennigabsätzen schob sie sich an ihnen vorbei. 

"Julia hat mir alles erzählt. Wann kann Henri denn wieder raus?", fragte Thorsten nach einer kurzen Pause. Er vermied die Worte "nach Hause". 

Sebastian entblätterte ein Stück Traubenzucker und steckte es sich ganz in den Mund. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er es mit der Zunge herum schob. "Mindestens drei Tage, bis der Schnitt richtig angefangen hat, zu verheilen. Wird ihn nicht freuen zu hören, dass er erstmal keinen Sport mehr machen darf." 

"Ach, mit 14 bauen sich doch die ganzen Muskeln ruck zuck wieder auf, wenn er überhaupt welche verliert", warf Thorsten ein. 

"Erzähl' du ihm das mal, mir will er nicht glauben. Ich glaub', er ist einfach traurig, weil er Angst hat, er könnte was bei der Mannschaft verpassen." 

Thorsten rieb sich über den Nacken, rieb das warme kribbeln dort weg. "Na klar", sagte er. "ein paar Wochen raus zu sein, bedeutet bestimmt eine halbe Ewigkeit." 

Sein Freund war seiner Bewegung gefolgt. Sie betrachteten sich schweigend. 

"Willst du noch kurz auf die Toilette?", schlug Thorsten vor. "Oder möchtest du gleich bei Kati Sonder auflaufen wie aus dem Bett gefallen?" 

"So schlimm?", fragte Sebastian und rieb sich über die Wangen. Für wirklich lange Nachtschichten lagerten Einwegrasierer und ein paar Packungen Zahnbürsten im Spiegelschrank auf der Herrentoilette.

Es kam Thorsten so vor, als könne er selbst die rauen Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingern spüren. Er verschränkte die Arme, sah seinen Freund herausfordern an. "Besonders John Wayne ist's nicht gerade." 

"John Wayne war'n Nazi", entgegnete Sebastian mit gespitzten Lippen. "Vielleicht lass' ich mir 'nen Bart wachsen."

Thorsten schüttelte gespielt entrüstet den Kopf. "Aber bitte nicht unter der Woche." 

  
  
  


Auf dem Beifahrersitz von Thorstens Porsche betrachtete Sebastian kritisch seinen frisch gestutzten Kinnbart im Seitenspiegel. "Findest du wirklich, mir steht sowas nicht? Dich lässt ein Bart immer aussehen wie'n rauen Seemann." 

Sie parkten vor dem Haus von Kati Sonders Eltern, wo die Frau erstmal untergekommen war. Gegenüber stand ein PKW, von dem aus Kollegen den Wohnsitz im Auge behielten. Ein Lieferwagen, den das Logo des Lokalsenders zierte, parkte in etwas Entfernung. Nicht ganz so viel Anstand besaßen ein paar Fotografen, deren Objektive aus den heruntergelassenen Scheiben ihrer Autos ragten. 

"Dazu fehlt bei dir die Seeluft, du Landratte", entgegnete er abwesend. 

"Hm", machte Sebastian und schnallte sich ab. 

Wie einstudiert stiegen sie gleichzeitig gemeinsam aus dem Wagen. Im Vorbeigehen gab Thorsten den Männern von gegenüber ein Handzeichen. Sebastian grüßte sie nickend. 

"Was erwartest du dir eigentlich hiervon?", fragte sein Freund, als sie die Haustür fast erreicht hatten. 

Thorsten sah zu ihm auf. "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Dräger hat mich auf die Idee gebracht." 

"Achso?" 

"Ja. Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit auf Berghoff konzentriert, weil er der Täter ist. Aber mit seinem anderen uns namentlich bekannten Opfer, Frau Sonder, haben wir uns kaum beschäftigt." 

Sebastian zog die Nase hoch. "Sie wirkte auf mich nicht, wie jemand, der sich manipuliert gefühlt hat, oder sich einfach hätte umbringen lassen."

Thorsten bedachte ihn mit einem Blick. Geheimschüler hin oder her, dachte er, wenn die Dinge immer so einfach wären, bräuchten sie ja nicht zu ermitteln. Er drückte die Klingel. 

"Keine Fragen mehr, bitte", kam eine kraftlose Stimme verzerrt durch die Gegensprechanlage. 

"Ich fürchte, ein paar davon werden wir Ihrer Tochter noch stellen müssen", sagte Thorsten. "Ich bin Hauptkommissar Lannert. Bei mir ist mein Kollege Hauptkommissar Bootz. Würden Sie uns bitte hinein lassen?" 

Hinter ihnen wurde ein Motor gestartet. Dann endlich ertönte das Summen des Türöffners. 

"Ein herzliches Willkommen", flüsterte Sebastian, als sie das gekachelte Treppenhaus betraten. Es roch nach feuchtem Keller. Im Haus wohnten vier Parteien, Sonders im Obergeschoss, dem Klingelschild nach zu urteilen. 

Thorsten sah zwischen den Treppenabsätzen hinauf, wo die Spitzen von grünen Plastiksandalen gerade so über den Rand ragten. Oben erwartete sie die Besitzerin: Eine Frau ende fünfzig mit rot gefärbten Haaren in cremefarbenem, paillettenbesticktem Pullover und Acidwash-Jeans. In ihren Händen wrang sie eine fast leere Schachtel Fair Play. 

"Wie viele sind noch draußen?", fragte sie, ehe die beiden Polizisten auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen waren. 

"Ein Team unserer Kollegen steht bereit, Ihnen zu helfen, sollte es Probleme geben. Bootz", stellte sich Sebastian vor und streckte der Frau die Hand zum Schütteln hin, aber sie schien diese Geste nicht zu bemerken. 

"Die Blitzer mein' ich. Wie viele sind es denn noch?" 

Thorsten zog seine Dienstmarke kurz aus der Innentasche seines Mantels hervor, bevor er die Frau behutsam am Ellbogen fasste. "Lannert ist mein Name. Lassen Sie uns bitte reingehen, Frau Sonder." 

Erstaunlicherweise ließ Katis Mutter sich widerstandslos durch die Wohnungstür dirigieren. Thorsten bemerkte das Schuhregal neben der Fußmatte mit der Aufschrift "Home", aus dem Katis wuchtige, rote Lackboots deutlich hervorstachen, den Türkranz aus Plastiklaub mit dem grell-orangenen Kürbis, die leeren Garderobenhaken. 

Drinnen erwartete sie PVC-Boden und eine Ikea-Küche in der Kati am Fenster saß, eine Fernsehzeitschrift vor sich aufgeschlagen, aber unbeachtet. Ihre Mutter ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen und angelte mit unruhigen Fingern nach einer Zigarette aus der zerknüllten Packung. 

"Hallo, Kati", sprach Thorsten sie an. 

Sie wandte sich nicht zu ihnen um. "Am Anfang war die ganze Straße voll. Gerade ist einer weggefahren. Jetzt sind drei übrig, Mama."

Frau Sonder nickte fahrig. Sie zündete sich die Zigarette an und nahm einen hastigen Zug. Dann sah sie zu den Polizisten auf. "Seit der Anwalt, der Herr Dräger hier war, kommen keine neuen, Gott sei Dank. Er hat gesagt, meine Tochter ist aus dem Schneider. Dafür interessieren sich die Blitzer wohl weniger, für jemanden der aus dem Schneider ist." 

Kati schnaubte. 

Sebastian warf Thorsten einen Blick zu, bevor er vortrat. "Entschuldigen Sie, Frau Sonder, aber würden Sie uns mit ihrer Tochter vielleicht für einen Moment allein lassen?" 

"Aber sie  _ ist _ doch aus dem Schneider, oder?", fragte sie bereits wieder im Aufstehen begriffen, als habe sie gar keine Wahl, als ihren Aufforderungen nachzukommen. 

"Die Anklage wegen Mord wurde fallengelassen, ja", räumte Thorsten ein. Auch nach einem Gespräch mit Dr Dräger schien Frau Sonder nicht in der Lage, den Unterschied zwischen Unschuld und einer Anklage wegen Totschlag zu verstehen. Aber vielleicht wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Jedenfalls war Thorsten nicht hier, um die Frau über rechtliche Feinheiten aufzuklären. 

Kati warf ihrer Mutter einen Blick über die Schulter zu. 

"Ich… bin im Wohnzimmer", verabschiedete sie sich, Worte undeutlich gegen den Filter. Sie zog die Küchentür hinter sich zu, was die geriffelte Glasscheibe in ihrem Rahmen klirren ließ. 

Langsam drehte sich Kati um. Sie trug Jogginghose und Sweatshirt, dazu dicke Socken. Ihre Haare waren ungekämmt, ihr Mund unglücklich verzogen. 

"Was, ist Ihnen was neues Eingefallen, was Sie mir vorwerfen können?", fragte sie, reckte das Kinn herausfordernd vor. "Ich bin aus allen Veranstaltungen geflogen, wissen Sie?" 

"Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Thorsten. 

Sie runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, aber nickte. 

Sebastian lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte der Einbauküche. 

"Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass Sie Freddie töten wollten." 

Kati schnaubte erneut. "Gut", sagte sie. 

"Sie und Herr Berghoff haben sich viel privat unterhalten, stimmt das? Nicht nur im Forum."

"Klar", sagte sie. "Wir sind Freunde. Sowas geht, auch über's Internet. Aber ich sag's nochmal, ich war nicht zusammen mit ihm."

Thorsten faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. "Wenn Sie nicht ihre Tat, ihre Aktion zusammen geplant haben, worüber haben Sie dann mit ihm gesprochen?" 

Kati rollte mit den Augen. "Nochmal: Über normale Sachen, wie's uns geht, haben über nervige Leute gelästert, über Artikel und so. Manchmal hat er sich durchgelesen, was ich für die Uni abgeben sollte. Was soll das? Das hab' ich doch schon alles erzählt, dass wir nicht da saßen und hinter Freddies Rücken gemeinsame Sache gemacht haben, sie abmurksen wollten."

"Wie ging es Ihnen denn?", fragte Sebastian. Thorsten sah zu ihm herüber. Er hatte die Brauen zusammengezogen, Gesicht hart. 

"Ja, scheiße", lachte Kati humorlos auf. "Aber so geht's uns doch allen. Mutter arbeitslos, Vater raus aus der Sache, Uni geht den Bach runter, nichts in Sicht. Fragen Sie doch meine Kommilitonen, wie's denen geht. Dann könnt ihr die ja auch gleich festnehmen."

"Bitte antworten Sie uns ehrlich: Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, Ihr Leben zu beenden?", Thorsten versuchte ihre Augen einzufangen, den Impakt dieser geladenen Frage abzuschwächen. 

Sie warf den Kopf herum, sah aus dem Fenster, als hätte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch von der Straße gehört. Ihre Finger zogen an den Ärmeln ihrer Strickjacke. 

Aus Sebastians Blick las Thorsten, dass sie dasselbe dachten. 

"Nein", zischte Kati, "hab' ich nie."

Er hatte es kaum gefühlt, zu Anfang, aber plötzlich entbrannte ein Schmerz in Thorstens Handgelenk, wanderte in einer heißen Linie seinen Unterarm hinauf. Die Mündung eines Schalldämpfers wie ein Tunnel vor seinen Augen, dunkel und tief. Dahinter ein Loch, das noch tiefer ging. Frisches Blut durch Bandagen, seine Fingerspitzen wurden taub, konnten den Knoten nicht fest genug ziehen. Das Gesicht der Mutter, blass und verwirrt, vor dem düsteren Flur. Das Gefühl, nicht ganz zu sein, leer zu sein, wie den Lichtschalter, das Schlüsselloch nicht finden, obwohl man weiß, dass sie da sein müssen. 

"Bitte", beharrte Thorsten und massiert seine Finger. "Weitere Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass für Herrn Berghoff besonders Frauen von Interesse waren, mit denen er offen über ihre suizidalen Tendenzen sprechen konnte. Sie müssen uns keine Details erzählen, aber Sie können uns sagen, ob Sie mit ihm darüber gesprochen haben."

Kati sah aus dem Fenster. Zupfte an der rauen Haut ihrer Oberlippe. 

"Er hat gesagt, wenn ich reden will, kann ich das", sagte sie schließlich. "Dass seine beste Freundin es mal versucht hat und er für sie da war. Irgendwann hat er nicht mehr nachgefragt. Er hat gesagt, ich mach's ja eh nicht. Hab' ich ja auch nicht." 

Sebastian kam zum Tisch herüber, stützte sich hinter Thorsten auf die Stuhllehne. "Hat Berghoff Sie jemals versucht zu überreden, die Rolle des Opfers zu spielen?" 

Kati schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Darüber haben wir erst spät geredet. Da gab's auch nie Probleme. Freddie  _ wollte _ Tanja Petrova sein. Ich fand's okay so. Ich…" Sie riss an ihrer Lippe. "Er hat mich nie gefragt. Er hat gesagt, so passen die Rollen besser. Ich als Windig und Freddie als Tanja. Ich weiß nicht, worüber er mit Freddie gesprochen hat." 

Thorsten rieb sich über die Stirn. Die Zimmerdecke schien auf sie herab zu sinken, der Druck im Raum nahm zu. Sebastians Hand legte sich warm auf seine Schulter. 

"Kati, ich weiß nicht, was Herr Dräger mit Ihnen und Ihrer Mutter abgesprochen hat, aber wären Sie unter Umständen bereit, über diesen Aspekt Ihrer Beziehung zu Herrn Berghoff auszusagen?", wandte sich sein Freund an die junge Frau. 

Ihr Blick huschte zu ihnen hinüber. "Wir waren nur Freunde", sagte Kati als wäre es ein Reflex für sie geworden, ihren Beziehungsstatus ins richtige Licht zu rücken. "Er hätte auch mich auswählen können, oder?" 

Draußen war es still. Der Nebel vom Morgen war zwar verschwunden, evaporiert, aber schien mit sich alle lauten Geräusche genommen zu haben. Selbst die Sonne schien wie durch Milchglas. Neben ihm atmete Sebastian tief durch, sobald sie das Treppenhaus verlassen hatte. 

"Ich rufe Alvarez an", sagte Thorsten. 

Sebastian blieb auf dem Waschbetonweg zum Bürgersteig stehen. Er brauchte jedoch nicht lange, um mit ein paar eiligen Schritten zu seinem Freund aufzuschließen. 

  
  
  


Es fühlte sich fast unangenehm an, vor acht Uhr abends zuhause zu sein, fand Thorsten, obwohl die Nacht um sieben genauso dunkel war. Trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als sei seine innere Uhr aus dem Rhythmus geworfen worden. Er fühlte sich aus der Zeit gefallen. Nachdenklich stand er vor seiner Anlage und betrachtete die beiden Plattencover, die er vor sich abgelegt hatte. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern, wie die dazugehörige Musik eigentlich klang, wonach ihm war. Der Nachhall der Bilder in seinem Kopf übertönte alles, ließ die bunten Illustrationen verschwimmen. Schließlich stellte er einfach das Radio an, einen Klassiksender. Bloß etwas, auf dem ihm keine Nachrichten gesendet wurden. Dann ging er sich umziehen, seine Brille holen. 

Vor dreißig, vierzig Jahren hätte er für genau solche Tage ein paar Tüten Gras von Freunden im Badezimmer gehabt. Heute begnügte er sich immer, wenn es ihn einholte, seine Hände mit niederer, einfacher Arbeit beschäftigt zu halten, wenn ihm schon die Ermittlungsarbeit fürs Erste ausgegangen war. Spülen brauchte er eigentlich nicht manuell, dafür hatte er eine Maschine, trotzdem ließ er Wasser ein. Ließ die Automatik übernehmen, die ihn auch jeden Morgen aus dem Bett brachte. Zwischen Schaumschlieren sah der Gummistopfen im Abfluss aus wie der Eingang eines geheimnisvollen, unergründlichen Lochs. Ein Tunnel. Schwarze Tinte auf Pergament. Thorsten griff nach seiner Tasse vom Frühstück. Nach dem Brotmesser. Nach seinem Wasserglas, das er eben erst aus dem Schrank genommen hatte. Versuchte zu überlegen, ob und was er noch kochen sollte. Wischte über die Arbeitsplatte. Er wagte heute nicht den Gesichtern seiner Familie in ihrem Bilderrahmen zwischen den Hängeschränken zu begegnen. Mit dem Trockentuch trocknet er alles ab; Teller, Tasse, Messer und Glas, sowie die Arbeitsplatte. 

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Das Geräusch brachte den Rest seiner Umwelt schlagartig zurück wie durch einen gesprengten Damm. Bach spielte laut aus dem Wohnzimmer. Thorsten sah auf die Uhr am Ofen. Viertel vor acht. Er runzelte die Stirn. 

Der junge Mann, der ihn im Hausflur erwartete, schielte beiläufig auf das Spültuch über Thorstens Schulter, während das Italienische Konzert hinter ihnen richtig loslegte. In den Händen hielt er eine große, schwarze Thermobox. "Zwei mal Sommerrollen, zwei mal Glasnudelsalat?", las er von einem Notizblatt auf dem Deckel der Box ab. 

Unten ging die Haustür, dann kamen zackige Schritte die Treppe hinauf. 

Thorsten warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Bestellung. "Tut mir leid, da hat dir wohl jemand eine falsche Adresse genannt", sagte er. 

"Nein, das stimmt schon so!", eilte Sebastians Stimme ihrem Besitzer voraus, bevor dieser schwungvoll auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz unter ihrer Etage einbog. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, stand er neben ihnen. "Und Krabbenchips", sagte er zum Lieferanten. 

Der nickte und setzte die Box ab, um zwei weiße Tragetüten daraus hervor zu holen und an Thorsten zu übergeben 

Er sah Sebastian durchdringend an. Unter dessen Arm schaute der Hals einer Weinflasche hervor. 

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte der junge Mann und schob sich umständlich dank sperriger Box an Sebastian vorbei die Flurtreppe hinunter. 

Sebastian zückte die Weinflasche. "Was hältst du von Riesling zu Vietnamesisch?" 

Thorsten war sich nur zu deutlich seiner Erscheinung bewusst. Es war lange her gewesen, dass ihn jemand so zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und er hätte sich zumindest ein bisschen Vorlauf gewünscht. Eine Zwischenstufe, bevor er den anderen vollkommen zurück in sein Leben in Sweatshirtjacke, Lesebrille und Trockentuch, das immer noch über seiner Schulter lag, lassen müsste. 

Sein Freund lächelte ihn vorsichtig, erwartungsvoll an und sah unter der vergilbten Flurlampe aus, als gehöre er auch dort hin auf den Treppenabsatz, vor Thorstens Wohnung, nachts, mit wilden Haaren. Für einen Moment überlagerten sich die Bilder, schnappten Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zusammen wie die Faltungen einer Ziehharmonika, verdrängten das Chaos in seinem Kopf, bis es kaum mehr war als entferntes Meeresrauschen. 

Sebastians Lächeln wackelte. "Ich… war nur so 'ne Idee von mir. Wenn's grad nicht passt…Hast du schon gegessen?" 

"Komm rein", gab Thorsten nach bevor ihm die Gefühle, die er so lange hatte reifen lassen, hochkommen konnten. Obwohl alles besser war als Leere. "Sonst werden die Frühlingsrollen kalt."

Er brachte ihr Essen in die Küche. Stellte Bach endlich ab. Holte zwei Weißweingläser aus dem Schrank. Sebastian schwebte zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer, als wäre er das erste Mal hier und sich nicht über die Reichweite seiner Befugnisse im klaren. 

"Sommerrollen werden kalt gegessen", erklärte er durch die offenen Türen. 

"Hm, achso", kommentierte Thorsten. "Und, soll ich dich jetzt wieder rausschicken?" Er öffnete einen der vier Styroporbehälter. Darunter kam etwas zum Vorschein, das trotzdem verdächtig nach unfrittierten Frühlingsrollen aussah. 

Zumindest schien seine unschuldige Frage Sebastian endlich zurück auf die Bildfläche zu rufen. Er erschien neben Thorsten und nahm den Korkenzieher entgegen, der ihm gereicht wurde. "Hoffentlich nicht", sagte er leicht dahin, "sonst, ah, hätte ich mich ja umsonst so beeilt, das Essen einzuholen."

Er schenkte ihnen ein. 

"Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass du nicht deine Privilegien missbraucht hast", sagte Thorsten und wandte sich zu seinem Kollegen um, der immer noch in voller Montur ein wenig verloren im Raum stand. 

"Niemals", beteuerte Sebastian. Seine Augen wurden schmal, bogen sich. Dann wanderten sie hinunter zu Thorstens Schulter. 

"Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht gestört hab', Herr Hausmann?" 

Thorsten streifte das Tuch ab, griff stattdessen nach ihren Gläsern und ging voran zum Esstisch. "Zieh' doch mal die Jacke endlich aus."

Nach dem Essen waren sie auf unbekanntes Territorium getroffen. Zuerst war die Frage nach Thorstens neu gewonnener Expertise über südasiatische Kochkunst aufgekommen. Dann hatten sie über ihre Befürchtungen was die kommende Pressekonferenz anging gesprochen. Normalität hatte mit einem Mal eingesetzt, hier im hellen Licht, wo sie allein der Fokus eines kleineren Kosmos waren, so viel mehr als in schummrigen Bars oder geschäftigen Büros. Sie hatten die Flasche leer gemacht. Und dann hatte Sebastian damit begonnen, die Stelle, wo Thorstens Hand neben dem Fuß seines Weinglases auf der Tischplatte ruhte, zu fixieren. 

Langsam drehte Thorsten sie, sodass seine Handfläche nach oben zeigte. Sebastian beugte sich wie in Zeitlupe auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, als würde eine schnelle Bewegung Thorsten verscheuchen und dennoch machtlos gegen diese Anziehungskraft. Mit nervösen Fingern strich er über den Griff seiner Gabel. 

Der Wein und die so lange vermisste gute Gesellschaft machten es Thorsten angenehm einfach, seine Hand auszustrecken. Er konnte fast zusehen, wie das Blut in Sebastians Wangen kroch, als der ertappt aufsah. Sein Mund öffnete sich, wahrscheinlich um sich zu erklären, dann schluckte er, als Thorsten seine Hand nahm. 

Sie war ganz verschwitzt, aber erwiderte seinen Druck. Ein warmer Schauer rieselte Thorstens Nacken herunter, als hätte er soeben einen Stromkreis geschlossen. Als hätte all die Energie, die sich über die letzten Tage, all die Jahre, zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, endlich ein Ventil. 

Sebastians Augen waren groß und dunkel. Thorsten sah ihn unter rotem Licht, in angenehmer Dunkelheit. Die Reflektion von blauem Feuer hinter geschlossenen Lidern. 

"Ich hab' doch damals schon gesagt, dass dir das gefallen hat", zog er seinen Freund leise auf, schwelgte kurz in dieser Erinnerung. Sein Daumen fuhr probehalber über die Haut von Sebastians Handrücken. 

Der machte ein Geräusch hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seine Knie brachten die Tischplatte zum Hüpfen, als er aufsprang, die Verbindung unterbrach. Er war noch nicht ganz auf der anderen Seite des Küchentischs angekommen, da griff er schon stattdessen nach dem Revers von Thorstens T-Shirt. Trotz Übermut gab es keinen heftigen Zusammenstoß. Sebastian beugte sich zu ihm herunter, magnetisch angezogen, zielsuchend. Lippen bereits geöffnet sobald er sie auf Thorstens drückte und Thorsten dieselbe intensive Verehrung wiederspiegelte, mit der er sich selbst so lange nach dieser, wie er immer geglaubt hatte, 'verbotenen Frucht' gesehnt hatte. So lange, dass ihm diese Entsagung jetzt, wo er Sebastian endlich küsste, reichlich lächerlich, reichlich albern vorkam. 

Nachdrücklich schob er seinem Freund die Finger in den Nacken, in die Locken, und brachte sanft ein wenig Distanz zwischen sie, brachte seine Knie zusammen um sich hoch zu drücken. "Hey", sagte er und zog sich die Brille von der Nase. "Moment." 

Sebastian ließ zu, dass er aufstand, ließ sich zurückdrängen. Geschirr klapperte, als die Rückseite von Sebastians Oberschenkeln gegen die Tischkante stieß. 

Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Sebastians Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich herunter. Anders als im Traum konnte er die schwachen Reste des vertrauten Aftershaves seines Freundes, Leder riechen, fühlte dessen Atem in kurzen, warmen Stößen auf seinem Gesicht. Schmeckte Wein. Sebastians Mund war feucht, nachgiebig, stand ihm offen. Sein Freund hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Brauen steil zusammengezogen als hätte er Probleme, das was mit ihm passierte, zu verstehen. Große Hände legten sich auf Thorstens Hüfte um ihn näher zu ziehen, krochen unter den Saum seiner Jacke, aber blieben fast schüchtern diesseits des Hosenbunds. 

Über glatte Wangen und stoppelligen Kiefer ließ Thorsten seine Hände tiefer gleiten, über den Kragen von Sebastians Hemd, das er schon zur Arbeit getragen und nicht mehr hatte wechseln können, wie's aussah, bis zu den breiten Schultern. 

Entschieden machte Thorsten sich los. Trat einen Schritt zurück, bis er sich auf der Arbeitsplatte abstützen konnte. Kam wieder zu Atem. Sebastian war mit geschlossenen Augen stehen geblieben, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, als müsste er sich von einem Sprint erholen, einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd. Er leckte sich über die Unterlippe. 

"Na, zufrieden?", brachte Thorsten hervor, auf Ausschau nach ersten Zeichen des Zögerns. 

Sebastians Augen öffneten sich träge. Natürlich zögerte er nicht. Er erwiderte Thorstens halbes Lächeln, mit dem sie das zwischen ihnen gerade austesten. "Nein", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. "Eigentlich noch nicht." 

"Mh", machte Thorsten und stieß Luft durch die Nase aus.

Von weit her konnte er die Unruhe spüren, die kommende Panik, wenn sein Verstand zu ihm aufschließen würde um ihm klar zu machen, dass er gerade alles umgeworfen, alles verändert hatte. Möglicherweise schlimmer als der Winter vor vier Jahren sie verändert hatte. Aber jetzt gerade fühlte er sich seltsam ruhig, geerdet auf Null unter Sebastians Aufmerksamkeit. Im Hier und Jetzt wie in Luxingers Haus, in der Nähe des Buchs. Während er immer damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihm seine Gefühle für Sebastian die Luft abschnüren würden, sollte er sie jemals sich entfalten lassen, sie zeigen, konnte er heute durchatmen. 

Sein Freund legte den Kopf schief, Körper ein entspanntes S. "Aber wenn du meinst, ob wir jetzt reden können, ohne dass ich noch mal über dich herfalle? Wir können's ja versuchen." 

Thorsten war der ältere, er sollte also auch der vernünftigere von ihnen sein, trotz allem, was sich da nach langer Zeit des Winterschlafs wieder hungrig in seiner Brust regte. Er warf einen Blick hoch zu den Schränken. "Komm, ins Wohnzimmer", entschied er und ging voran. 

Sebastian folgte ihm dicht auf. Als er jedoch neben Thorsten auf dem Sofa platz nehmen wollte, zögerte er, warf einen unsicheren Blick zur Seite. Thorsten ließ ihn entscheiden, wie eilig sie dieses Neuland betreten wollten. Schließlich ließ sich Sebastian doch tief in die Polster sinken, Ellbogen eng am Körper und gefaltete Hände im Schoß, wie immer, wenn er ihr Team mit einer unüberlegten Aktion vor Emilia Alvarez in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. 

"Ich hätte eigentlich viel eher mit dir reden sollen. Hatte es sogar wirklich vor. Es geht dich ja schließlich was an", gestand er endlich. Schüttelte den Kopf, wohl über sich selbst. 

Thorsten hob die Augenbrauen. "Worüber?" 

Sebastian warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagen sollte, dass er ihn nicht weiter bloßstellen brauchte. Dass er das schon schön selbst geschafft hatte. Dass es doch nichts mehr anzuprangern gab. 

"Darüber, dass du bei Emil Luxinger warst, zum Beispiel?", schlug Thorsten in mildem Tonfall vor, weil er am liebsten gesagt hätte, dass er das, wovon Sebastian eigentlich sprach, gewusst hatte, die ganze Zeit. Dass er es niemals zugelassen hätte. Dass Sebastian keine Schuld traf. 

Die Augen seines Freundes wurden wachsam, sobald er den Namen hörte. "Ich fasse es nicht! Wieso kannst du mir nicht ein mal-" 

"Ich war auch bei ihm", unterbrach ihn Thorsten, bevor der andere sich in falschen Ideen verrennen konnte. "Er hat es mir erzählt. Wahrscheinlich, um es mir vorzuhalten. Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt", fügte er hinzu, als sein Freund unglücklich den Mund verzog. 

"Hat er dir auch erzählt,  _ weshalb _ ich bei ihm gewesen bin?" 

Thorsten wog seine Worte ab. "Scheinbar aus dem selben Grund wie ich." 

Er beobachtete Sebastian ganz genau. Seine gefurchte Stirn, über die Erkenntnis wanderte. Wie er sich nervös durchs Haar fuhr, die Spitze seiner erröteten Ohren freilegte. Zuerst zum Fenster sah, Fluchtinstinkt. Dann zu Thorsten, während Neugier, Erklärungsnot und Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht miteinander rangen. 

"Du…?" 

"Ich wollte ihn auch fragen, was er mit dir gemacht hat. Welche Ideen er dir in den Kopf gesetzt hat." 

Sebastian schnappte nach Luft. "Der Typ hat mir gar nichts in den Kopf gesetzt." 

"Ich weiß", sagte Thorsten versöhnlich. "Aber ich war nicht sicher. Nach der ersten Befragung damals warst du völlig neben der Spur. Tauchst in der Medizin auf mit einer geprellten Hand. Diana Jäger. Das war unprofessionell." 

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Sebastian in Abwehrhaltung gehen wurde, stattdessen schlich sich ein weit entfernter Ausdruck in die Augen seines Freundes. "Weißt du, ich bin gar nicht mehr so sicher, was damals real gewesen ist und was nicht."

Thorsten machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. Es war als könne er die Gedanken des Mannes neben sich sehen, wenn er sich nur stark genug konzentrierte. Erinnerungsbilder von nackten Brüsten unter weißer Baumwolle, drei Kratzern auf der Schulter, geflüsterten Worten, süßer Hitze, Kerzenschein. Aber hatte es das alles jemals gegeben? 

"Luxinger hat mich ins Buch sehen lassen", sagte Thorsten, spürte sich selbst absinken in die Vergangenheit, "als ich es ihm zurückgeben habe." 

Sebastians Haltung entspannte sich. Sein Knie drückte gegen Thorstens Oberschenkel, als er sich interessiert vorlehnte. "Was stand drin? Was über Dämonen?" Sein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. "Oder Kräuterrezepte?" 

"Er hat mir ein Bild darin gezeigt aus dem vierzehnten Jahrhundert. Von einem Mönch, der das Buch verwahrt hat. Er hatte den Schlüssel in der Hand. Ich war auf diesem Bild, Sebastian." Sie sahen sich an.

"Das ist unmöglich." Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir reden hier nicht von einem Foto, das sich biometrisch untersuchen lässt. Das gibt es dauernd, dass Leute sich in alten Gemälden sehen." 

Thorsten hob die Schultern, schaute zum Wohnzimmertisch, durch ihn hindurch in ein dunkles Büro, in einen Tunnel, durch einen Kreis aus dunkler Tinte, auf einen toten Jungen auf einer Hügelkuppe. "Das hab' ich auch gesagt. Das beweist gar nichts, so ein Druck in einem alten Buch. Aber", er spürte Sebastians Blick auf sich, erwiderte ihn eindringlich, "dann haben die Träume angefangen." 

"Was für Träume?", fragte Sebastian leise, wie gegen seinen Willen. Das elektrische Licht der Deckenlampe flimmerte, wurde zu ephemerem Feuerschein, das im Augenwinkel tanzte, die Schatten streckte. 

"'Das Schicksal findet einen Weg'", sagte Thorsten statt einer Antwort und schluckte die Angst herunter, die ihm kalt und schwer auf der Zunge lag als hätte der Spruch sie dorthin beschworen. Eine dunkle Vorahnung vor einer möglichen Zukunft. Er fragte sich, ob Marcel Richter ähnlich gefühlt hatte, als er sich seinem Fluch in den Weg gestellt hatte. Er rechnete sich größere Erfolgschancen aus. "Wir hätten sofort ehrlich zueinander sein sollen." Er versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln. "Das war nicht fair von mir. Schon wieder, mh?" 

"Was für Träume, Thorsten?" 

"Deine Träume." 

Ganz langsam weiteten sich Sebastians Augen, bevor er den Kopf weg drehte. Aufstand und den Raum durchquerte. Das Gesicht in den Handflächen vergrub, die aufgerollten Ärmel seines Hemds versuchte hoch zu schieben. Thorsten ließ ihn. Er konnte seine Aufregung verstehen. 

Vor der Anlage blieb Sebastian schließlich stehen und wandte sich ihm mit einer hilflosen Geste seiner langen Arme zu. "Du verstehst es echt mich-! Wie lange?" 

Thorsten zählte nach. "Seit sieben Tagen." 

Erneut raufte sich Sebastian die Haare, atmete aus. "Es… Ich." Er seufzte und schloss die Augen, als könne er damit das wahre Ausmaß seiner Verlegenheit vor dem anderen verstecken. "Ich hab' mich echt die ganze Zeit so blöd verhalten. Aber ich hab's ja selbst nicht verstanden. Echt, manchmal steht man direkt davor und merkt es nicht. Ich hab's wirklich nicht gewusst. Ich hab' Julia gefragt, ob man mehrere Menschen gleichzeitig lieben kann!" Er sah Thorsten direkt an. "Kein Wunder, dass sie dachte, ich geh' fremd."

"Julia hat 'ne schnelle Auffassungsgabe", sagte Thorsten mit einem trockenen Lachen. "Mich hat sie gleich durchschaut." 

Sebastians Haltung knickte ein, er taumelte vorwärts. "Wie bitte?" 

Vom Sofa aus zeigte das Fenster Thorsten nur den Ausblick auf einen lichtverschmutzten Nachthimmel über Stuttgart. "Am Anfang hast du mich irritiert mit deinen Anspielungen. Ich dachte, du weißt was, oder es ist geredet worden. Es gab Gerüchte über mich. Über Chris Gabriel und de Man. Dann hab' ich mir irgendwann wohl erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken. Also die Möglichkeit von dir und mir. Susannes Tod war noch so frisch. Aber es ging, weil du warst ein verheirateter Mann und ich wusste, dass ich es sowieso nie wirklich versuchen würde." Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

"Aber das ist über zehn Jahre her… " Sebastians stimme klang wackelig, die Spitze des Eisbergs seiner Emotionen. 

"Ja", sagte Thorsten sachlich. Er runzelte die Stirn und stellte sich dem Anblick seines Freundes. 

Der machte den Mund auf, schüttelte den Kopf. Unternahm einen zweiten Anlauf. "Es tut mir so leid, was ich über deine Tochter gesagt hab'."

Thorsten räumte die Entschuldigung diesmal mit einer entschiedenen, kurzen Handbewegung aus dem Raum. "Ich weiß." 

"Verdammt, jetzt nimm sie doch mal an! Ich will's doch wieder gut machen!" Sebastian ließ sich schwerfällig zurück auf seinen Platz neben Thorsten fallen. 

"Hab' ich", sagte er und legte eine Hand beschwichtigend auf den Oberschenkel seines Freundes, drückte kurz zu. 

Sebastian biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ist denn was dran, an den Gerüchten?" 

Thorsten fühlte wider seines besten Willens ein langsames Lächeln auf seine Lippen schleichen. Besonders geheimnisvoll antwortete er: "Da musst du Chris Gabriel fragen."

Sebastians Hand legte sich über seine. Von unten sah er zu Thorsten auf, wie um Erlaubnis zu bitten. "Ich hätte's echt eher merken sollen." Er klang fast wehmütig. "Das gefällt mir, so." 

Er ließ den Kopf zurückfallen auf die Lehne, Locken lose in der Stirn. 

"Sebastian", sagte Thorsten, Brust und Herz ganz weit, das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern das erste Mal federleicht, "ich werd' dich jetzt nicht küssen. Du fährst gleich nach Hause, wenn du wieder kannst und dann gehen wir schlafen. Bist du bereit für morgen?" 

Unwillig drehte sich sein Freund weg von ihm zur Wohnzimmerdecke. "Bereit ja. Lust habe ich gar keine." 

An der Garderobe warf sich Sebastian die Lederjacke lässig über die Schulter, während Thorsten vor der Wohnungstür auf ihn wartete. 

Sebastians Augen schienen jetzt gar nicht mehr mit dem Leuchten aufhören zu wollen, beobachtete Thorsten und machte sich Sorgen, wie schnell ihre Kollegen eins und eins zusammen zählen würden, wenn das so weiterging. 

Im Hausflur blieb Sebastian stehen und kam nochmal zurück. Thorsten hätte es eigentlich kommen sehen müssen, als sein Freund sich zu einem Kuss runter beugte, bevor er wieder außer Reichweite tänzelte, Hüfte trotzig nach vorn geschoben. Er zeigte auf Thorsten. 

"Ich will das", sagte er als ginge es darum eine Diskussion zu gewinnen, die sie noch gar nicht geführt hatten. Sie schienen beide gleichermaßen zu staunen, wie leicht das ging mit ihnen. Dann verschwand er die Treppe hinab. 

Unten schlug die Tür zu. 

In seiner stillen Küche saß Thorsten auf dem Stuhl, den Sebastian beim Abendbrot belegt hatte und betrachtete Lillis strahlendes, Zahnlücken-Lächeln. Susannes Stolz, den er auch jetzt noch nachfühlen konnte, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er wischte sich über die Nase. Massierte seine Stirn. Etwas stieg in ihm auf, ein lang angehaltener Atem, zittrig und noch ungeformt. Das hier war weit weg von jeder Panik. Das hier war wie ankommen. 

Er fragte sich, wovon sie denn jetzt träumen würden. 

  
  


**Donnerstag**

Rechts und links Weinberge, grüne Felder. Thorsten sitzt vorne im Bug wie eine Galionsfigur, ein laues Lüftchen weht ihm das blonde Haar aus der Stirn, lässt sein Hemd flattern. Sebastian muss kaum mit dem Ruder kämpfen, der Neckar und sie scheinen das selbe Ziel zu haben. Neben ihm bläht sich das Segel wie von Geisterhand, die bunten Ballons tanzen. Ein Schatten fällt über das Boot und Sebastian sieht auf in den blauen Himmel, wo der Flügel eines Uhus die Sonne streift auf seiner Umlaufbahn entlang der Angelschnur. Ihre Fahrt nähert sich einem Anleger. Wie eine Kreidespur führt von dort ein Weg in Schlangenlinien einen Hügel hinauf, auf dessen Kuppe eine Kirche thront, weiß getünchte Fassade leuchtend selbst im Gegenlicht. Ein Hund bellt und Sebastian sieht auf von wo er das Boot vertäut. Das Wort KAIROS spiegelt sich in goldenen Lettern auf der Wasseroberfläche. Thorsten wartet auf ihn, Hände in den tiefen Jackentaschen seines Wollmantels, abseits des Weges. "Kommst du?", scheint er zu fragen. Das Blätterdach über ihnen rauscht im Wind, lässt Sonnenpunkte über den Waldboden und ihre Schuhspitzen tanzen. Schritte in mehreren Richtungen, das Knacken von Ästen unter nackten Füßen. Die Welt hat sich weitergedreht, will gar nicht wieder aufhören. Es knistert und knackt im Gehölz links, wo der Boden abfällt. In der Senke erhebt sich ein Mann aus dem Laub, Blut an der Lippe und Schweiß auf der nackten Brust. Dunkle Haare in wilder Unordnung. Er sieht zu Sebastian hinauf und Sebastian schaut zurück. Es geht bergauf. Thorstens gleichmäßige Schritte neben ihm sind wie der friedliche Rhythmus seines eigenen, schlafenden Herzens. Sie erreichen ohne Vorwarnung die Baumgrenze, werden plötzlich in mattes, blaues Licht getaucht von einem Feuer in seiner Schale auf der Lichtung vor ihnen. Maja drängt sich mit einem Glas in den Händen zwischen sie, auf ihrem Gesicht ein stolzes Lächeln. Thorsten nimmt es ihr ab und trinkt einen Schluck. "Nicht schlecht", sagt er, nickt ihr anerkennend zu. Sobald sie schüchtern vor der Anerkennung fliehend zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden ist, verzieht Thorsten das Gesicht. "Zu viel Zucker", erklärt er als sich ihre Blicke treffen. "Nein, Salz", hört sich Sebastian antworten und deutet auf den Kreis, der in weitem Bogen um sie gezogen wurde. Thorstens Gesichtsausdruck ist undeutbar, halbes Lächeln zu gleichen Teilen melancholisch und zuversichtlich. Er umfasst Sebastians Handgelenk, legt dessen Hand über seine Brust. Von innen fühlt Sebastian etwas gegen seine Handfläche drücken wie ein Korn, eine kleine Nuss. Hart und kalt und scharfkantig, unförmig, wie eine kleine Kugel zerknülltes Papier. Thorsten ist ganz nah, so über die Konsole gebeugt, während er behände den Anschnallgurt der Beifahrerseite zum Stecker führt. Das Setting wechselt, ändert sich, aber der Moment bleibt der gleiche: Sie sind wie eingefroren in dieser elenden Position, der eine beugt sich vor, der andere bleibt wo er ist; der eine wendet sich ab, der andere sieht ihm nach. Ein Schlagabtausch ohne Treffer. Er kann zusehen, wie die Falten um Thorstens Augen, neben seinen Nasenflügeln tiefer, die Haare grauer werden, fühlt die eigene Verzweiflung anwachsen wie das Zeitraffervideo einer Knospe. Thorstens ausgestreckte Hand auf dem Küchentisch dreht sich langsam auf den Rücken, liegt offen vor ihm. Er hat noch nicht-! Aber er muss. Es gibt so viel nachzuholen. Das werden sie bald, diese Gewissheit blüht auf, während die Welt um ihn herum zu flackern beginnt als sei alles gesagt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are!
> 
> Ob wirklich alles er/geklärt ist wird sich zeigen, aber zumindest sie sie jetzt auf den Weg, hm? Es ist eben doch nie zu Spät für den nächsten ersten Schritt. 
> 
> Danke an alle, egal ob kudos, comment oder lurk fürs lesen! Das ist glaube ich das längste Projekt, das ich auch fertig bekommen habe - normalerweise sind gute 3-12k OS mein modus operandi - aber ab nem gewissen Punkt hat es sich fast von selbst geschrieben und das Konstruieren der Traunsequenzen hat besonders Spaß gemacht. Es kann also gut sein, dass ich noch einmal hier drauf zurück komme.
> 
> Bis dahin, lasst mich gerne wissen, welche Stellen euch am besten gefallen haben, was euch gestört hat und was "noch gesagt werden muss"! Und ganz großen Dank auch an meine Fokus-Gruppe, die sich wochenlang meine Hüter der Schwelle Gedanken anhören mussten, wann immer ich mal nicht weiter kam.
> 
> Wir können ja zusammen hoffen, dass die ARD/SWR sich bald mal wieder zusammenreißen und aufhören, alle unglücklich zu machen, wa? 
> 
> In diesem Sinne ein altes Sprichwort: Küsst euch doch mal! 
> 
> <3


End file.
